A Duality of Love and Pain
by SuperHeavenlyKing7
Summary: The Rangers are setting foot on a new place in South Florida, but things get rocky when they have to deal with Dr. Nimnul's son and his deadly creation, and also the personal life of two of the Rescue Rangers in a very logical twist of fate. COMPLETED!
1. Rough Days of Summer

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter One: The Rough Days of Summer Begins

Love. What is the real meaning of love without putting it into harsh context? Could it mean a man between a man or woman. Could it be the trust and friendship between two people? Or could it mean a commitment for life before or after death? If you may have guessed now, it is yet to be determined in real life. But when you think about a group of small critters who are helping the world from a dire damnation and chaos at the hands of villainous people like the greedy Fat Cat, the unbearable Dr. Nimnul, and other cretins you can find, you are referring to the Rescue Rangers. Yes, my friends, the Rescue Rangers of the world are one of the strongest, yet the toughest people who can stand up to those mischievous bastards and hopefully, put an end to their chaotic criminal lifestyle. Now, you may think that the Rescue Rangers are 100% perfect, right? Well, you may want to think again. Not all things are perfect for the Rangers when it comes to personal lives. Well, when the time comes to tell about their personal lives, you will possibly know more about the Rescue Rangers, and it's their secrets. This story begins in the year 2009 in the Southern Region of Florida. As you might have suspected, the Rescue Rangers, lead by the famous and most cutest chipmunks of all time, if you catch my drift, Chip and Dale, have moved out of their old, outdated headstead (HEADquarters and homeSTEAD) to a more bigger and comfortable place in Florida. Flying around the Ranger Plane, along with Chip and Dale, there was also Monterrey Jack, his housefly pal Zipper, and two ladies who are right now Chip and Dale's lovely ladies: Foxxy Silverglove and Gadget Hackwrench. As they prepare to get closer to their destination, a conversation sparks on the minds of the Rangers on their new home.

"Approaching...South Region of Florida primary zone. Time of destination of landing: 50 minutes." Said the CPU Monitor of the Ranger Plane.

"Hey, lady, we already know the exact destination!" shouted Dale. "We are not that dumb. And besides, when will you ever learn to use proper composition, you fuckin' idiot! Aiga! Can you believe this robotic piece of shit?!" Not surprisingly enough, Dale can tend to be a bad mouth when he starts being in a foul mood. Chip countered and said to Dale:

"Well, just remember, dipshit, not all of the monitors can tend to proper English composition. Besides, not all of Gadget's inventions and fixtures are perfect in nature. You have to give it some time before you go and judging the hell out of her ideas."

Then Dale said in a somber, "Oooh, I guess you're right, Chips. I guess it's the navigation I have been doing since our departure from the homestead. I have been on my ass all day and never decided to make a switch with you, Chip. But I didn't want to be rude all the way."

Monterrey Jack, starting to chuckle over Dale's outrage on the computer, said:

"Well, Dale mi'lad, not to worry yer arse off, little buddy. You're going to vent out your anger by loving the new headquarters in this place called Florida. Crazily enough, I enjoy the summertime here in America than to freeze the shit out of my arse in O'stralia. I am more suited to surf than to swim."

"Well, Monty Jack," started the sultry Foxxy Silverglove (aka Foxglove), "I just love it when people surf a lot. My baby Dale loves to show his stuff when he surfs in the beaches. Oooh, showing all of that muscle...and gorgeous hair...and..." But her conversation is stop by Dale, saying...

"Uhh, Foxxy, you may want to tone it down a bit. I just don't want to piss off Chip. He's got a sensitive girlfriend behind him."

"Well, Dale, she's got a point there," said the then-quiet Gadget. "You do have a tendency to show off when you surf, but you know, it's actually a great thing when you show some competition with my love Chip. I know Chip can't surf well, but maybe someday you two can get along and possibly learn him some of your skills and stunts to battle him well. You guys tend to fight a lot and I think it's time you need some male bonding together."

"Hmm," started Dale, "Damn, sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

"Well, once we settle down to our new place, how about giving me the old one-two on surfing, Dale?" questioned Chip. "And I'll make a very good bet on your ass, but I won't tell you when we are ready to compete." He extends his hand to Dale and says, "Are you in it, Dale?"

Dale immediately agrees with Chip and shakes his hand for the challenge of surfing. After flying through the air with their crazy conversation, the Rescue Rangers finally arrive at their new headquarters and homestead near a humungous tree at the Sandy Coasts of Palm Beach, Florida. The new place, called a HeadStead, a portmanteau of a headquarter and a homestead, is comprise of a new station headquarters in which the Rescue Rangers will be able to get their report briefings with the use of advance technology, and their homestead where their rooms are now more bigger and much roomier, and of course their usual favorites, slide, huge television, kitchen for cooking, the essentials. Of course since there was no danger of this point to report, the Rescue Rangers decided to kick back and relax and enjoy their first day in Southern Florida. Monterrey decided to make something to eat for the Rangers while everyone went to relax in their quarters. However, there was a bit of a problem. They weren't warned about the air conditioner not working so without dire warning, the homestead got fucking hot! Though not complaining, Monterrey sets up an array of stored fans in the living room but never bothers to take off his jacket. He said to himself,

"Heat? Hah, pathetic. That can go shove it in me arse. O'stralia was much better with cooler weather, but summer is winter over there and with extreme heat, I rather be cold than being hot. Hmm. I wonder how them rangers are doing in their rooms?"

If you want to know, Jack, you got it. We enter Dale and Foxxy's Double Bedroom Suite where currently Dale, who is completely wiped out from piloting the Ranger Plane, decided to take a long nap while his girlfriend, Foxxy Silverglove, decided to steam things up by taking a long, hot and relaxing shower so she can shine up for her love Dale. Foxxy, who is impervious to the heat, shows in the shower how her body feels with the trickling of the water hitting down her shiny body. Showing her voluptuous body and big bust, she rubs her stomach gently while closing her eyes on how she envisions Dale kissing her body from head to toe in the shower while letting herself be entangled in ecstasy. This visionary dream got her into a sexual mood as she pressed herself on the shower walls, dreaming on how she achieved her first orgasm while she gave away her virginity to Dale. She just loved the dream, every bit of it. As for Dale...well, he's a hell of a dreamer, but has a tendency to get wood every time he dreams about Foxxy. As he is still asleep, naked in sweat because of the AC, he begins to have orgasmic reactions without resorting to "playing around." One reason is because he was dreaming he was riding with Foxxy and he was slowly letting her ride like it was no tomorrow. He begins to feel goose bumps around his body and started to arch his back. Soon, he was feeling that his furry manhood was going up, knowing that he was close from resorting to "playing" tactics with his wood. Dale kept continuing arching his back and getting spasms in his body as he was getting closer to an afternoon-style nocturnal emission. However, as he was close to the point of emission, his dreams started to shift from Foxxy...to...to...

"Oooh, F...Fu...Ohh...Ohhh....oh...Chips...AHH! WAIT A MINUTE!"

Dale immediately wakes up in disarray and sees himself with his wood up and soaking in his own sweat. His vision came back to normal but still perplexed that he saw his longtime pal Chip riding on him during his dream. He was still "up" but he can't quite try to get it down. He said to himself:

"What the fuck was I thinking of? Was it me or was I having a fantasy on Chips? Yuck! So sweaty. I better take a cold shower."

But as Dale was about to get into the shower, Foxxy Silverglove got out of the shower, looking all shiny and glistening with the beads of water stuck onto her body.

"Ooooh, Dale, babe," said Foxxy. "Hmm, I see your magic wand has come to attention. Did you go woody while I was in the shower?"

Dale couldn't speak because he was so perplexed over the dream shift from Foxxy to Chip, but Foxxy decided to get him to speak. She said:

"Let me loosen you up for a bit, okay, babe?"

She immediately pawed her hands onto Dale's big furry manhood and got Dale to moan a little more louder. Foxxy wanted something she has been waiting for a long time, and she was not hesitant to see it. She immediately stroke quickly onto Dale's throbbing wand, and Dale was getting closer to "pack a punch" with his climatic finish. Dale immediately said:

"Oh, Foxxy...Oh, it's getting there. It's getting there. Don't stop, please!"

Foxxy kept stroking as fast as she can while Dale just couldn't take it as he played around with his nuts to further heighten the excitement. Finally, Dale screams:

"OH, SON OF A BITCH!"

He finally blew up and he started shooting like he was Peter North, willing to shoot farther than five feet. He shot nearly eleven loads of his liquid anatomy, spewing the long shots from his room. His last shot would eventually hit onto a window, in which the next door to the left has got to be Chip and Gadget's Room. However, inside Chip and Gadget's room, something was not right with the two. Chip, who was coming back from cleaning the RangerPlane after arriving in Southern Florida, went into the room to prepare for a cold shower for the day to combat the excruciating heat. However, on the bedside, he notices Gadget's behavior. Gadget Hackwrench has been very silent ever since their final confrontation with the deranged mad scientist Dr. Morton Nimnul, to who nearly killed the Rescue Rangers on a botched attempt to use a normal ray gun to put a hole in their stomachs. Even though the Rangers thwarted the attempt and killed the scientist, Gadget wanted to end the nightmare by getting out of their old homestead and opted to locate to Southern Florida. But, being wrecked and tired from the attacks, Chip was beginning to worry about her. Chip and Gadget had been together for three years and never put up an argument, not even when being completely passionate. But the battle against Nimnul took a toll for the worse. Chip felt that she is hiding something behind Chip's back. The worrisome chipmunk approached to comfort Gadget, but Gadget said to Chip:

"Chip, I know what you're planning to do, and I am not in the mood right now!"

Chip, trying to rub Gadget's back, backed off when Gadget told him not now. But Chip wasn't going to make her happy by having sex, Chip wanted just plainly talk to her and see what's going on. Chip said:

"But, Gadget, my love, I didn't come here to try to get kinky. I got very worried about you. You only talked for at least a minute or so when we were flying to Florida. I thought that something was coming up and I thought it was good enough to just talk and comfort you."

But Gadget shrugged off Chip's comment and said:

"Yeah? Well, worry yourself and leave me alone. Why don't you go to the garage and masturbate on your old flame Clarice."

Then, Chip ended up being a little bit furious and told straight to Gadget:

"Look! I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you're not helping me out on why you're being so damn gloomy! Why are you being so bitchy about this?!"

"Bitchy?" said the infuriated Gadget. "Bitchy?! I'll tell you what's bitchy about? Your attitude! God damnit, Chip, I have been trying to get everything situated for all of you and you come out and shout out at me because I am not helping. (Starting to shed tears) I cannot believe you are acting like a little bitch! You want to know my secret? (Chip tries to speak, but...) Good, because you will not get to hear it. Just...Just...just get the fuck away from me, alright?!"

After getting a mouth full from a stressed-out Gadget, Chip was immediately kicked out of the room, not even trying to get a chance to take a shower after washing up the RangerPlane. From that point on, Chip didn't want to put more fuel to the fire and decided to admit defeat. Chip now feels that Gadget didn't meant to be mad at him, maybe something had came up to her and doesn't want to talk about it. Chip and Gadget were mostly active sexually just like Dale and Foxxy, but Chip went through three times the sex every week to gain muscle in his furry body and having a heart-shaped-style chest, mostly meaning that he is well loved. But today, his first day became disastrous as he decides to take his shower in the garage room, where a spare bathroom is located. Chip has never, and I mean never, showered in a place where it is mostly used for building vehicles and weaponry. After the shower, he immediately went to the spare room, where mostly a bed and television set is set for guests. Chip didn't want to cry in pain, but he can't resist. Tears begin to shed in Chip's bright eyes as it feels like he is being rejected from Gadget. As he was closer from taking a nap, he saw a small window near his bed and saw inside Dale's Room. The only thing he saw minus the white liquid streams on the floor and walls was Dale's Hawaiian Shirt and Foxxy's body jewelry with the letters "D" and "FX." Chip never had did anything so nice to Gadget since the time they met, but their relationship had gone complicated over the fact that Chip, can be on certain times, an arrogant and self-centered bastard. Chip, in his mind, is very jealous of Dale due to the fact him and Foxxy's sexual power kept them together when they first met during the battle with the Fiendish Witch Winifred. But, for Chip, who is closer on the verge of losing Gadget from her emotions and to Dale in an upcoming surfboarding challenge, he could be felt as the most embarrassing chipmunk, and also the person who never gave more love than anyone else. He said to himself...

"Why. Why does it have to be me? I gave everything to Gadget to make her happy. Clothing, jewelry, and even my virginity. But why is she thinking about her past times? (Sighs) I don't know how long I am going to endure the pain of defeat for the time being. (Begins to close his eyes) I wish I can be more like Dale and become more of a lover than him. But... (He silently whimpers and sheds tears as he tries to sleep it off till tonight)

Back in the kitchen, Monterrey begins his final preparations in preparing for a nice meal while Zipper, who is learning his proper language skills without resorting to gibberish talk, tries to speak in Dutch, but with some limited success.

(Zipper's voice) 'annir lif'ibbers erenigen, veginnin ze te strelen 'un litcham dot se veginnin to huelen bippenvel ok 'un litcham. Alls men aprik, de onder'e zohl verdon zat!

Monterrey, who is happy Zipper is learning dutch with struggles, said this:

"Ah, good try on the pronunciation, Zip. Just try to remember not to go stressful on the pronunciations, you don't want to have a bug up yer arse, huh? Heheheh." Despite Jack's euphoric talk, Zipper was happy enough to give it another try but without stressing the pronunciations. Sliding down the tube slide, Chip and Foxxy decided to enter the den to watch some television while waiting for the food, but Dale was beginning to worry. Dale asked...

"Uh, hey, Monterrey Jack. Not to be a ball breaker, but you know where by any chance Chip is?"

Monterrey said, "Uhh, hate to break to you, Dale, mi'lad, but I just heard Chip is in the spare room weeping in tears already. If I were you, I would rather break the subject up. Besides, it's a pretty nasty subject, and it's none of our fuckin' business to talk about it. Sorry."

"Chips? Weeping?" said Dale. "He has been his normal self since we came here. I don't know what the cause of his crying. Do you think...?" Foxxy stop short of the conversion and tells him...

"I don't know, Dale-luv. I think there could be a logical reasoning. I kind of heard some arguments next door, and by the looks of it, we're already seeing some dissention in the ranks. Maybe later on you can talk to Chip and have a man-o-man talk and see what you guys can do. I'll be gone to help get some groceries, and...(giggles) something to tingle up tonight's romper."

"I'll give it a shot," said the confident Dale. "Besides, I don't give a shit on how he treats me, but when you give it a try, you can feel confident for life. I'll do it... (thinks in his head) if I don't repeat of what happened to me during my nap."

Dale, full of confidence and full of spunk, decided to give Foxxy a steamy kiss as a sign of agreement. Finally, Jack's food was finally finished and everyone, in exception of Chip, came at the dining room table to get into Monterrey Jack's full course meal. Monterrey, who I forgot to mention is a raging Cheeseaholic, kind of surprised the Rangers that he is mentioning less cheese and trying to consume less of it so he can focus on crime fighting instead of lusting on cheese. However, Gadget begins to get worried about Chip because he is not at the table. Her mood immediately changed from being angry to worrisome since the argument. She said:

"Golly," she began, "I know it's rare for Chip to not come to the dining room table, but where can he be?"

The Rangers felt completely silent because they didn't want to butt into the conversation surrounding Chip and Gadget. Dale didn't want to say anything because it would ruin the deal with Foxxy. But then, Gadget just said...

"Hmm, maybe he is tired. Poor thing. He'll probably rest easy and get a huge bite to eat."

The Rescue Rangers were relieved though very surprised that she actually started to feel much better without resorting to say Chip's name. However, some of the Rangers are going to get worried because there could be a strain between Gadget Hackwrench and Chip and it could put a big disadvantage towards the team should Gadget not participate in battling against crime and creating nothing more than invention and vehicles. But one thing's for certain and it begins already. Chip...needs to get his act together or things will go rocky through their years to come.*


	2. Communion with Nimrod

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Two: Nitro and Opium: A Communion with Nimrod

[Nighttime: 10:20pm, Stormy Weather in Palm Beach, Florida]

As night fall upon us, Palm Beach is being wrecked as of this point with some terrible weather that will happen all through the night and possibly in the morning. Members of the Rescue Rangers in their new homestead were getting ready to call it a night after a rough start for the day. Monterrey Jack is relaxing right now with a novel written by Florence Brie called "Le Fondue d'Lamour" (Fondue of Love) while Zip is still studying Dutch so he can impress his love, Queenie Bee, who is Dutch in nature. Dale and Foxxy, still active after the afternoon's steamy session where Dale impress Foxxy with eleven shots of his white liquid despite the dream switcheroo when he accidentally saw Chip in his dreams, managed to watch a movie while waiting to get very tired and possibly do a little tit-for-tat before sleeping. Everything seemed smooth as silk, however, things are still not patching up for Chip and Gadget. Chip and Gadget that afternoon got into a heated but quick argument where Chip felt that he was not being allowed to comfort Gadget despite the tumultuous battle against Dr. Nimnul that caused some wreck and distain on Gadget. Chip was part of the fault when he intentionally told Gadget that she was acting bitchy, which caused a war of words for the poor female mouse. This resulted in Chip getting kicked out of the room and left with no alternative but to wait till tomorrow's rise of the sun. As nighttime passes, Gadget was preparing the bed to get under the covers so she can be relaxed until tomorrow, but something was missing. It wasn't a teddy bear, or a pillow, or a shower to take. Then she realizes about the person she got into an argument: Chip. She blew off her anger after having lunch when moving in but she got very worried about her boyfriend. She was planning to go in the raw but it would not be the same without him. Gadget began to shed some tears as she decided to get Chip back into his own bed so they can have a little talk. In the spare room, hanging up his jacket and fedora hat in disdain, Chip was ready to sleep, but he is still feeling rejected during the afternoon because Gadget was starting to envision infracted pasts, pasts that would begin to haunt Gadget without telling the truth to Chip. Chip felt that her past may be kept a secret and without just talking about it, it could mean the relationship can be very rocky. He didn't manage to get under the covers so he eventually lay down and went to sleep, knowing that he was punishing himself for fighting with Gadget. But Gadget slowly came into the spare room and said...

"Chip. Are you awake, Chip? It's Gadget. I hope you're not going to sleep already. Chip? Baby?"

Chip, who is trying to sleep, said, "Uy, Gadget. What's wrong now? What do you need?"

Gadget, starting to get flustered, said, "Chip, I know you're sad right now and very angry at me when we were fighting with each other, but I was just very tired and just mad about my past. I know how it feels when you have a tumultuous battle against Dr. Nimnul. I know you're very hurt right now and if it's good within your cute, precious heart, I want you to come back to bed with me. I just want to talk to you...and hopefully...get warmed up. I was planning to let you have a taste tonight, just to heal my emotional wounds. Please, Chip, you're the only cutest chipmunk in my life that can patch things up with me. Don't make me beg."

"Ugg. Not tonight, Gadget," said the tired and cloth-less Chip. "I need some time to think about it."

"But, Chip," said Gadget who is closer from crying, "I know you're hurt..."

"Hurt?!" said Chip while covering his face in shame with his pillow, "I could have been more hurt when you told me to whack off about Clarice. Dale and I were shunned by Clarice after failed attempts to take her away to her dream paradise. You made me cry, Gadget, and it's bad enough that you want me to fuck you tonight. Listen, I don't want to have another frivolous argument. I won't bullshit anymore tonight. I need to sleep till tomorrow. Now fuck off, please."

Then, Chip just waved his hand, signaling that he just wants to be alone. Eventually, that was a dumb move by Chip as Gadget just quietly closed the door and just began to sit down and cradling herself, beginning to sob because she is now feeling the taste of rejection at the hands of Chip. Gadget, full of heartbreak and sorrow, immediately went back to her room in disdain. When she was about to get her robe on, she notices her video DVD of herself and Chip. Then, when she put on the DVD, she remembers that it was a private video of her making love to Chip passionately before the hellfire with Dr. Nimnul. When she saw the video, she started crying because Chip is starting to turn his back on her, who was hurt after the masturbation comment. She then finally went to sleep, soaking her tears into her pillow, feeling that she has to make the ultimate decision: keep him or forget him. As the night trembles, the summer storm continues to pound Southern Florida, but...far beyond the beaches of Southern Florida, there's an abandoned island prison, where there is one sole person, living in the dreary darkness without any use of electricity, relying only on a barrage of neon chemical liquids in various and weird beakers for any forms of light. The main interior of the abandoned island prison has been completely gutted to have a humungous space for the person, so deranged, so sickening, yet, so disturbing, he will never speak any forms of English but only his mother tongue. Here's the most twisted part. He is the son of his deceased father, Dr. Norton Nimnul, but was born in Trondheim, Trøndelag, Norway, Scandinavia. However, his son is a major disgrace of his country because he has the flag flipped 30-degrees to the right, symbolizing his hatred for Christianity. His name...Dr. Forman Nimrod, named after the Mesopotamian monarch who created Babylon. Nimrod, who is born with a demonic black heart, is immediately watching over the storm that is brewing outside the beaches of Palm Springs with his big-screen television set next to the throne. But, he also sees the humungous homestead of where the Rescue Rangers are living. From that point, he began to speak, but in his mother tongue...

"Hmm. Hva er dette? En stor gård på et stort tre for hvor noen jævla gnagere lever akkurat nå. Hvis jeg ikke tar feil, fortalte faren min meg at det er ingenting mer enn Redningspatruljen. Så, det er poenget, ikke sant? De gnagere er ansvarlige for drapet på min far, doktor Nimnul. Hvordan de kan være så grusom til min æret far.

Literal Translation: Hmm. What's this? A huge homestead on a huge tree of where some fucking rodents are living right now. If I am not mistaken, my father told me that it is nothing more than the Rescue Rangers. So, that's the point, huh? Those rodents are responsible for the death of my father, Doctor Nimnul. How they can be so cruel to my honored father.

Nimrod began to envision the past where Dr. Nimnul was trying to assassinate the Rescue Rangers with his Laser Ray, targeting mostly their stomachs to gut them out. It was shown while Nimrod was in Norway in the newspaper called "Jomfrutur" where the article showed the graphic footage of his father's death. The laser unintentionally decapitated Dr. Nimnul and got the Rangers awarded for their bravery in stopping a wanted criminal, dead or alive. But Nimrod knows that it wasn't unintentionally. He said to himself:

"Feiginger. Det er hvem de er. Feiginger! Jeg har sittet på ræva de siste ti månedene, og jeg tenkte å finne en måte å få hevn over de blodige gnagere. Jeg tror jeg vet en måte å drepe dem én etter én. Syrer. Det ville være det beste svaret å drepe dem som drittsekker. En Bionuclear våpen skal gjøre utslaget. Du skal gjøres!"

Literal Translation: Cowards. That's who they are. Cowards! I have been sitting on my ass for the past ten months and I kept thinking of finding a way to get revenge on those bloody rodents. I think I know a way to murder them one by one. Acids. That would be the best answer to murder those assholes. A Bio-nuclear weapon shall do the trick. Thou shall be done!

Without any hesitation, Nimrod begins to walk up to the table to perform an unusual ritual. As a believer in Nihilism with a demonic twist, he decided to cut up a slab of marble meat, but he wasn't going to pan fry it. He dips his cut of marble meat into a base of Nitroglycerin Acid and Opium to appease his Nihilistic Gods. The mad scientist said with the slandered flag of his country:

"Konge av Valhalla, høre mitt kall. Tiden har kommet for å angi års krigføring der jeg har sjansen til å hevne min far for hans død i hendene på dem gnagere: Snipp og Snapp. Å, mektige herre over mørket, skal jeg oppfylle din plikt ved å finne den farligste våpen som menneskeheten aldri vil være i stand til å røre. Når jeg finner den, vil jeg bare kalle denne demoniske struktur: Den BioVåpen!"

Literal Translation: Oh, Mighty King of Valhalla, the time has come to define the years of warfare in which I have the chance to avenge my father for his death at the hands of those pesky rodents: Chip 'n' Dale. Oh, Mighty Lord of Darkness, I will fulfill your duty by finding a dangerous weapon that mankind will never be able to touch it. When I find it, I'll simply call this demonic structure: The BioWeapon!"

From there, he immediately ended his communion by engulfing the acid/opium-laced raw slice of marble meat and ate it. From there he immediately gave a sinister laughter and made his declaration of a biological warfare against the Rescue Rangers by finding the source for the BioWeapon either in Florida or somewhere around the world. And once that happens, all hell will begin to break loose. 8:00 am, morning time, and once again the storm continues to bash Southern Florida, and there could be a possible chance of a flood watch. But also there could be the possibility of ruining Chip's challenge with Dale to a surfboarding contest. As morning approaches, Chip, who slept very comfortably in the raw despite last night's argument that made him act stupid, opened his eyes and yawn in good health, but wanted at least thirty more minutes before getting ready to take a nice cool shower, mostly to shine his heart-shaped chest that he adores so much. However, he immediately hears a distressed knock on the window next to Chip's bedside, knowing that something must've gone wrong. Chip immediately opened the window and said...

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Foxxy. I didn't suspect you coming from my side window. Why so much of a panicked distress call?"

Foxxy said, "Chip, we have been called for an emergency meeting. Zipper just came back from examining some kind of grimy abandoned prison where someone is living in there. Dr. Nimnul's son has made a threat against us members of the Rescue Rangers!"

"What?!" shouted Chip. "No way! I thought that fucker was dead? A son. I didn't know Dr. Nimnul had a son! Oh, shit! This is bad! I'll be right up there!"

Chip felt a rush of blood to the body but in a frantic pace as he immediately puts on his jacket and fedora hat and quickly heads up to the Meeting Hall where Gadget Hackwrench is preparing to make the statement concerning to the threatening rise of Dr. Forman Nimrod. Honestly enough, the person who actually found out of the situation was none other than Zipper. Zipper, despite being a bit small for the Rescue Rangers, can easily get into Enemy Headquarters and can find a lot of information that could lead the Rangers into a hard but victorious fight. But this time, this is pretty nasty.

"Fellow Rangers," started Gadget in the Meeting Hall, "I have called you all to discuss a very disturbing situation. As you might have know by now, someone, who was in a very dark, unforgiving, abandoned island prison, all alone, has proclaimed a biological warfare against us members of the Rescue Rangers. We don't know about this form of biological warfare, but this person wants to conquer all mankind. How did we found out the presence of this demonic person? Well, we're in luck. Zipper, our little companion, was making his daily night flights just to keep himself company, until he spotted a man, who is considered the most deranged, vile, putrid, sickening, disgusting, perverted bastard to ever set foot on earth. Let me tell you something, he is the son of his deceased father, Dr. Nimnul.

Dale, gulped in agony, said, "Dr. Nimnul? It has been nothing more than three years since we had annihilated that filthy-ass son of a bitch! I wasn't aware that he was a father back then? Where was the mother back then?"

"A father, huh?" said Jack. "I have never seen the mother of this fuckin' bastard, or there could be a reason that the mother may have died after childbirth. Now I'm not saying about being an OMEN-style birth, but there could be a possible warning about the demons of Nihilism. It's a nasty religion next to Satanism, promoting no morality and using violence at all cost."

Chip then said, "Damn, talk about strong information about the enemy. Who is this guy's name?"

Gadget then said, "We're looking at a harsh battle with the son of Dr. Nimnul: Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod, born in Scandinavia. Note his sinister stance, his black, long, scrunched hair, and a rare Black Science Suit. This is a sign, everyone, a sign of a dangerous warfare we may have to face against this demonic bastard. With that kind of nihilistic behavior, he will gain at nothing to try to murder us members of the Rescue Rangers. But we don't know how long he's planning to strike, but we have to be cautious. I'm putting all of the security systems on full alert until further notice. Until we can find a way to handle our weaponry, no one shall exit the HeadStead until it's clear to go. That's all I have got to say. Dismiss."

Foxxy, shaken up at the picture of Nimrod, said to Dale, "Dale, my love, I'm scared. I don't want this fucker killing us slowly."

"Don't worry, babycakes," said the confident Dale, "Gadget is going to get everything under control with proper security. I am not planning to go anywhere, so not to worry, babe." He then gives Foxxy a soothing kiss to keep her calm.

Gadget then immediately dismissed the Rangers after the short meeting and they went back to resume their usual things. However, despite the powerful meeting that Gadget threw upon the Rescue Rangers, Chip once again shrugs off Gadget's attempt to become more serious and stronger because he thinks he is not convinced in his mind that Gadget is not ready to go to battle again. But if he had to say it immediately to her, it would put the final nail in the coffin to their already complicated relationship and seal it shut. He has to avoid saying it. Despite saying the revelation to his mind, he decided to soak it out inside the shower room near the hallways, and hell, he needed that. Running the tap at cool, Chip entered the shower and soaked himself to sheer relief, giving a huge sigh of relief. For a young chipmunk at age 21, he still has life in his system until he renders his decision for whom he will love. He then got his favorite body shampoo and started soaping up his brown furry body. Chip will only put himself in a tantric feeling when he keeps rubbing his body full of soap which causes some turn-ons in the shower. Suddenly, he begins to have goose bumps all over his body while cleaning his body, but has targeted rubbing his heart-shaped-style chest, full of muscles, noticing some excited feeling towards Chip's body. Soon, Chip got horny. He got horny while having the water trickling down his back, which caused him to get a hard-on. From this point on, he has never masturbated since the day he and Gadget had sex from the first time they fell in love. But as soon as he was about to play around with his wand, someone was about to come straight to the bathroom door. Chip didn't hear it so he decided to start rubbing his wand while still feeling the heat of the shower, despite running the water on cold. Soon, Dale eventually decided to get into the bathroom, but again, Chip was rubbing down his throbbing wand, imagining a girl who wants to give Chip the night of his life. Though the shower was running, Dale had to use the toilet, so he got to the toilet and relieving himself while thinking about what to say to Chip to help him out. But what is Chip really thinking of while whacking off in the shower? Is he forgetting about Gadget and thinking about a hot girl to be in bed? Or could it be someone that could change the course of the Rescue Rangers for good.*

Notes: Pronunciations of the Antagonist's name and his birthplace:

Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod [For-mahn Tii-sth Troh-tehn-haihm Nim-rohd]

Trondheim, Trøndelag, [Trohndh-haihm, Trehn-deh-lagh]


	3. Talks and Dreams

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Three: Talking Points and Wild Dreams

"Mmm....Mmm...oh, yeah, baby. Oh, yeah. Do you love it? Do you love it? Get onto me and see what you got!"

That was Chip, talking to himself while whacking off in the shower, feeling a sense of relief ever since he kind of threw Gadget off over the battle comment because he feels that Gadget doesn't have enough spunk to go into battle with the dark and vile malcontent, Dr. Forman T.T. Nimrod. Some of the fellow Rescue Rangers are getting a bit worried about Chip's change of behavior because he is only focusing on his own self, not Gadget's uninhibited love for him. And as of right now, he is trying to wash out his pain and discontent so he can feel even much better during the time being. We don't know which person Chip is whacking about, and by the looks of it, he's right now in a dream of euphoria, trying to find the ultimate pop shot. Dale, on the other hand, begins to hear Chip's moans in the shower, but he doesn't know if it was Chip. Dale, who is relieving himself in the toilet, is still trying to let it all out because of last night's delicious dinner. He said to himself,

"Son of a bitch. I don't know how long I am going to let it all out. Monty Jack sure knows how to put a lot of fiber into our diets. Hope it is not too long. I got a huge night with Foxxy tonight."

Dale, not hesitant to finish his business, decides to do a little reading to the current issue of "Chips and Coffee" Weekly, a magazine based on different types of cookies and exotic coffee. Don't ask Dale, he just likes chocolates and French Vanilla, no pun intended. While that's happening, Chip was still envisioning someone while still whacking off, but this time it got much steamy. Chip began to rock his hips like he was thrusting his wand to a hot girl, but he got someone different in his mind. He shouted,

"Oooh, yeah. You like the wand into your tight ass, don't you? Oooh, ooohh, moan for me, bitch! Moan for me! Oh, yeah!"

Chip then began to flex his chest and kegeled his PC muscles as he was closer to point of orgasm. Rubbing his chest while whacking off was getting much hotter and hotter as it goes on longer for Chip. He was getting weak in the knees as he collapsed to the floor, sitting on his butt while grabbing his head with his left hand while still whacking off with his right, notifying that his upcoming orgasm was approaching. He began to moan even louder as he was one second away from popping the shot.

"Oooh, so tight. So warm. You want to see it, babe?! Want my pop shot!? OOOOH!"

But then...

"Ahhh! Much better," said the relieved Dale. "Light as a feather."

He flushed the high-pressured toilet to full gear, and soon, the water got extremely hot, and Chip screamed in pain and got out of the shower. But due to the immense passion he was having, he immediately popped his shot, spewing his white liquid all around the floor, but twice it hit Dale's backside, and then, to throw fuel to the fire, while Dale was turning around and spotted Chip with his erect wand, the last spurt of Chip's liquid eventually shot about nine feet to the air, splashed onto Dale's face _pon blanc. _Chip, blushing, but in disbelief after seeing Dale's face covered in his popped shot, immediately puts a towel on his lower-half body so he doesn't let Dale see his big wand. Dale then said to Chip:

"Well I'll be a no good son of a bitch! Chip. I cannot believe this. How did you manage to shoot farther than me! I'm so fucking impressed!"

Chip, shocked in disbelief that Dale wasn't angry about his pop shot incident, said:

"What?! My God, I thought a minute ago you were going to kick my ass for masturbating in the shower. I didn't know you were in the bathroom while I was taking a cool shower."

"Well, the door was open, but my system was ready to expel in John's Throne and I noticed someone was in the shower, but I couldn't wait," said Dale with his slang-style talk as we wipes up the liquid Chip expelled on Dale's face. "Wowsers. I never suspected a leader of the Rangers "lollygagging" in the shower. I didn't know you were horny. Wait a minute. How long did you abstain from having sex with Gadget?"

But Chip got infuriated and said:

"Look, pothead, it's none of you fucking business about me and Gadget! I know we're not on speaking terms for a while, but you can't go barging in talking about my personal sex life! What are you, some kind of fucking pervert!? What happens if I was having sex with Clarice in the bathroom? Are you going to run around and making claims that me and Clarice got together?!"

"Well, excuse me, Mr. I-Really-Don't-Give-a-Fucking-Shit," shouted Dale. "I was just curious about what happened! This is one reason why you're not having fun with Gadget now! I heard your argument over Gadget! You should never piss off a girl who is not in a happy mood nor just need some air time to blow off something she had in mind! It's getting pathetic towards your yapping against her! (Grunts) If you don't want help, then fine! All I wanted to do is help you out! Some leader you are, doesn't want any help but just think about sex and war. I rather hang out with a better chipmunk than Chip."

Then, out of the blue, Chip soon begins to shed some tears as he was realizing that arguing over his problems would not win him the war of words on Dale. He then sat on the toilet and said:

"Look, Dale, I have to apologize for being an arrogant bastard and screaming at you. I am just feeling all rejected because since our move-in here in Florida, Gadget couldn't talk to me that day and I have a feeling she is hiding a secret over me. I tried talking to her, but she just stays silent all day. I have to admit, trying to rub her back to comfort her was a bad idea. There's got to be an answer to this problem! It's bothering me and I cannot get it over my head. I need help, Dale. Seriously!"

Dale, smiling in his own cheery way, said to Chip:

"Ooh, Chips, you don't have to worry. I have to apologize too for screaming at you. I just got carried away. Remember, I am here for you. Why? Very simple. You have been my best friend since the start no matter what I do that is considered dumb and stupid. The reason why I am jealous over you is because you got a heart towards everyone. Yer chest. Shaped like a heart. You are indeed loved, but it is emptied at of this point. I know it's a tough time for you, but I know how we can handle this. Let's get all the gunk cleared up in the bathroom and we can head to the kitchen for some drinks. Deal, Chips?"

Chip then raised his hand and immediately hugs Dale as a friend for helping him out. After cleaning off the gunk that Chip spewed during his "time" in the shower, they decided to head towards the kitchen to get a snack or two while discussing about Chip's relational problems with Gadget Hackwrench and how to resolve it. Chip, still feeling a little blushed after shooting his load while Dale was at the bathroom toilet, tries to get some fluids in his system with a good hit of Hoegaarden Beer. The beer Chip is drinking has some cultural influence since one of Chip's ancestors is a native Dutchman of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Dale....well, you'll find out.

(Sigh of Relief) "I got to admit it," began Chip, "Having this kind of Dutch beer makes me want to have a long trip to the Netherlands once we take care of that fucking asshole, Dr. Nimrod."

"I rather go for Belgium, Chips," countered Dale. "I go for their food and chocolate over there. (Snickers)"

Chip then said:

"I don't know, Dale. It's been nearly two months since Gadget and I had any forms of sexual intercourse and right now she doesn't feel like having sex or just having fun. She only resorts to creating inventions or any forms of vehicles to kill time. Hard to say is that I still have the muscles and that heart-shaped-style chest that I've developed since having sex three times a week for the past two years. And like what happened with the situation in the bathroom, I had that urge to whack in the shower and let it all ride on the velocity of my ejaculate. That immense sensation... You know how hard it is to touch yourself after going without sex for a year?"

Dale, then said this:

"I see what you mean, Chips. I have to admit that having sex can give you a ton of benefits, especially your body buildup and all. I eventually got lucky when I enlarged my thruster tenfold, up to now seven inches. I still don't know why. Maybe it's because I have a strong, sexual intimacy with Foxxy. However, I do have a problem with her, more or less. She's loose. I have a hard time trying to get her very tight, but somehow, I would love to feel that tightness when it comes to me."

Dale, surprising Chip with his suggestive dialogue about his sex life, eventually drinks up to an unusual type of drink made of acorn syrup and hazelnuts. He then said:

"Sorry to say about that, Chip, about how I like to have my other side getting so tight."

"I wish I was the same, Dale," said the calm Chip. "In fact, I think I need to just get into admitting that I am a self-centered arrogant bastard who only obsesses into going to battle against Nimrod and just having sex. Sex is good, but too much can lead into chaos in regular life. I don't want any more chaos towards Gadget and I think this is the better decision. I rather leave Gadget alone as of this point. I don't know how long I am going to find out her secret that she kept in tabs on me, but I think it's time to just let it be. Maybe I am over my head, but I want to love someone who can understand my feelings and hopefully not to hide secrets on one another. That's my point of view."

"Chips," said Dale, "You are now a one of a kind guy who is finally admitting to his shame and guilt. I am so proud of you. I know it's a bit of a taboo subject to talk about sex, even if no one is around us, but I'm glad as a best friend that I am here to help you out. In fact, as I was going to say about me and tightness. If I was a girl, I would get more orgasms by getting fucked in the ass."

Chip, widening his eyes after hearing such a shocking statement about Dale saying about being a girl and getting fucked in the ass, said to Dale:

"Damn. I wish I could be like a girl, but hey, that's life between us male chipmunks and all."

After taking his last gulp of the Hoegaarden Beer, he immediately got up and said to Dale,

"I'm going to be heading off to the Meeting Room to study more on Dr. Nimrod and find a way to stop him from creating such a weapon to kill us members. Can you talk to Monterrey Jack about getting scrap parts for Gadget's Workbench?"

Dale said, "If what it takes to destroy him like Dr. Nimnul, then so be it."

The two high-five together and decided to get into business to find a way to stop Dr. Nimrod from destroying Earth and of course the Rescue Rangers. Speaking of which, back at the abandoned island prison, Dr. Nimrod, hell bent to pursue world domination, starts creating his ultimate weapon with the use of old and new machinery, and with the help of his minions, he begins to set up his own utopia on map so he will know what to do when he annihilates the Rangers. He said this:

"Den første fasen av BioVåpen er nær nesten til ferdigstillelse. Jeg vet det er lang tid å fullføre denne Leviatan av alle våpen, men når jeg får alle komponentene i, vil jeg kunne finne kilden til BioVåpen og fylle tom mage, slik at det blir operativt. Å drepe Redningspatruljen, vil det være best å brenne sine kropper med blanding av Nitroglyserin, Benzine og Terpentin. Jeg vet at de vil be om nåde, men de vil ikke ha det. Som jeg, Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod, vil bringe en ny verden av kaos, vold, kriminalitet, kaos og ondskap. Jeg vil elske det en litt for å tilfredsstille gudene av nihilisme. Redningspatruljen, være forberedt. Brannen venter deg snart. Veldig snart."

Literal Translation: The first phase of the BioWeapon is almost close to completion. I know it is a long time to complete this Leviathan of all Weapons, but once I get all the components in, I will be able to find the source of the BioWeapon and fill its empty stomach so it will become operational. To kill the Rescue Rangers, it will be best to burn their bodies with the mix of Nitroglycerin Acid, Petroleum Ether, and Turpentine. I know they will beg for mercy, but they will not have it. As I, Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod, will bring a new world of chaos, violence, crime, anarchy, and evil. I will love it one bit to appease the Gods of Nihilism. Rescue Rangers, be prepared. Hell awaits you soon. Very soon.

Soon, his demonic laughter echoes the entire prison, which sometimes scares the minions of Dr. Nimrod without warning. But, his laughter makes them continue on with the construction of that devious weapon. It was nighttime in Southern Florida, and the rain hits again but in a more soothing way, not like what happened last time with the nasty weather. Inside the homestead, we look at Gadget, looking all tired and not being at the living room all day without rest, decides to call it quits for the night. She was making a batch of weapons just in case if the devious professor decides to attack without warning, including a flying mechanism that will be used in the ultimate battle, should they ever get into one. However, she was beginning to look at a portrait in frame with her and Chip. She then has her eyes glowing with tears trickling down her face because she has finally made the decision with the same as Chip. She said:

"I can't go on with this fighting crap. If Chip wants to be himself, so be it. It's best to start over again."

She eventually took the portrait out and torn it into pieces, signaling that it was over. However, as she was about to go back to her room, Monterrey Jack eventually came downstairs to see Gadget who is shedding tears of pain because she has decided to let go of Chip. Monterrey, with two cups of Hazelnut Milk he was carrying with a tray, said to her:

"Uyy, I guess it is the wrong time to speak with you, I supposed not? Thought it was best to drop by and see how you were doing, Gadget-luv."

"No, Jack," said the saddened Gadget, "You're not at the wrong time. I am glad you have come by to see me. I haven't been getting any visitors since me and Chip got into arguments this week. I never had gone through a frivolous argument in my entire life. That argument was the final toll in my opinion so I thought it was best to let Chip go, being that he's some smart-ass hack who solely wants sex and go to war. But...without anyone to comfort me, I...I am just lonely right now."

"I know how it feels right now," said Monterrey as he gives Gadget the Hazelnut Milk, "Finally making a decision that will put the fate into your hands. Listen here, Gadget, the reason I have come here to help you out is that I have studied your body language and noticing that you are hiding something towards us Rangers here. Now I know it bothers me a lot, but could it be that you're holding out on something that you did not want Chip to know about? I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you cannot let it go, it's going to kill you in real life. I am not putting you in an intervention, but it is time to let it all out. I have the doors soundproofed so no one can hear you the secret. As a promise, I shall tell no soul, not even up for Chip. I know you can do it. Just let it out."

Gadget, who is hesitant to speak about her dark secret, decides to tell it to the trustworthy Monterrey Jack. She said:

"All through my life I ever wanted to be touched in a passionate way when I became a young adult. I was full of happiness, health, and energy. I remember the day when I first laid eyes on Chip while I was preparing to see his team, The Acorn Society, go against the BWSB (Bloedhond Worstelen Sociëteit Brussel), a professional wrestling team from Belgium. I was amazed as his skills when he was the only person in his team to knock out the Bloodhound Team in four straight rounds 20-nil. I don't know what to say, his team was jealous at him because he had superior skills and hand-eye coordination. After the event, he got out of the gym and started to head home, but he stopped and saw me dead center. When I saw him, he was just an ordinary chipmunk who loved the outdoors with his regular black fur jacket, before I gave him his cherished brown fur jacket for Christmas. I was hesitant to get closer to Chip, but when he turned around and saw my blushing face, he immediately came to my side and introduced himself in a gentlemanlike way. He was so cute when I saw his furry face and his delicious chocolate-chip nose. It was like heaven but with a chipmunk that smells delicious like chocolate. I just couldn't bear it rejecting his gentle nature as he asked me to go out to the night skies and have a nice dinner. I was so, so happy that I was asked to go with Chip because I knew from that point on, it was love at first sight towards that cute chipmunk with that heart-shaped-style chest and shiny fur. My body fluids were putting me in high voltage as I was preparing to have the night out with Chip. But...but...Oh, shit, what I am going to say?"

"It's alright, Gadget," said the confident Jack. "Just tell me what happened?"

Gadget then continued her story:

"Well, what happened is that I forgot that I actually had another person who loved me but in a more voyeurism way. I was going through a rough patch when my father was forced to bring the most hated man in history to date with me. If he didn't, he would've been shot in the head by a deranged mafia. He gone by the name of David Alcaline, the vilest person that I have ever seen in my life. Why is that? Just before the night I was about to go out with Chip, David was near my window, seeing me getting undressed while I was picking the best dress for the night. He was seeing his only primary target: my bottom. This person was on to me as he was licking his chops while breathing heavily towards the window. When I turned around, I noticed the fog coming from my window, but I couldn't tell whether it was Alcaline or it was just the cold air. Whatever it is, I kept on finding the perfect clothes to show off to Chip. But then, out of the blue, that nefarious bastard came over to my room and used a beer bottle to knock me completely to the bed, busting my head wide opened. Then...(gulps)...he proceeded to do the unthinkable. He tore up my undergarments and proceeded to violate me through the whole night. But the thing is that he didn't aim for my "flower." What hurts me the most and I have been avoiding it all the time was having a kind of sex where you are being rammed by your rear end. He raped me hard on my rear end and I couldn't hear a damn thing to what he was saying. It was horrible. I couldn't even bear the pain from what David Alcaline did to me that night. I felt my soul was ripping apart from the devil himself but destroying my inner veins on contact. But after he was about to "let it go in me," Dale came into the scene and beat the living shit out of David and threw him out of the window. It was there that David Alcaline fell to his death, hitting hard on the pavement point blank. Dale eventually saved my life from being raped more than I have pondered, but he got me to the hospital as soon as he can. From there, I noticed that Chip was entirely disappointed that I couldn't answer the door for him because I was heading towards the hospital to get healed up. I never asked Dale to write him a letter because it would be unwise to tell it to a chipmunk who asked me out to dinner. I didn't want to lose him completely. I don't know why that happened, but it was just three years from now that I was raped from a guy who only intended to go for the harshest part of the body. I still get nightmares about it. Serious nightmares. And now with Dr. Nimrod as the biggest threat against us, I feel one of his minions will repeat the same night that David raped me. I am just scared."

"Well I'll be a one-legged donkey in an arse-kicking battle," Monterrey Jack said. "No wonder that was the secret that you did not want to spill the beans about. Look, luv, I have to apologize for putting you at hell's end to get you to tell the truth. I know it's ugly, but you have finally stood up for yourself and just took the demon out like it was an exorcism. You just proved to me that you have the guts, the integrity...and the spirit to become an honorary leader of the Rescue Rangers."

Gadget, who felt a sigh of relief but shedding tears in her eyes, said to Monterrey Jack,

"Monterrey. Please...please hold me tight!"

Within moments, both Monterrey and Gadget embraced each other tightly and Gadget keeps on gripping herself towards Monterrey after he releases the hug. She said to him with a passionate voice:

"Monty...take me...take me to my room...and...and..."

Monterrey shushes the passionate Gadget and decides to carry her, like a married couple to the threshold, to her room for the night's rest. Just before the lights went out at the HeadStead, Chip wanted to have at least a sweet snack before he heads towards to his room. Although he likes some of his sweets infused with his favorite drinks: Hoegaarden or Hefeweizen, he loves to have chocolate on them. But before he can get his hands on Monterrey's creation, Torta Cioccolato Dolci d'Marzapane (Sweet Marzipan Chocolate Cake), he notices a jar marked for Chip. He takes out the jar from the fridge, and it says:

"Hey, Chips, I thought it would be a sweet and thoughtful gesture to give you this special syrup that you can use when you hit the sack. It's a special concoction made with Acorns, Hazelnut, and Maple Sap. The benefits...I'll let you know about that soon enough. Sincerely...Dale."

"Wow," said the happy Chip, "That has to be the sweetest thing that Dale ever gave to me. Hazelstrom. I remember he was drinking it while I had a deep conversation with him this afternoon. Hmm."

Within moments, he decided to get his own gallon of milk and since he has a mini-refrigerator in his "NOW" new room, he takes the jar with the gallon and a big jug so he can have a nice drink to end the night. Meanwhile, back in Gadget's Room, Gadget was in the shower, washing and rinsing all of her anxiety, the pain, the heartbreak, the hellfire, and everything that could put dirt onto Gadget's body, away. Gadget, after three days without a little smile, was smiling much better because she has someone that really does care for her and decided to be around with him from this point on: Monterrey Jack. Monterrey, who stayed steady without a girl since the inception of the Rescue Rangers, could finally break his streak within just a matter of time.

"Vanaf de dagen van mijn leven, op de dagen met de Rescue Patrol, zag ik mijn beste vriend, Monterrey, niet vernoemd naar een soort van kaas, is eindelijk op de rand van de liefde moet hij begint zijn proces van het lot met het meisje die wil voor altijd worden beschermd. Met Knabbel uit de weg, kan hij slagen?" said Zipper who finally managed to get his Dutch pronunciation right. He then said, "Monty, ik ben zo terug in twee weken. Ik heb een bij te prikken."

Literal Translation from Zipper: From the days of my life, to the days of the Rescue Rangers, I saw my best friend, Monterrey, not named after a type of cheese, is finally on the edge of love, as he begins his process with the fate of a girl who wants to be protected. But with Chip out of the way, can he be able to succeed. Monty, I'll be back in two weeks. I have a bee to prick!"

Monterrey said, "Oh, sure, go ahead, my friend. Spend some time with Queenie Bee. You need your time off, anyway. Boy, I don't know how long he's going to be cursing that exoskeleton to death. Blah. Sickening."

Soon, the door opens to see Gadget, wrapped around in a warm, furry, pink robe that she was saving for the "real night to explore" with someone she cares for. Monterrey, whose heart starts to pound heavily, stands up to his delight and gets closer to Gadget to spark the mood. Gadget, without any forms of hesitation, begins to unravel Jack's jacket and throws his goggle-hat onto the floor. Gadget immediately said to Monterrey:

"This is going to be one of the most romantic nights I will ever see in my entire life. Monterrey, thank you so much for being around me while I was in a depressed state. You truly turned my life around so much. And now, I want to return the favor for you tonight. Monterrey, I love you."

Monterrey, who is beginning to blush over Gadget's soft and passionate words, starts to kiss Gadget slowly, but seconds later, it became a kissing war with tongues lashing each other out in sheer ecstasy. Finally feeling the strong effects of Gadget's kissing, he begins to tease her with him blowing air onto her neck, giving her goose bumps while he unravels the tied sash of Gadget's Pink Robe, hoping she will respond to his actions. Gadget then decided to rip apart Monterrey's shirt to give him the same goose bumps, and hopefully, bring one step closer towards Monterrey submitting to sheer passion. Monterrey decided to pick her up and lay her down to the bed, now placed with silk linens and pillows, targeting Gadget's comfort zone. Soon, Jack and Gadget begin to look into each other's eyes, knowing that tonight it will never be the same. Gadget, who is hesitant to begin their romantic session, grabbed Monterrey's head and begin to kiss him again while she begins to feel the breeze on her body as her robe's sash became untied and it was pulled away by Monterrey Jack, showing her body, still glistening from the bath that she deserved since working hard to keep everyone safe from danger. Monterrey then lets Gadget remove his pants to reveal his untouched but hardening wand, ready for the tease of his life. Gadget, very excited but shocked that even though Jack is of a heavy set in weight, he actually has a member of long length: eight inches. Gadget loved his long shaft so much, she tackled Monterrey Jack down to the bed and immediately took a taste of Monterrey Jack's long rod. She fought the tip of his base with her tongue, making Jack twitch through his body because he is feeling the exquisite passion for the first time ever. Jack huffed and puffed as he was getting closer on the mark with his first orgasm, but Gadget immediately stopped to lick up the juices that started to pop out of Jack's wand. Monterrey, who is flustered that he is going to do this for the first time, wanted to make the first move so he won't be embarrassed Gadget by his inexperience. While the night continues in Gadget's Room, Chip, who was so happy and delighted that he got a special gift courtesy of Dale, decided to take a big shot at the concoction and mixed it with 2% Milk so he can drink it as much as he can. Though not similar to Hazelnut Milk which Monty was holding during his conversation with Gadget, Hazelstrom is a mix of Acorns, Hazelnut, and a blend of fresh cream and Maple Sap. However, Dale never answered to how it will affect Chip just before going to sleep or maybe giving healthy benefits to his body. Chip took a good gulp of the mixed concoction and was pleasantly surprised on the taste of the drink.

"Wowsers," said Chip, "It tastes like Chocolate. Unbelievable."

He then decided to plop up a DVD to end the night, watching some classic wrestling from the PWF (Providence Wrestling Foundation), a shoot-style wrestling corporation that is continuing to run in great success with Chip's former partner, Dawson Vincent Vozgij. As the lights were out, he immediately got onto the bed with just nothing but being stark naked and his drink. But, before he settled down, he noticed the lights being dimmed from Chip and Foxxy's Room. Not to his surprise, Only Gadget's Room's window was blocked and Chip, who is starting to feel a little embarrassed because Dale and Foxxy was preparing to get it on, turned his head back to the TV so he won't feel like he is spying on his friend's sexual night. He was trying to focus on the wrestling he wanted to watch. He was watching a classic match for the PWF Heavyweight Championship in 1989, where Bartsenoi Nicholae from Basarabi, Romania went against Eric Rivera from Robbinsdale, Minnesota, who was a one time champion running a record 960 days without no loss, no disqualifications/count outs, and fighting healthy or sick. But within the fifteen minutes of seeing the fight, Chip immediately started to hear Foxxy's moans next-door while Dale was getting his "sweet dessert" as the first move. He was trying to shift his head back to the TV, but then, he couldn't resist it. He begins to see how the two starts getting it on. But then, his eyes, his cute eyes, begin to slowly shift onto Dale...but why? Why are his eyes focusing solely on Dale? Is he curious about him? Then, he finally got his answer. Hazelstrom! The effects of the syrup item are starting to make the ultimate gain on Chip's body: his throbbing wand. Not only it is making an effect on Chip, his sexual emotions begin to get very tantric. Then, he realizes that his excitement of sex is coming from Dale's moves on Foxxy Silverglove. Chip, beginning to perspire, began to clutch his head hard while he sees how Dale's big wand gets licked and sucked by Foxxy, and without hesitation, Chip begins to close his eyes and starts to imagine Dale while he begins to play around with his big wand, noticing that he is beginning to possess a dream of homosexual nature. While he keeps on whacking, Dale was reaming his thruster on Foxxy's tight, pink flower, allowing her to moan louder than ever, screaming Dale's name while Dale keeps the pace going. Next door, Chip in intervals slowly went up and down using a OK sign to gain that deep feeling Chip was trying to find. Chip then dips his fingers in the Hazlestrom Milk and begins licking it in pleasure, acting like he was a girl getting such sexual pleasure. He then begins to yell out Dale's name while clutching his feet and his right hand as he was already getting closer to orgasm. But Chip slowed down for a bit and decided to grab the Hazelstrom-mixed milk, and without hesitation, he slowly poured the entire content onto his heart-shaped-style chest, trying to create an atmosphere so he can envision himself getting licked by Dale. He also splashed the remaining contents on his thruster, trying to get it wet and silky, thinking that he was also getting licked by his best friend. But the Hazelstrom again let Chip's breathing go tantric as his throbbing wand became sensitive tenfold, too. As Chip pants heavily, he is trying to steam up his room, willing to lose his hydrated body just for a wet dream waiting to happen.

"No...no," said the panting Chip, "I don't want to stop! I don't want to stop! Dale. Dale! Let me have your rod! I want it now!"

Back at Gadget's Room, Gadget was on top with Monterrey Jack, rocking her hips while pressing down Jack's chest. She was enjoying the emerging pleasure as she was moaning harder and harder while Jack was thrusting as fast as he can, trying to keep Gadget asking for more.

"Oh, ooh, Monterrey Jack," said the blushing Gadget, "Please continue! Please continue! I want this to last longer. Press onto me!"

"Oooh, Gadget," said the weak-smiling Jack who is loving the sexual experience. "I hope we can continue on. I want to show you what you have never given to Chip!"

Monterrey immediately switched positions so he can enter the Missionary Position that Gadget really wanted. He then slowly starts thrusting in sheer passion as Gadget began even scream louder, begging to keep going even she begins to leak her juices. Both of the two new lovers have the bed soaked in their sweat, knowing that it will continue they cannot take it anymore. Dale, on the other hand, got Foxxy standing up and holding down to the wall, letting Dale keep on ramming her with force but with excitement. Dale even spanks her more, indicating that he has a flavor to spank Foxxy, which makes Foxxy wanted to play and spank off Dale's "acorns." But you know Dale, every time he keeps on spanking, it would crave Foxxy to ask for more sex. While the sexual night keeps on ticking for Dale and Foxxy, Chip continues having the wild dream of his life, still soaking in sweat and the Hazelstrom Milk, clutching through his heart-shaped-style chest, and a huge rod than cannot go down. Chip, feeling goose bumps all around his body, still keeps on stroking his wand, still trying to keep going longer until he cannot hold on to the ultimate pop shot. He then begins to moan even loud as he now envisions himself having sex with Dale by going doggy-style for him, noticing that the position is making Chip blush through the dream. Chip then begins to buckle up his hips as his sensation begins to heighten up even more and his breathing going heavy without stopping for air. He feels like he was getting it on with Dale and, not withstanding his bravado, Chip is loving it without shame.

"Ahhhh," Chip screamed. "Oh, yeah, Dale! Baby! Keep me going! I want to come for you! Fuck me harder! Please! I want it now!"

"Oh, Monterrey!" screamed Gadget in her room. "Oh, Monterrey! I cannot take it anymore! I'm going to come!"

"Oh...Oh, luv," said Monterrey Jack. "No more! No more I can take it! I'm going to lose it..."

His words could not be finished as he finally screams in ecstasy, letting go of his white liquid inside Gadget as he was paralyzed from the powerful orgasm. Gadget, shedding tears of joy, thanks Monterrey Jack for the greatest session of her life, feeling that Jack fulfilled her dream after going without sex for nearly a month since she finally have had it with Chip. They immediately lie down and embrace each other one last time before heading straight to bed. On the other hand...

"Oh, Dale, baby," said the sultry Foxxy Silverglove, "Let it all out! I want to taste it!"

Dale immediately switched his position to deliver the pop shot on Foxxy Silverglove. Unlike the last time where his pop shot was delayed due to his accidental dream over Chip, Dale finally got everything settled for him to deliver a huge pop shot on Foxxy, squirting down his liquid thirteen times in large amounts onto Foxxy. Foxxy was begging to get a taste onto Dale's sweet liquid. After the last shot, Dale immediately passed out on to the floor thanks to the fiery sex he has gone through. Foxxy, who quickly showered out all of the liquids Dale spurt out on him decided to join Dale on the floor and give him the final goodnight kiss while the two wild lovers drift down to sleep. However, one person is still on the edge of immense ecstasy. At the spare room, the bed was beginning to shake and bang all around the room. Chip, still moaning, panting, resisting to stop his wild wet dream, and sweating profusely with the smell of his body and Hazelstrom, his body starts to shake violently because the coming moments of orgasm is going to blow his mind off the charts. He said while getting ready to feel the intense feeling:

"Oooh! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO BLOW! Oh...Oh...D...D....

Then...after nearly forty minutes of stroking out of his wand...

"DDDDAAAAALLLLLLEEEEEE!!!"

His sounding voice for Dale echoes into the homestead as he bounces up and down violently as his orgasm was completely strong, and with the help of the Hazelstrom Syrup gift, he shot out long spurts of his white liquid, landing down onto the floor, the walls, and eventually the ceiling. He kept clutching his forehead while pulling his foreskin up to release more liquid in long spurts.

"OOOH, SHHIITT! DALLLLEEE! DALLLE!" shouted Chip loudly. "D...Dale...oh, baby...(breathing for air) oh, yeah...oh...yeah..."

Chip finally calms down but he was still shooting due to the strong sensation of his big rod from soaking the remnants of the Hazelstrom on it. Finally, he weakly smiles in happiness as his wet dream stopped and eventually start to close his eyes and get some rest. Some have to ponder that his unabashed wet dream about Dale was telling everyone that he might be close to coming out of the closet, but Chip, who tends to hide secrets on his friends, decides that he wants to wait before the right time because if Chip comes out now, it will cause Gadget to have a huge panic attack and saying to herself that she should not have broken up with Chip privately. Finally, after going to sleep, the last huge spurt from his big rod splashed onto the television screen, where he was trying watching the PWF championship on DVD but couldn't due to the immense distraction of Dale's session next door. As you might have imagined, Chip's Wild Dream made him much happier but also possessing such a dream that would hope for him to become...a reality.

Announcer from the PWF DVD: Nicholae, trying to go for the Piledriver, but wait, Eric has him on an inside cradle. ONE! TWO! THREE! HE DID IT! HE OBTAINS THE PWF CHAMPIONSHIP! MAN, WHAT A NIGHT! ERIC RIVERA, ON HIS 961th DAY, HE ONCE AGAIN CONTINUES ON AS CHAMPION! Let's go up now to the ring announcer Jared Enson.

Jared: Ladies and Gentleman. At fifty-eight minutes on the inside cradle pinfall, the winner of this contest...and for the 961st time, still the PWF World Heavyweight Champion! Ladies and Gentleman, ERIC RIVERA! *

Footnotes you might want to know:

Chip's pick for Hoegaarden (Huu-hahr-dehn) Beer traces the ancestry of his late father, Kristoff Hans Pflug, who is of Dutch heritage. Chip wasn't born with a last name because Pflug sounded abstract and funny. He opted to stick with first name only.

Hazelstrom is a concoction created by Dale to coincide with his healthy sexual life without resorting to herbs or other forms of aphrodisiacs. It contains only Acorns, Hazelnuts, Fresh Cream, and Maple Sap. Dale invented his concoction to keep himself refreshed and prepared every time he goes to have sex. It also makes their sizes longer and bigger, plus puts sensation to the person's manhood.

The Acorn Society and the Bloedhond Worstelen Sociëteit Brussel (Bloodhound Wrestling Society of Belgium) are wrestling teams who had a strong rivalry during the college years. The Acorn Society won their final match against the BWSB with Chip being the only wrestler to knock all four opponents down without being defeated 20-0.

David Alcaline was a drop-out college student who gained revenge on Gadget Hackwrench for making him confess to cheating on a Calculus Test by raping her, which kept the secret for three years without saying the story to Chip. David was killed by Dale when he barged in and threw David out of the window. David smashed hard onto the concrete pavement in full force, resulting in his death.

The PWF (Providence Wrestling Foundation) is a parody wrestling company of WWE, owned by Chip's former sidekick Dawson Vincent Vozgij [Voh-zh-jih].


	4. Lord av Helvete

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Four: The Awakening Storm

[The gong sounds six times inside the abandoned prison]

6:00am. Morning time inside Dr. Nimrod's sanctuary, now called in his Norwegian Language: Helvete og Blod [Hell's Bloodbath]. The minions of Doctor Forman Nimrod are preparing for the Morning Communion and possible plan to obtain the main source for the BioWeapon so they can prepare for the main attack. The minions, called Helvetehunder [Hellhounds], are standing in a form of a nonagram, surrounding an altar with the flag of Norway positioned like a cross being inverted, and a assortment of base acids and raw meat, awaiting the arrival of their servant and possible Lord of Darkness. The gong rings for the last six times, signaling the entrance of the Demonic Mad Scientist. The main servants for Dr. Nimrod, wearing the druid-style clothing and holding Flaming Scepters, begin their walk towards the altar while the six other participants hold the bench carrying Dr. Nimrod, draped in a satanic-style priest suit, sitting on his throne, preparing to talk to his followers. Nimrod finally reaches to the altar and steps down on his bench to prepare for the communion ceremony. Without hesitation, Nimrod prepares to begin his speech. Remember, he solely speaks Norwegian.

"En god mørk morgen til dere alle, mine udødelige helvete hunder. Og til alle de mektige guder nihilisme. Og til det mektige gud av Skandinavia. Alle hagl Odin!"

Translation: A good dark morning to you all, my immortal hellhounds. And to all of the mighty gods of nihilism. And to the mighty god of Scandinavia. All hail Odin!

All of the minions began chanting "All Hail Odin!" as a sign that they all want to serve the Viking Lord Odin, who was known as a god to Norse Paganism. Nimrod immediately silences the crowd and begins the ceremony with a declaration.

"Allmektig helvete hunder av Ragnarok, har jeg kommet før dere alle til Helvete og Blod å forberede en erklæring av episke proporsjoner. Som du kanskje vet, hadde jeg en drøm om demonisk natur om å tørke ut hele jorden og erstattet med en milits-stil diktatur hvor alle mennesker må bli en soldat som forplikter seg til ikke å praktisere en sann religion, ikke å godkjenne hjelpeorganisasjoner til spesielle programmer, og ikke overholder lover regjeringen. Jeg har drømt om dette lenge, men det er et hinder vi må fjerne for å gjøre denne militsen-stil utopi en realitet. Plakaten vil besvare min forkynnelse. De er verdens største skapningene noensinne å sette foten på jorden. Disse er drittsekker som brutalt myrdet min far, Dr. Nimnul. Redningspatruljen!"

Translation: Almighty Hellhounds of Ragnarok, I have come before you all to Hell's Bloodbath to prepare for a declaration of epic proportions. As you may know, I had a dream of demonic nature about wiping out the entire earth and replacing with a militia-style dictatorship where all people must become a soldier who pledges not to practice a true religion, not to endorse charities to special programs, and not adhere to the laws of the government. I have dreamed about this for a long time, but there's an obstacle we need to eliminate in order to make this militia-style utopia a reality. This poster will answer my proclamation. They're the world's greatest creatures ever to set foot on Earth. These are the fuckers that brutally murdered my father, Dr. Nimnul. Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers!

Then, with a matter of seconds, the minions began to chant "Død til bra! Død til Redningspatruljen!," which translates to "Death to the good! Death to the Rescue Rangers!" Dr. Nimrod begins to possess a grainy but demonic smile on his face as his minions are willing to risk their lives so they can annihilate the Rescue Rangers. Continuing his declaration, Nimrod added this vile statement:

"Nå, hvis vi ønsker å gjøre oss selv krigere til det mektige Odin, har vi fysisk å lage et av medlemmene av teamet blitt en av oss. Disse idiotene er små, og de kan unngå fienden uten skade. Men de hadde dårlig skader i det siste, med min fars undersåtter, men de aldri ga opp kampen. Hvis det er et dyr som faktisk kan fysisk angrepet en av de idiotene, så vil det bli mulig ... en flaggermus!"

Translation: Now, if we want to make ourselves warriors to the mighty Odin, we have to brainwash one of the members of the team. However, these idiots are small and they can evade the enemy without harm. But they had bad injuries in the past with my father's minions, but they never gave up the fight. If there is one animal that can actually brainwash one of those idiots, then it will be possibly...A bat!

He catches a flying bat that was trying to grab the raw piece of meat, and, to his sinister bravado, smacks the bat senselessly on the head, resulting in the poor guy's death. Many of his minions were thinking that he was going to eat him, but to their surprise, Nimrod did not. He then finally said:

"Ja. Flaggermus. Og jeg vet hvem vi kan bruke for å få vedkommende til side hos oss. God. Helvete hunder, starter vi vår krigserklæring mot laget av stjele den kvinnelige flaggermus og etter å finne kilden til Bio Weapon, starter vi vår angrep umiddelbart. Når de er døde, skal Odin vekke fra graven."

Translation: Yes. A bat. And I know who we can use to get that person to side with us. So be it. Hellhounds, we will start our declaration of war against the team by kidnapping the female bat and after finding the source of the Bio Weapon, we will start our attack immediately. Once they are dead, Odin will awaken from his grave.

Finally, he finishes the ritual by dipping the piece of raw meat, this time in a base of Iodine, Phosphorus, and Fermium, appeasing to the lords of Nihilism, and ate it. Then, all of his minions continue shouting "Alle hgal Odin" and "Død til bra! Død til Redningspatruljen!" as their morning begins to start in demonic fashion. However, on the other side, morning begins perfectly for the Rescue Rangers, on account of an unbelievable night towards two couples, old and new. However, right now, they have a pretty nasty task to handle near the HeadStead: Beehives. Summertime can be a pain for the homestead of the Rangers because bees can tend to make their hives to produce honey, and when there's honey, there's the god-forsaken bees waiting to attack the enemy. But for Dale, who is an expert in getting rid of beehives, solely wants the honey to make some adjustments for his Hazelstrom concoction. He got one of those siphon filters with a jar, and said:

"Okay, you pesky little bastards, let's see how you can attack me with your fuckin' pricks!"

Then, he got all of the honey out carefully and headed straight down and back inside. Foxxy did the honors in taking out that beehive and discarding it, along with the enemy bees waiting for the attack. Monterrey, who has been singing the Matilda's Waltz for a while since his abstinence streak broke thanks to his love-making session with his new girlfriend Gadget, began making breakfast consisting of Belgian Waffles, Banana Pancakes, Poached Chicken and Turkey Eggs, and Orange Wakeup Calls (Smoothies with a Carrot Liqueur spike). Gadget, on the other hand, decided to spruce up on some updates on the vehicles and weaponry but it won't take too long since her hard work had paid off after spilling the dark secret to Monterrey and finally relaxing after three years of total hell of not telling Chip the hidden truth about the rape. Speaking of which, what was going on with Chip? Chip has been sound asleep right after the rest of the Rangers woke up because of last night's crazy session where he had that über wild dream where he dreamt that he had sex with his best friend Dale and he moaned loud like it was no fucking tomorrow, nearly shattering the windows in the process. But, he left quite a crazy mess because the Hazelstrom syrup that Dale gave to Chip as a present not only gained a bigger manhood, he splurged his white liquid all around the room, now in a liquid state. Chip knew after his session that he had a dream of homosexual nature, but as of this point, he is not ready to admit his unabashed dream to the team or Dale. He finally woke up; gaining the energy he needed to start the day off pretty well. Rubbing his cute eyes and his chocolate-chip nose to gain a head start, he then notices all of the white liquid that he spewed last night. Blushing in shame, he said to himself:

"Oh, son of a fucking bitch! What have I done to this room?! Oh, Gadget is going to fucking kill me if she finds out the stains on the walls and ceilings! I have got to clean up this gunk of a mess!"

Chip remembers that before the end of his relationship with Gadget, the room was considered a spare if Gadget needed some time off to think about their relationship. But since Chip stained the room with his white liquid, he has to get his ass going and clean the room. Without hesitation, he immediately went straight to the storage room and got all of the cleaning materials and quickly got into gear with the cleaning process so Gadget won't notice the stains on the walls and ceilings. While that was happening, Gadget immediately got out of the workshop, full energy and without all of the mechanical items that dirtied her body, and prepares to get something good in her stomach and hopefully be around the man of her dreams, Monterrey Jack. However, just as she was about to eat, Gadget starts to figure out where Chip is and said to everyone:

"Hey, everyone. I hate to ponder, but do you know the whereabouts of Chip? I usually see him up early and getting things done in advance. Is he still asleep? This is the first time he slept a little later. It's getting closer to nine in the morning."

"Beats me, Gadget," said Dale as he puts the honey he extracted from a beehive into a special container and to the fridge. "However, if memory serves me right, all I can think of is hearing an unusual scream by Chip after Foxxy and I went to sleep."

"A Scream?" said Gadget. "No, I didn't hear any screams. He wasn't in pain or crying for me. Unless...he may had a nocturnal emission last night."

"Oh, Gadget, mi'luv," said Jack, "That is a tad bit TMI."

"Well, I heard it," said Dale. "He must've had a very strong nocturnal emission, so it's one reason why he is sleeping well. When you whack off and splurge, you get a better night's sleep. But, now what is he up to?"

Then, they found the answer in the hallway. Chip has been going back and forth getting the cleaning supplies, then getting the bed sheets into the washroom, and because his cherished jacket became the prime target of his liquid last night, he has to wash it as well and it leaves him without any clothes to wear. Gadget then said:

"Goodness. Is he naked? It looks like he finally decided to wash his jacket after I don't know how many years without going for a wash."

"Looks like it," said Dale. "Remember, he never had any clothes near his side but only his jacket. He will not resort into wearing his former wrestling suit since the years of his amateur wrestling years. But you know, I have nearly thirty pairs of tanks and shorts I have never worn when we were in our old Homestead. They're still clean and I know where Chip can get it."

"No need, Dale," said Chip from the Washroom as he finally got his wish. After cleaning up the room vigorously and without being tired, he came out to the Dining Room with a Black Muscle shirt and Blue Shorts. Everyone dropped their jaws in shock and wow as the Muscle shirt fits perfectly on Chip's upper body that shows more of his heart-shaped-style chest full of muscles. Dale immediately commented Chip and said:

"Son of a bitch. He looks awesome."

Everyone agreed and to everyone's surprise, he never went by and snubbed Gadget straight to her face nor gave her dirty look. He took a seat to get some breakfast. Monty felt a sigh of relief that he never said anything badly about him starting a relationship with Gadget. Dale, who is confident that Chip has snapped out of his cockeyed bastard attitude, decided that it was time for him to go with the Surfboard Training and Challenge for his best friend Chip, or as he calls him by a plural word "Chips." However, back at Hell's Bloodbath, the enemy's homestead, Nimrod was working up on an invention that he will test in order to begin his declaration of war against the Rescue Rangers, or Redningspatruljen as he calls it in his native tongue. The possible scare factor for the Rangers that Nimrod was studying about was indeed severe weather. What Nimrod was thinking to himself was hurricanes and tornadoes. And that got him an idea. He said:

"Hmm. Orkaner og tornadoer. Det høres ut som en god idé. Men for å skape en så demonisk storm, jeg trenger en slags kilde som vil utløse stormen. Hmm. Vent nå litt. Isolasjon. Ja. Det er den ekstreme varmen som er den vesentlige årsaken til orkaner eller verre. Så jeg trenger å putte i en bjelke med ekstrem varme og skyte som drittsekk mot himmelen, som utgjør en dødelig orkan som El Niño. Hehehe. Så det så være."

Translation: Hmm. Hurricanes and Tornadoes. That sounds like a great idea. However, in order to create such a demonic storm, I need a type of source which will trigger the storm. Hmm. Wait a minute. Insulation. Yeah. It's extreme heat that is the significant cause of hurricanes or worse. So I need to put in a beam with extreme heat and shoot that son of a bitch to the sky, making a deadly hurricane like El Nino. Hehehe. Then so be it.

Within moments, he begins to take out one of his old machines, decided to disassemble them and put it in the new machine. He simply calls his machine "Lynholde" (Thunder Hammer). He then grabs an insane amount of Mercury and put it in a huge container in order to have the beam infuse the mercury to produce the insane heat amount for a brutal storm.

"Flott. Oppfinnelsen er fullført. Nå er det bare et spørsmål om tid til å forberede seg til farlige orkaner. Som jeg gjorde for mine Morgen nattverd, vil jeg vente til seks om kvelden for å forberede seg til orkan. Så snart vi kan ta den kvinnelige flaggermus og deretter ... helvete vil bryte løs."

Translation: Great. The invention is completed. Now, it's only a matter of time to prepare for the dangerous hurricane. Like I did for my Morning Communion, I will have to wait till six o'clock in the evening to prepare for the hurricane. Then, soon, we can capture the female bat and then...all hell will break loose.

[Palm Beach, Florida: Shining Sand Beach, 5:00pm]

It is now five o'clock in the afternoon, and Dale, who badly wanted to surf, decided to bring his surfboards to the beach so he can begin his wild ride on the waves. Dale, sporting a Pink Muscle Shirt and silky black swim shorts, was waving to Foxxy Silverglove as she was basking in the sun up-side down so she can sport a hot tan for the summer. Chip, who is changing in the Locker Rooms at the Palm Springs Beach Center, wanted to impress Dale more by sporting also a Pink Muscle Shirt but with Blue Silky Shorts. However, he is starting to get very nervous because he has the chance to win a very first surfing contest against Dale. But he is still wary about his homoerotic dream about his best friend Dale and that a slip of the tongue in last night's dream could mean that Dale will know that he had a gay dream about his best friend. But Chip can't resist it as his throbbing wand quickly goes up, but he is trying to bring it down because he doesn't want to embarrass himself with a stiff erection down his pants. Finally, he controlled his erection and immediately stepped out to see Dale, waiting patiently for his friend to arrive for the battle. Chip took a deep sigh and started his trek to begin the tips and the start of the challenge.

"Yo, Daley," said the happy Chip. "Ya ready for a little surf 'n' turf?"

Dale, who is seeing Chip with the Pink M.S. and Silky shorts, immediately dropped his jaw in shock and said:

"Oh, my God. Chips. Look at you, you sporty son'bitch. All the muscles and physique. Looks like you are ready to take a good round trip to the frisky waves of Palm Beach, huh? Man, so fucking jealous with that physique you have there, Chips."

"You better believe it, Dale," said Chip. "I'm about ready to kick it to the next notch. Now, before we get going, since this is my first time challenging you, I need to get some pointers on how to balance the board while committing a barrage of tricks."

"Ah, you want to get some tips on making some challenging tricks, huh, Chips?" said the confident Dale. "You got it. You see those straps on the board? These are not used with your feet. Reason? It is solely used with your hands to perform a Circle Spin. The Circle Spin is when you go on all fours and lift your weight when you hit the tip of the wave. When you get enough air, you can commit as many flips as you can, but make sure you get enough balance to land safely on the wave. You can make your own tricks when you go on all fours. Now, when you are standing on the board, make sure your body is standing erect. You can't go loose while performing rotating tricks, otherwise you're going to fall flat on your face or get wiped out of your board. The only philosophy when it comes to surfing, Chip, is to pay attention to your tricks. That's it."

Chip completely understood what Dale was saying, but he started blushing because of some of the words that Dale said, like "on all fours" and "erect," was putting him on horny mode, but he kept controlling his urges. Finally, Chip took off the muscle shirt and said:

"Yer ready to kick my ass, Dalley Dale?"

"Yes. Let's get it on!" said the confident Dale as the two chipmunks prepare to get into the water.

Back at the HeadStead, both Gadget and Monterrey were sitting back and soaking up on some rays while they watch the boys have their time together. Not to Monty's chagrin, he was amazed that Gadget went naked to get a full tan so she can put more passion into the bedroom. Monty began to chat on the boys' time off:

"You know, I have got to admit about Chip right now. He actually snapped out of his cockiness and aggressiveness on everyone thanks to the free-thinking spirit Dale. And now, with no more friction to the Rangers, I would love to see how Chip can handle the fucker of a bastard, Dr. Nimrod. Male bonding as its best."

"I totally agree with you, Monty," said Gadget while taking off her sunglasses. "I have to think Dale was the only reason Chip immediately snapped out of his cockeyed attitude. But I am still concerned about his scream last night that Dale was talking about. Maybe he accidentally called off a boy's name and got him ejaculating a lot of fluids. I am just saying that just to get that out of my head, but I guess he was horny, that's all. Sometimes you need to dream to let it all out."

"Well, let's not worry about that and let's have a nice relaxing time between ourselves," said Monterrey as he gets a little closer to Gadget. "How about a little sugar on yers hot body, luv?"

Gadget then got near Monty's face and said, "Oh, yeah, hotrod. Pour some sugar on me and give it five scoops of love, baby!"

As the couple begins to flare up, the music of Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" blares from the subwoofers of a beach party where the party begins to see Chip and Dale going against each other in a game of Wild Surf. The two chipmunks began their surfing as the waves begin to pick up. Dale, as always, begins the first trick to impress Chip to do it: Jacking the Wall. Dale begins his routine by going under the waves and performing the loop, but to add some showboating, he performs a 720-degree turn during the flip and exits the wave. Chip then decided to perform the trick, and notices a huge wave coming in. He decided to try it without the dire warnings of a high tide. He immediately goes under the big wave, and puts force to the flip. The force took him out of the wave, but sky high he performs a 1080-degree turn, and without any fear, he lands on the top wave and immediately rides on it. Dale felt shocked that he broke the barrier of the wave for the first time, and performing a 1080 perfectly. With his amazement, he signaled Chip to do some balancing tricks. But for Chip, he immediately lays down and maneuvers his board with his body, a trick Dale has never done in his life. He then said:

"No fucking way! I cannot believe it. He is so calm and not tense. Well, two can play that game!"

Dale immediately went on all fours and immediately entered the wave where Chip is performing the Lay-Down Maneuver, and without hesitation, pulled his Circle Spin move and pulled five loops in the wave cycle. But when Chip spotted Dale's move, he got into the wave, and joining Dale with the Circle Spin move, and this time, he decided to do ten loops while circling Dale. Dale was even more impressed with Chip's first time surfing in perfect form with minimal advice. The crowd immediately cheered in excitement as they were cheering on for Chip and Dale simultaneously. Dale was utterly impressed at the way Chip is handling the tricks without fear. Soon, thinking that Chip was ready, Dale decided to try the ultimate move that would require the humungous but most dangerous wave ever. However, Dale notices a strange weather pattern coming from the formation of the clouds and seeing that something was about to go wrong. Dale shouted to Chip:

"Hey, Chips! We may have to wait for the final trick. The clouds are getting ready to fuck us up! I'm going to pull back to the sand for safety."

Chip, who heard Dale's warning, immediately spotted the dangerous wave that Dale was talking about and decided to go for the ultimate trick.

"CHIPS!" shouted Dale. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

But Chip didn't listen to Dale's warning as he was getting ready to pull one of Dale's ultimate but most difficult moves that he studied on a long time ago: The Blitzkrieg. Stinger Splash Surfers Magazine declares the move "The most suicidal trick ever." It requires letting go of your board while shooting up in the air and when you are going down, you must perform aerial moves before performing a bomb dive to get to the board with perfect precision. Dale is the only member of the Stinger Splash Surfers' Hall of Fame 2009 to ever perform such a dangerous stunt, and this could be the possible passing of the torch if Chip tries to do it. Chip, aiming for the perfect speed and aerial height, begins to enter the dangerous wave. Chip then begins to close his eyes and immediately climbs the wave. All of the partygoers and Dale held their breaths as Chip ascends to the air, calculating an amazing 828 feet to the air. However, there came the lightning bolts appearing in the skies. This creates a problem for Dale's girlfriend, Foxxy, because she has a strong case of Astraphobia, the fear of lightning. Chip, not afraid to fear death, performs a Triple 1080 Twist of Fate (series of flips), then walks on the edges of the surfboard while spinning it in the air. Dale calls this stunt "Psycho Snake-Eyes." Finally, after he stops for a second from the air height, Chip shoots his board down with force and proceeds to perform the Bomb Dive. Dale was grinning his teeth because he feels that Chip is going to commit suicide from performing the final stunt. The crowd became silent even though the storm was brewing up. Chip starts to dive down while aiming for the board and the perfect landing. Chip was saying to himself "I will survive. I will survive. Dale, pray for my safe landing." Chip then decided to do the unthinkable: twisting his body like he was a drill. Everyone panicked because he wasn't going to make it. Then, finally, it happened. Chip immediately grabbed the board while still performing the twist move, and without looking, Chip landed perfectly on the water and stood up to wave the crowd. Within seconds, the crowd jumped in excitement and screaming for Chip's anme, including Dale, who is pumping his fist in victory for Chip, even though his defeat was for honor. But, as the cheering continues, the storm begins to get fierce and the waves were getting much bigger. Chip noticed the dangerous waves so he had to get out of there as quick as possible. But seeing the waves caused Chip's nervousness to start on him, as his legs begin to shake, eventually starting to lose control of the board. Soon, the waves struck Chip's board, resulting in him wiping out and getting caught in the waves.

"CCCCHHHIIIIPPPPS!!!!" screamed the horrid Dale as his face begins to cringe. "Holy Shit. Chips. Please, God, don't let me see my best friend die from the wipeout. Please!"

Everyone feared the storm and eventually packed up their stuff and begin trekking out of the islands. Dale started to draw tears in his eyes as he senses the worst feeling ever. He is worried that Chip drowned with full force and can't get back to surface. He feels that he is responsible for Chip's wipeout. But suddenly, the waves spit out Chip of the waters, slamming him down on the sand. Dale, who notices Chip not responding, immediately went straight to him, and decided to perform CPR on Chip. Dale, not hesitant in saving a life, doesn't want to lose Chip on the dangerous waves, even though he survived the Blitzkrieg trick. In repeated intervals, he fiercely pumps Chip's stomach and blows his mouth to get air in his system, hoping that he can try to revive Chip from the nasty wipeout. Finally, Chip's pulse returns, eventually throwing up sea water to get it out of his system. Chip got the sea water full of salt out of his system and rubbed his eyes to find that Dale save his life. Dale said:

"Oh, my God. Chip...I am so glad you're alive!" He said it with a passion and tears flowing in his eyes.

"Dale," said Chip who is closer from crying, immediately embraced with Dale as a sign for saving his life. "I cannot believe it. After all...after all of these years of hitting you hard on your head for stupid things, you did the greatest action God has ever seen: saving one soul's life. Dale, I owe you everything for this."

They continued their heavy embracement but soon the Red Alarm was blaring inside the HeadStead, noticing that there was trouble coming from the abandoned island prison. Chip and Dale immediately went inside and to the Meeting Room where Gadget was displaying on the screen a horrible scene beyond the clouds. Everyone meet except for Foxxy because of her Astraphobia that caused her to hide in Dale's room. When they arrived, Dale said:

"Hey, Gadget! I heard the Red Alert blaring in our homestead. What's happening?"

"You will not believe this," said the fearful Gadget. "Take a look at this. Look how the skies are beginning to circle in the center with that laser light shooting up. I got some terrifying news that it is a Laser Cannon shooting an insane amount of mercury. And with mercury, I got a bad feeling that our enemy is testing the item to prepare for a dangerous storm. He is using heat to create El Nino-style hurricanes. Whatever it is, we have to find out before coming up with a game plan. Rangers, it's time we meet that rabid son of a bitch, Dr. Nimrod! To the RangerPlane!"

Within moments, the Rangers begin to put on protective headgear and head straight to the RangerPlane, now equipped with Storm Jets for quicker speed. However, back at the Helvete og Blod, it was now six o'clock and the Lynholde, Nimrod's invention, was now in the works. Nimrod, along with his henchmen, are now seeing the lightning coming strong and winds propelling sevenfold to its maximum. Nimrod, who is holding a chalice with the symbol of Thor's Hammer, filled with Mercury and Gasoline, said in his ultimate plead:

"Thor! Thor! Mektige tordenguden, hører min tale. Jeg ønsker å teste ut denne maskinen slik at Redningspatruljen kan begynne sitt evig lidelse i hendene på Lucifer. Snart vil jeg da begynne min kamp for en utopi av episke proporsjoner. Velsign mitt beger, slik at jeg vil fortsette å forbedre min energi av hat, vold og tortur. Allmektig tordenguden, streik jorden i kaos!"

Translation: Thor! Thor! Mighty god of thunder, hear my plead. I want to test out this machine so that the Rescue Rangers can begin their eternal suffering at the hands of Lucifer. Soon, I will then begin my struggle for a utopia of epic proportions. Bless my chalice so that I will continue to enhance my energy of hate, violence, and torture. Almighty God of Thunder, strike the earth into chaos!

Soon, the mad scientist drinks the poisonous drink and laughs hysterically while the lightning strikes hard to the sea. As the rain begins to pour down violently, the Rangers were heading straight to the Island Prison where they noticed the laser beam and the machine coming from the outskirts of the prison. Monterrey said:

"Crikey! Take a gander at that hideous invention! My God, I have never seen an invention like this, shooting a beam to produce the vehement storm! But I don't get it! Why is the machine depicting the symbol of Thor!?"

"You're asking me," said Dale. "I know a lot about the behaviors of people who mixes Nihilism with Satanism. They can possess a derange and satanic style while praying to the Gods of Norse or Germanic Paganism! I don't know why this enemy is doing this, but he's sick to head, and needs to be put away!"

"It's hard to say when we need to try to destroy his damned machine!" shouted Gadget. "But with this wind blowing like hell, I can't get into firing a Stinger Missile! Just hang on tight, guys!"

However, Nimrod spotted the Rangers and said:

"Hva faen? De som idioter! Hvordan våger de krysser inn i mitt territorium. Vel, ikke bli fryktet av Reaper. Din tiden er ute! Thor! Blåse dem vekk!"

Translation: What the fuck? Those idiots! How dare they cross into my territory. Well, don't be feared by the reaper. Your time is up! Thor! Blow them away!

Within moments, the wind violently blows and the Rangers were trying to escape the wind. However, one of the seatbelts in the RangerPlane broke away, and soon, Dale was trying to hang on for dear life as he became the first target.

"HELP! HELP!!! SOMEONE, PLEASE! GRAB MY HAND! I'M SLIPPING!" shouted the fearful Dale. Unlike Foxxy, Dale has a strong fear of being sucked into the wind: Anemophobia.

"DALE!" said Chip who decided to try to get Dale. "HERE, DALE! GRAB MY HAND AND HANG ON!"

"I'M TRYING!" shouted Dale as he pulls with all of his might towards Chip's hand. But his fingers were slowly retracting from the seat as he was closer from going overboard on the plane. "HELP! I'M SLIPPING! I'M SLIPPING!"

But with all of his strength, Dale's fingers lost strength and then, he was blown off the RangerPlane by the violent force of the wind.

"CCCCHIIIIIPPPPPPPPSSSSS!!!" screamed Dale as the winds keep blowing him, targeting the homestead.

"NO! DALE!!!" shouted Chip as he sees in horror the wind blowing Dale away from the Rangers. But, Dale was then caught by Foxxy Silverglove, who was actually heading straight towards the Rescue Rangers to help them out. But...

"Foxxy!" shouted Chip. "Thank God she snapped out of the Astraphobia and decided to help us out. HANG ON, DALE! YOU GOT SOME HELP!"

"Huh," said Monterrey Jack. "Uhh, Chip! I don't think she is coming to help us. Notice the eyes! Her eyes have turned Crimson Red. I got a bad feeling she has been brainwashed by Nimrod!"

"Say what?!" shouted Chip.

But as Dale was getting closer in returning to the RangerPlane, Foxxy remained a tad bit silent and she immediately slowed down from getting closer to the RangerPlane and Dale begins to worry. He said:

"Uh, Foxxy, why are you slowing down? Can't you see we're going into the wrong direction?!"

But Foxxy grabbed hard onto Dale's elbows, and immediately see's Dale face in pain where she just said this in a strange language:

"Trăiască Regele Satana!"

Translation: All Hail the King of Satan!

"No! NO!" shouted a now fear-stricken Dale. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, FOXXY?! No, NO! DON'T LET ME GO!"

She then throws off Dale through the gale force winds and immediately heads straight to Dr. Nimrod's hideout. Dale, screaming in pure agony, was getting closer to the HeadStead's tree with the wind targeting the force impact. Chip, kept screaming:

"DAAALLLEEE!!!!! DON'T LET GO OF US! PLEASE!!!"

But it was too late. Dale immediately hits the tree with severe force, and soon, his body feels paralyzed as the force feels like he suffered multiple fractures on his backside. His mouth was flowing with blood, knowing that there was a possible internal injuries to his body. Then, he goes straight down, hitting the ground with his bottom side, but immediately lays down and not moving. All of the Rangers were in complete shock because not only Foxxy was being brainwashed to turn onto the Rescue Rangers and her boyfriend Dale, they felt that Dale was minutes away towards Death. Chip, who was the only one stunned and shocked, said to himself in tears:

"Dale. I cannot believe it. No. No, this can't be. After...after...D...D...DDDDAAAAALLLLLEEEEEE!!!"

The screams of Chip hollering for Dale was echoed all around Florida, and everyone who vacated the party, immediately begin to see the horror of what just happened now. Dale, who accepted defeat in his surfing challenge towards Chip, is closer from entering the gates of heaven due to the vile wind attack at the hands of Dr. Forman Nimrod. The Rangers quickly landed at the beach sand area, but Chip quickly hopped out of the Plane and went straight to Dale, who was still expelling blood out of his mouth. He then quickly lifted Dale up with a strong hug, having Dale's face comforted on Chip's heart-shaped-style chest. Chip, crying in agony because of what happened, said to Dale:

"Oh, Dale! Please! Please don't let me go! Don't let me go! Damn it, don't die on me, buddy! Don't die on me. I have been a friend of you since the day we met while gathering acorns for the winter. We have been together as friends, no matter what of the circumstances! Dale. I am sorry for acting like an ass to you. I am sorry you got thrown out by Foxxy due to her double-cross. And I'm sorry...(His tears drops onto Dale's face)...I'm sorry for being a self-centered arrogant bastard as a leader of the Rangers. I should have never treat you like a child. You're my only hero in my heart. Dale...let me hold you tight until we get you to medical assistance. Please, Dale...Please..."

He wasn't able to utter the three simple words to Dale as everyone, especially Gadget and Monterrey Jack, were seeing a saddening scene that made them begin to cry. Dale was immediately taken to the Medical Front of the HeadStead and the doctors of the FMTA (Florida Medic Treatment Apex) were able to begin the treatment for Dale and hopefully save his life. Within two hours after the treacherous confrontation with Dr. Nimrod's Storm and the double-cross of Foxxy, Dale was treated one major injury with two minor ones. He suffered a back injury, loss of equilibrium, and loss of blood. Although needed a transfusion for blood, it was an immediate relief to the Rescue Rangers because they thought that Dale was going to die. He did not. It was nine o'clock in the evening. After Chip washed up for the night, he proceeded to Dale's Room, so he can comfort Dale's pain. Gadget saw the door open as she sees Chip feeling the burden of responsibility for not getting a grip on Dale's hand during the violent storm, then said to him:

"Oh, Chip. I see you're willing to spend the night with Dale to comfort his severe pain. I see what you mean. I'm going to let you be alone for the night and comfort him. I got some Chicken and Dumplings in the pot if you want some for you and Dale."

Gadget then lets Chip be alone for the rest of the night, closing the door in somber silence. Chip, seeing Dale peacefully sleeping and in great condition after the brutal confrontation with Dr. Nimrod's weather debacle, decided to lay down next to Dale to make him feel comfortable. Chip, beginning to sob near Dale's naked back, knowing that he is in pain for his own faults. He immediately grasps Dale one more time and immediately goes to sleep. Dale then immediately feels Chip's hand, and without fear or embarrassment, holds on to his hand and lets him sleep with him. As the storm continues, although dying down, we know for one reason and one reason only. With Dr. Nimrod's mission to capture a bat and testing out his successful Lynholde machine, this will get darker in the days to come by, come hell or highwater.*

Footnotes:

Stinger Splash Surfers (S3) is a monthly magazine that documents the lives and legendary statuses of current and former professional surfers since the start of the surfing movement. Dale, who was introduced in the 2009 S3 Hall of Fame, was famous on March 2 for committing the suicidal surfing move called the Blitzkrieg during a competition in his old homestead. S3's next issue will bring Chip to the spotlight for performing the Blitzkrieg and introduce records that he has broken. Chip and Dale will be the only two to perform the Blitzkrieg.

The language Foxxy shouted to Dale in demonic fashion was Romanian.


	5. Confessions and Passion

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Five: Confessions / Decsreta / Deep Blissful Passion

[Water tears drop onto the water as a small Gregorian chant sounds]

_Angelus Amicus. Angelus Amicus Animi. Angelis Altor._

_In nomine Deus Caelestis Omnipotens_

_Cum lux lucis pueri in dextera Christe_

_Procedamus in gloriae Rex Amici_

As the morning begins to make its way towards the heroes of justice and life, not one single person has yet to see the light of the sky after what happened yesterday, a day in which a person's life nearly became traumatic. A small soul, at the same age of his best friend, 21, was nearly put into the realm of heaven after a severe double-cross at the hands of his once true love by the name of Foxxy Silverglove. Her eyes were brightened with the crimson red light that made her shout out the offensive nature of her words in Romanian, knowing that her "sacrifice" can't learn what she was saying. The final nail to the coffin happened as Dale was slammed hard to the humungous tree of where the Rescue Rangers are currently living in Palm Beach, Florida, making him feel paralyzed all through his body, spitting out blood from internal injuries, and making him suffered harshly at the hands of the satanic mad scientist, Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod, who tested his machine, the Lynholde, Norwegian for Thunder Hammer, to great success. That was yesterday, this is now. As morning approaches, only Gadget Hackwrench and Monterrey Jack were up, preparing some breakfast as the two were very quiet, not beginning to talk because they almost felt the brutal slam that Dale was hit which almost ended his life. They were also broiling in anger after what happened with Foxxy Silverglove, now that her "betrayal" might have gave her allegiance to Dr. Nimrod and her language to solely speak into to confuse her enemies. Back inside Dale's Room, the recovering chipmunk, sleeping peacefully, was being held on last night with the right hand of Chip, his best friend who cried in the night on Dale's back because he was blaming himself for not saving Dale when he was blown out of the RangerPlane due to a seatbelt malfunction. Chip, whose hand is still held on by Dale, wanted to hug Dale before they start waking up to get something to eat, but Chip's Body Language was beginning to act differently. Chip's left hand was beginning to caress Dale's face, in which Dale was laughing a little, but he was still sleeping. But Chip wanted to impress Dale even more without waking him up. Chip then proceeded to rub Dale's neck, to make him feel better after the treatment of injuries. But Chip doesn't know is that Dale's neck was an erogenous zone, signaling Dale's sexual excitement. Dale begins to moan a little as his neck felt like he was getting a massage, and yes it was being massaged, but Chip was using his only two fingertips to rub the target zone. Soon, Dale's tail begins to wiggle in excitement as Chip got very closer, and I mean very closer, to blow a mild wind on Dale's neck. Chip felt a tad bit warm as he took off his tank top while slowly but surely rubbed Dale's stomach and chest, feeling his warmth through his body as well. Dale's moan begins to get very fervent and louder, but he still has his eyes closed. Chip, hesitant to speak while giving Dale the "Tête à tête" confrontation in the bedroom, says to Dale with a truncated high voice:

"Dale...You like that kind of treatment, don't you? You love the feeling of the wind blowing on your furry, sensitive neck, huh? Dale...Please, if you let me...if you let me be, I want to make a dream a reality. I... I want... I want to..."

Soon, Dale's wand started to go stiff on him, and he abruptly wakes up while Chip jumped out of the bed and crashed himself onto the floor face first. At first, Gadget and Monterrey were hearing things, like if Dale fell to the floor. But they didn't hear it and eventually went back to eating breakfast. Back in the room, Dale was trying to walk off the erection because he doesn't want to embarrass himself towards his peeps. Chip got up but felt a tad bit sore on his nose and sees Dale trying to walk off his stiff erection, who was getting redder by the minute. But, Chip said:

"Hey, Dale? Are you going to be okay?"

Dale then said:

"I'll be good. I'll be good. I kind of had that unusual feeling about getting wood in the morning. First time in my life for mornin' wood. Boy, was I getting rubbed well on my back and... Hey...wait just a moment here. If a girl wasn't in my room to comfort me last night, then who..."

Within moments, Dale got very silent and started eyeing on Chip. He never eyed him in an angry nor happy moment. Dale began to tear up while his heart begins to race rapidly because he's beginning to notice Chip's behavior towards Dale. He responded:

"Chips. But why? Why were you very close to me after what happened last night? Please. I want to know. I got to know."

Chip, who is also starting to tear up, feeling ashamed, finally confesses to Dale. He said:

"Dale, after seeing you getting smashed hard on the tree of our homestead made me think of something that I would never resort to. If you would have died, how will I be able to live without a person who would consider me as my true friend in the whole wide world? Dale, when you were knocked out hard from the vicious blow, I came to your side and snuggled you towards my heart-shaped chest and gripping you tight because I didn't want to lose you forever. I kept holding onto you until the medics arrived, never wanting to let you go. When you were fast asleep, I came into your room, and since Foxxy double-crossed you when Nimrod had that machine functioning to create that deadly storm, I decided to comfort you by lying down next to you, knowing that you would not be alone. You never felt your back being wet by my tears because I was crying in pain all night, thinking that it was my entire fault for not saving you in a matter of moments. I just couldn't stop my crying. Your comfort was needed for your pain and suffering. Dale, please don't be scared. The reason I did this...is...is..."

"Go ahead, Chips," said Dale. "Take it like a man. Say it."

Finally, Chip shoots it on Dale and said:

"Dale...I want to be with you forever! I...I love you!"

Dale's jaw dropped like he was in total shock as Chip finally confesses his true emotions towards Dale. Dale, who for the first time ever seen a guy outing himself with his best friend, immediately sat on his chair, beginning to shed tears, but it wasn't for sadness nor being angry. Dale...was shedding tears...in happiness. Chip then begins shedding tears for joy too because Dale was putting himself into a sign of relief because not only Chip immediately confessed to Dale, Dale actually wanted to feel his passionate love towards Chip. Dale then said:

"Chip, for the first time in my life, I have actually heard the words "I Love You" towards another male chipmunk who was willing to say it like it is. Chip, I want to make a confession to you, too. Remember the day we have finally moved here to Southern Florida? I remember the day I was taking a nap while Foxxy was taking a shower, trying to show off her shiny body after washing up. I had an über wild dream where I was trying to vision me and Foxxy having steamy sex. But right before I was going to blow my load, my dream shifted to someone else, and it was close from being an accidental dream. That someone... is you, Chip."

Chip's jaw immediately drops in shock because he is also hearing the confession of Dale's dream shift to Chip. Chip's heart begins to pound heavily because hearing Dale's confession meant one thing: Is he going to accept Chip's declaration of love? Dale finally said:

"Chip, that five second dream about you, I thought a minute ago I wasn't going to redeem myself if I popped my shot over the dream shift. But, Chips, seeing you ride onto me while rubbing yourself in Hazelstrom, I have to say it, but that was a heavy turn-on for me. That five second dream made me release a lot of my white liquid, spewing all over the floor. It was so fucking good."

Soon, Chip's face was beginning to redden as Dale's naughty confession brings Chip's inner-cute side. Dale felt ashamed over Chip for the wild dream confession, but he stood up and got a little closer to Chip, face-to-face, hot air exchanging from their minor nervous breathing, said these words to him:

"Chip. I noticed your blushing face and those cute dimples, boy. Are you saying that you are willing to bring this fantasy to life? Is that what you're willing to do...for me?"

"Yes, baby," said the blushing boy Chip. "I want to have my dream that I had two nights ago a reality. I need someone...who can understand me every day of the week, day and night, night and day. It's for my own good."

Then, they were looking at each other's eyes, knowing that it was an acceptance towards one person's love as they were preparing to endure their first kiss. But before they can start kissing, Monterrey Jack immediately came into Dale's Room, to make an announcement once they woke up. But the boys immediately back up from each other so in order not to get outed publicly. Jack said:

"Oh, you guys are finally up, heh? Had a little Flyenol into your mind to feel better from the aches, no? Silly me. Good news to tell you though. I'm going let the two of you have the fun of your life by tonight. After we have a meeting to prepare our weapons for the upcoming battle with Forman Nimrod, me and Gadget are going to be out for the full night to relieve ourselves from the painful scenery we had endure last night. I just need you fellas to keep the house protected so we don't have to worry slapping the house up to spick and span routines, okay? Good. I'm glad we have worked things out without friction. Meet you guys at noontime. Hooroo!"

Finally, the two felt a sigh of relief after Jack made his quick announcement and left. But for them, if they are going to make their long life dream a reality, they have to keep the secret under wraps until they talk to Gadget. If it's revealed in a matter of days, Gadget could get herself into panic mode, and that's what the chipmunks does not want to endure. At Nimrod's Sanctuary, Helvete og Blod, thirteen members of the Helvetehunder faction were guarding the bedroom of Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod, where the doctor is preparing to wake up fresh as a daisy, but demonic as a wild boar goring a person. However, inside a dilapidated bird cage wrapped in electric wire, we see the captured Foxxy Silverglove, tied up on both her bat-wing hands and feet in a form of a Saltire, the bondage X-cross. Foxxy, staring at the ground while being tied up, has been enduring the hours of painful torture and sadomasochism while being briefed by Dr. Nimrod in Norwegian. Although Nimrod does not speak Romanian, he can understand it well. When the deranged scientist finally woke up, he dressed up all in black so he can continue working up on the BioWeapon machinery for his ultimate warfare with the Rescue Rangers. But before he does that, he immediately sounded his device, called "Blodring" (The Bloody Call), to wake up Foxxy, who was given an acronym name Decsreta (Dragostea Este Crimă şi Rău Este Sufletul Tau: Love is Murder and Evil is your Soul). Foxxy immediately woke up, but still had the crimson red eyes glowing on her pupils. Nimrod, smiling in demonic tone, said to Foxxy:

"Ah, min dyrebare Decsreta. God morgen til deg. Visste du elsker naturen går kveld? Visste du elsker det når du demontert kjæresten din Snapp og slengte ham jordekorn kadaver på treet? Vel, dyrebare, er du i ferd med å få mer senere i dag. Se inn i øynene og fortelle meg hvis du er villig til å ta dette oppdraget. Jeg har nettopp fått nyheten er at vi har funnet et atomanlegg i Kasakhstan. Hva jeg skal gjøre er å stjele hele tilbudet av plutonium, slik at vi kan fylle opp beholderen for BioVåpen og så kan vi begynne våre angrep. Men, jeg har noen nyheter om at de to jævla gnagere heter Snipp og Snapp har bare blitt mer enn venner. Du hørte det. Jeg skal gi deg ære å spionere på dem når de har "sine natt" sammen med denne lille videokameraet. Dette er veldig enkelt. Jeg vil gjøre Gadget liv et levende helvete ved opptak guttenes natten og la kameraet på soverommet så når damen musen kommer for å se video kamera, vil det være et skritt bort fra å gjøre som tispa sender til selvmord. Husk, du har blitt en av oss. Du har blitt Morrigan ov Måne. Du, Decsreta, er mine kjærlig hore. Vil akseptere dette oppdraget mens jeg er borte for å få kilde?

Translation: Ah, my precious Decsreta. Good morning to you. Did you love the scenery last night? Did you love it when you dismantled your boyfriend Dale and slammed his chipmunk carcass onto the tree? Well, precious, you are about to get more later on today. Look into my eyes and tell me if you're willing to take this assignment. I have just received news that we have found a nuclear plant in Kazakhstan. What I am going to do is to steal the whole supply of plutonium so we can fill up the container for the BioWeapon and then we can begin our attack. However, I got some news that those two fucking rodents named Chip and Dale have just become more than friends. You heard it. I'm going to give you the honor to spy on them when they have "their night" together with this small video camera. This is very simple. I want to make Gadget's life a living hell by recording the boys' night and leave the camera in the bedroom so when the lady mouse comes to see the video camera, it will be one step away from making that bitch submit to suicide. Remember, you have become one of us. You have become the Morrigan of the Moon. You, Decsreta, are my loving whore. Will you accept this assignment while I am gone to get the source?

Finally, being silent for nearly 12 hours after the torture and bondage play, Foxxy lifted her head to see her master and said:

"În cazul în care sunt homosexuali, atunci aşa să fie. Maestru de Odin, voi face ca de şobolan de sex feminin de suferit până când ea a loviturilor creierul-o afara. Şi cu Chip si Dale, voi urmări până când le-am lua colti meu pe ele si le elimina. Eu voi face oferta dumneavoastră."

Translation: If they are homosexuals, then so be it. Master of Odin, I'll make that female rat suffer until she blows her brains out. And with Chip and Dale, I will track them until I get my fangs on them and kill them. I will do your bidding.

Soon, the mad scientist begins to laugh in demonic tone and begins to prepare his flight to Kazakhstan where he will steal the plutonium and hopefully for him, and not for us, fill the container for the BioWeapon so he will soon unleash hell on Earth and his enemies. Past noontime, members of the Rescue Rangers were being dismissed by Gadget as they have finished up their meeting on how to set up weaponry in their HeadStead in case of a possible threat of attack from Dr. Nimrod. It was a bit of a short meeting but very important so everyone will understand easily and preparing well in advance. However, right after all of the weaponry was made by Gadget three days ago, it was quickly starting to rust. To give Gadget and Jack a chance to spend more time with each other, Chip and Dale immediately took over for weaponry care by cleaning up the machinery. However, the boys noticed that the Weaponry Room is humid and it could cause dehydration to the body. Chip and Dale opted to put some of the fans in the room so they can get some cool air. The boys also put some fuel to the fire by working only half-dressed. In other words, they were in only shorts. Forty-five minutes into the cleaning, Gadget came in and happily gave the boys the lunch they really deserved after pitching in to help clean up the Weaponry Room. She brought out a special lunch for the two: Split Roast Sandwiches smothered in Porcini Mushrooms, grilled onions, and mozzarella cheese, all topped off with a good hit of Zenom Cola. Gadget has been so happy ever since Chip hasn't been lately being an arrogant bastard and snubbing out Gadget since she hooked up with Monty Jack, so it was a payback for Chip's approved behavior. After she left, Chip and Dale went straight to the table and got something to eat. Dale was lucky enough to get a Split Roast Sandwich because that kind of food would heal his wounds right on the mark. Chip...is having his first try at the sandwich.

"Damn," said Chip as he is sweating from all that work he's been doing with Dale cleaning the Weaponry. "That is some workout cleaning up the rust from all the guns and other armory stuff. Takes us nearly three minutes to scrape the rust out of the guns, the holes, bullets. Man, makes me proud to be a Ranger. Don't you agree, Daley?"

"Damn right," said Dale. "Just the two of us, doing manly work and hopefully after all of that dirty work, hop to the shower and relax, watching nothing but wrestling, poker, and possibly video games while Gadget and Jack have their night together in the bright city of Florida. Hell, I rather go without clothes for the whole damn night. Feel the breeze of the night as usual."

Dale's words made Chip blushed because he was about to say the same thing, but he kept silent not to spoil the party. Right after the two immediately finished their lunches, the two wanted to finish up the work quickly so they can relax for the day. Chip decided to put up some techno music to fuse in the energy during the work, however Chip could be in for a wild ride because there was one song that makes Dale very horny. The song was from the infamous Captain Jack called "Little Boy (Boy Oh Boy Mix)." Chip, who got the music running, keeps on working while cleaning the gun barrel. Dale, on the other hand, cleaning one of the cannons, immediately gets to the groove of the music by bouncing up and down and wiggling his tail while he sees his friend Chip cleaning up the gun barrel in a fashion where Dale thinks Chip is jacking off the gun (seeing the gun being wiped in a jacking off fashion). Then, after Chip finished cleaning the last of the guns, Chip immediately dances to the Captain Jack song and begins rubbing his chest, trying to add some sexual excitement to the atmosphere of the song. Soon, Dale's throbbing thruster was going completely stiff on him, and then, he immediately grabs Chip and pushes him to the wall and presses down his own body closer to Chip. Chip immediately felt Dale's wand pushing through him, even though they were wearing shorts, but his breathing got very heavy as he was feeling Dale rubbing his body which was a heavy turn-on now for the outed chipmunk. Dale begins to moan a little while Chip's moan got very loud on account of Dale's pelvic area was rubbing Chip's behind. Then Dale reached into Chip's shorts, looking for his wand to give him a "write off" or two. But as Chip was about to get whacked off, small beeps were blaring in the Intercom, scaring off Chip and Dale, but they fell down to the floor, feeling that they've been caught. When Gadget came into the scene, she spotted the two chipmunks on the ground.

"Oh, shit," silently said Chip while they are on the ground being sandwiched. "We're caught."

However, she didn't give them such a shocking look because of them being sandwiched to each other. She was actually laughing at them because she was thinking that they slipped onto the floor with their sweat, knowing that she saw all the guns and other equipment cleaned up in precision time. She said to the chipmunks:

"Well, I'll be a crazy son of a bitch. After all of that work and being well cleansed, I can't believe you landed on each other thanks to your sweat. I am so proud of you guys working together without any forms of friction. This will be much easier for Monty and I while we get ready to head out to town. I left money for you guys if you plan to grab a bite to eat and possibly...well, you know, something in your mind. Hope you guys don't get into too much trouble. See ya!"

From there, the two guys felt a sigh of relief for the second time because Gadget thought that they slipped from their excessive sweat from working at the Weaponry Room. This was the second time they were not caught due to their sexual tête à tête actions. Hopefully by tonight it won't be a third time for the boys. Going from South Florida to Asia, we turn our events to Astana, the capital of Kazakhstan, where Dr. Forman Nimrod has been flying around the Forbidden Zone where he is looking for the Plutonium Enrichment Plant so he can sabotage it and bring all the liquid "blood," his code word for gold, to his BioWeapon machine. Nimrod doesn't know about the Forbidden Zone in Astana. He thinks that it was only for enemies to have their "day" together. Guess again, dickface. Nimrod doesn't know that the military of Kazakhstan was watching for any sign of intruders in the Forbidden Zone, mostly in no-fly zones. When Nimrod was about to bring down a suction hose that will not erode from the Plutonium in the Nuclear Silo, he was caught. The Kazakh Military Force spotted the intruder and all of the members began to draw their missile launchers and gun machines directly to the target. One of the leaders of the Military Force gave Dr. Nimrod his warning in plain but broken English:

"Hey, Intruder! You are caught by Military Force! Land plane down and come out with hands to air!"

Nimrod said:

"Å, er det så, teppe spiste? To kan spille det spillet!"

Translation: Oh, is that so, carpet eaters? Two can play that game!"

Right after he got all of the Plutonium supply, Nimrod immediately went up into the air and started carpet-bombing the Military Force, but not with regular ingredients for a bomb. He used missile bombs with a combination of Acid and Phosphorus to severely burn the Kazakh Military Force until the fierce smell of those chemicals make them submit to death. Nimrod's twisted plot worked as a lot of the Military Crew were badly burned and became weak, which caused a reduction of Military people because they quickly retreated due to the acid bomb attack. But for Nimrod, he is not done yet. He's got more in his sleeves than just Phosphorus and Plutonium.

[6:00pm Evening Time in the United States]

6:00pm evening time for the Ranger HeadStead and the sun was beginning to set. The homestead was pretty quiet but rightfully so. The boys were having fun watching the weekly edition of PWF's Super Wrestling Night, while the two lovers, Monterrey Jack and Gadget Hackwrench, were preparing to head straight to the town for the night. Monterrey Jack, who two days ago finally broke his streak of staying as a virgin and giving it away for Gadget, wanted to impress her by putting in a reservation for the Beehive Club, a club exclusive for exotic cuisine, beautiful music, and various shows that were rated Five Stars. They're in luck because they are willing to go see the infamous comedian Zorro Korro, a native Spaniard Chipmunk from Bilbao, Spain, known for his superb comedic stances and outwit personality. Not only that, he has put up a night at the Bellagio Hotel in Palm Springs so they can spend a quiet but romantic night together. Even though Monterrey Jack was very nervous that it was his first time going out with Gadget, he is confident that his first night out will be a successful one. While they were preparing for the night, Chip was on the phone, instead of ordering a pizza, he did something different.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Charmaine?" said Chip. "Yes, this is Chip of the Rescue Rangers. Yeah, I am here to place in an order for tonight. Huh? No, it's not for Gadget. Yeah, let's not get into the case. It's for someone else. Yes, it's going to be the "Ménage a Trois" special. Okay. I would need "Homard Bisque" (Lobster Soup) as an appetizer. Then the main course will be Chicken with Acorns and Pom au Jus. The dessert? Hazelnut Ice Cream. Oh, and I need a bottle of Strawberry Spumante for the beverage. Yes, I'll be paying in cash for the food. Okay, thank you very much. Bonsoir. (Sighs) please, I can't wait that long, Dale. I want to be around your hot body while soaking me in a glass of Champagne. (Sighs) Calm down, Chip. Don't rush it now."

It was now 6:30pm, and Gadget and Monterrey Jack were preparing to head out to the door, all clothed in shiny black garments: Monty in a tux and Gadget in a silky, sparkling, Black baby doll-style dress. Of course they got all of their stuff for the hotel packed up in the RangerCopter well in advance. Chip immediately said goodbye to the happy couple as they headed out the door and onto the RangerCopter...for their night. The homestead was very quiet, yet you could hear the TV in Dale's Room running. The PWF show was over and it was on the local news. Dale was asleep in his room, but for Chip, he knows that he's an hour away from living his dream of entering a relationship with his best friend Dale. 6:45pm and the food just came in from Mme. Charmaine and Chip was getting the food prepared while Dale, still in his room, changed into a different shirt and getting cleaned up so he can enjoy something that Chip is cooking up. Dale was feeling a bit nervous too because he was also on the verge to make Chip's dream come true. Emotions are flying high for these two chipmunks, who felt the stings of defeat. One for Chip who didn't take his relationship seriously with Gadget, and with Dale whose greatest lover was brainwashed at the hands of Nimrod and became Decsreta, officially ending the relationship that last more than three years and was very healthy between a chipmunk and a pink bat. And now the tides have changed and this time, it could not get bigger than this. It was now seven o'clock in the evening, and Dale finally came out of his room, looking handsome and smelling like chocolate due to a strong body spray fitting for this occasion. Dale chose chocolate because of Chip's nose, resembling a chocolate chip. Chip smelt Dale's fragrance immediately and his ears begin to wiggle in excitement because chocolate is his favorite smell and a perfect fit. Dale was smiling too because he was smelling Chip's favorite fragrance: Cherries. It seems to me the would-be romantic couple is so obsessed with flavorful fragrances that they want to set the mood to a higher ground. The two started to hug each other, but it was more than a second of their hug. Their hug turned into three minutes of emotional embracement because they are going to remember the night that they are going to enjoy. Both of the tears stain onto their shirts but the fragrance almost quickly put them in a state of euphoria so after the third minute of the embracement, they released the hug and immediately sat down to begin their feast of celebration. The table was dead center around the living room where everything was decked in white, with the roses placed around the table center with red and white as their colors. The food, all prepared and still hot on delivery, was making the chipmunks' heart race in jubilation. But they calmly and collectively begin their dinner so they can relax and talk about today's day. However, somewhere in the house, we see a shadow, a shadow that has a figure of a bat, hearing all the conversation and taping the boys having dinner together while hiding in the hallways in the dark. It was the brainwashed pink bat Foxxy Silverglove, or Decsreta, seeing them together while filming every move in order to fulfill Nimrod's promise of taking the film and stash it inside Gadget's Room and hopefully see her suffer severely from Chip's homosexual change and then, commit suicide. Foxxy, immediately said this:

"Acolo mergem. Ne apropiem. Casa de sânge. Misiunea de douăzeci şi trei. Prima parte. Cei doi iubiţi începe masa lor împreună. Emoţii mari si arome mirosind mult mai puternic. Acesta va fi doar o chestiune de timp până la noapte este de peste. Decsreta, peste!"

Translation: There we go. We're getting closer. Hell's Bloodbath. Mission Twenty-Three. First part. The two lovers begin their meal together. Emotions high and fragrances smelling much stronger. It will only be a matter of time until the night is over. Decsreta, over!

While continuing to film the dinner, Decsreta's light shadow was shown from the backside. It was the good version of Foxxy, who immediately was crying because she felt that she betrayed herself when she turned her back on Dale and became a slave under Dr. Nimrod. Whatever it is, she is right now trapped inside her own "satanic" body incarnate until the day Nimrod is put in hell for life and hopefully bring forgiveness to the Rangers. After the delicious meal Chip and Dale endured, they immediately cleaned up the dishes but kept the decor around the table while they were preparing to eat up some Hazelnut Ice Cream and watch some television. Chip was beginning to sweat a little bit because he is getting very nervous. Why? Well, he wants to make the first move towards Dale but he is feeling to himself that he doesn't want to screw up and end up making an ass out against Dale. But you know Chip, he tries his best not to get a bit of a temper on him. Although Sports would not fit well into a French Night Out, Dale wanted to see Chip back in the glory days as a amateur wrestler of the Acorn Society. With his plead, Chip got all of his DVDs that were published by the Acorn College Sports Network so they can see Chip's team from 2005 against the Österreicher Ringen Vereinigung (ORV: Austrian Wrestling Association). They finally sat down with the bowl of Hazelnut Ice Cream and enjoyed the show. It was the first time in their lives that they sat down together with an item to be shared. Chip, feeling a tad bit hesitant, said to Dale:

"I have got to admit, Dale. After all of these years not sitting closer to each other while everyone is in the house, we finally have the house to ourselves, including the two of us. And now, I can enjoy the first time sharing a bowl of Hazelnut Ice Cream with the person that I want to adore forever and ever. (Took a taste and moaned in joy for its great taste). How are you enjoying the ice cream, Dale?"

"It's so delicious, Chips," said the smiling Dale. "Never in my life have I ever tried an item that tastes so sweet and...romantic. I was wondering, Chips. If you want to add some passion to it, I got a bowl of Maraschino Cherries and a cup of Hazelstrom in the ready for us."

"I would love it, baby," said the blushing Chip.

He then pours some of the Hazelstrom syrup onto his ice cream and with a cherry on top of it and gave it a taste. Suddenly, after the taste of the mix, Chip's body flourishes into a state of euphoria as he is feeling a little aroused thanks to the Hazelstrom syrup. Then, without warning, Dale puts a cherry pasted with the syrup onto Chip's nose and licked it off in a wave of intense pleasure to make Chip feel right at home. Chip did the same thing, but instead of a cherry, he blasted Dale with some Whipped Cream onto his nose and took a licking on Dale's cherry nose, giving him a wave of pleasure and goose bumps on his body. Dale then said to Chip:

"Boy, oh, boy, Chips, you are sure a rough-houser when it comes to whip cream on my nose. Man, that was a huge turn-on."

"You like that, Daley Dale?" said Chip with a truncated cute voice. "I was thinking later on tonight, we can do something about that fragrance of yours. (Sighs) I can't believe it. We have been best friends for I don't know how long, but it feels like we're taking it to the next level. Dale, I want to make this straight and clear to you. I got to say it right now and I know it's a little fast, but here it goes. Dale, from the bottom of my cute, precious heart, will you do me the honors of keeping me as your lover and begin a new life...with me?"

Suddenly, Dale's eyes were being shined with his tears he is producing, signaling that it was an emotional event towards him and Chip. Finally, he stood up and looked up in Chip's cute eyes and said:

"Chips...you're going to remember this night forever."

Soon, without hesitation, both the boys slowly placed their mouths closer to each other and execute their first kiss. But the kiss soon got fiery as the chipmunks got into a tongue war, extending Chip's desirable need of being the first recipient into the bedroom. Chip and Dale's nervousness became long gone and they continued kissing but Chip's back was being rubbed sensually by Dale's hands, making Chip blush through his body. Chip wanted to tightly squeeze Dale so he can get closer near his crotch area to Dale's. Finally, the two broke the kiss and Dale said to Chip:

"Meet me in the shower in ten minutes, baby."

Chip's face get very red after Dale paraded himself to the bathroom inside his room like he was giving Chip the "come hither" sign. But he has to wait ten minutes so he got serious with the Hazelstrom and pour a lot onto his ice cream and continued eating the Hazelnut Ice Cream, knowing that having a lot of that flavored syrup could bring him to the edge of pleasure. It was eight minutes past time and he is getting everything cleaned up in order to get the lights off for the night. When he immediately entered Dale's Room, it got silent. The television was not on, the room was cleaned up, and soon, the bed was decked out in white silky sheets and sprinkled with Red Rose Petals. The candles were set up but yet to be lit. Then, Chip notices a sign on the bathroom door saying:

"Everything is all set up for you, Chips. When you're ready."

Then, with a deep breath, Chip entered the bathroom to take his evening shower. He immediately took off his jacket and turned the water on to warm as he enters the shower. He felt great relief when he let the warm water trickle down his body while soaping up to get that clean smell of his brown furry body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chip felt his elbows being massaged while feeling the satisfaction of a great massage while soaping up his body. Chip turned around and notices Dale, who is inside the shower with Chip to relax him well before the "night" becomes blissful. Dale, so happy to join Chip in the shower, starting caressing his best friend's face, noticing Chip's smile while showing his dimples, trying to give him the calm feeling. Chip, without hesitation nor shame, grabs Dale quickly, slamming him to the wall and immediately kisses him passionately while feeling Dale's hands rubbing his heart-shaped-style chest in circular form, simulating how a girl would get aroused from being massaged on the chest. Chip's ears were flapping in excitement as his hands were immediately going lower near Dale's hips, trying to find the best part as his present for their new relationship. Chip's legs were close from collapsing like what happened in his shower session last time. But Dale used his legs to keep Chip from falling. Chip went for the crotch area where he felt a bit of a bulge on Dale, noticing that he was getting excited. However, the tap was beginning to go straight to subtle cold. Dale said to Chip:

"Baby, the water is getting closer from getting colder. How about we get out and lay down on the bed."

Chip agreed with Dale and turned off the water and immediately carried Dale in full strength to the bedroom, where the candles were already lit to bring blissful passion in the atmosphere. It was then that Chip threw Dale to the bed and pounced on him straight on, starting his emotional and romantic encounter with Dale. Dale decided that in his interest with his new boyfriend, he wants to give Chip the blissful passion he has long been awaited for. Dale's huge wand quickly went up as Chip was seeing it for the first time in his life. However, there was one problem. One of Chip's teeth was dead center and it could pose a problem if he injures Dale. But Chip came up with the idea and started licking Dale's throbbing wand. Dale shuts his eyes in pure tension as he felt Chip's tongue licking through the base and the head of his wand. Dale's breathing sharply goes into a tantric feeling as he told Chip to continue on, and soon, Chip tilted his head sideways so he can perform a "Sidewinder," a form of fellatio where instead of performing the oral activity inside the mouth, the recipient tilts his head, grasps his mouth to the base of the wand, and goes up and down while the tongue tickles it. Dale's beads of sweat was producing around his head, noting the extreme pleasure of Chip slapping his tongue around his throbbing wand, where Dale screamed:

"OH, CHIPS! CHIPS! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! IT FUCKIN' FEELS SO GOOD!"

Chip then used his right hand and slowly moved his hand from up and down, causing Dale's back to have spasms. Dale's ears were wiggling in excitement as well as Dale asked Chip to halt otherwise he could pop big time. Chip noticed that his bottle of strawberry champagne was near his side and he feels like he was to drink up but not yet. Dale immediately got up and grabbed a bottle of baby oil while Chip was lying down on his stomach, just waiting to get reamed. Dale immediately poured the contents onto Chip's body, including his bottom side. Dale rubbed Chip's body all around to get that blissful shine, but he was rubbing Chip's bottom, trying to rub his exit way for lubrication. Chip's tail wiggled out of control as he got a sharp inhalation as he was feeling Dale's fingers going inside and out in order to relax his exit way. Chip immediately said to Dale:

"Oooh, Daley. Don't stop! Don't stop! It feels so fucking good! OOOOH!"

Chip's wand started to go up but he didn't want to jack it because he wants to pop the shot without any help of his hands while bringing out the full force of his orgasm in his own body.

"Chip...," said Dale as he was closer from crying, but not in shame. "Get ready...my forever lover."

Finally, it was time. Dale prepared his wand by soaking the remaining oil onto his huge wand, getting every bit of his wand lubricated. Dale began approaching onto Chip's bottom side, performing a circular motion to tease Chip. Chip's body felt a sharp tingly feeling but was a little cold, notifying Dale that his body was saying, "No more tease. Do me now!" Finally, after seconds worth of teasing, Dale slowly inserted his huge wand into Chip's exit way. Chip screamed loudly as he was finally getting his wish. His loud nearly deafen Dale but he could care no less. All Dale cares now is being romantically involved with Chip. Dale's huge wand engulfed into Chip's exit and stopped a second to take a deep breath so he knows what he is going to do. Dale's breathing was tantric because it was the first time he gone somewhere that was tight but never performed on better occasions. Finally, Dale started to thrust slowly up and down while his breathing begins to take effect. Dale's eyes closed while thrusting onto Chip, giving him a thought on how he will live once they finally out themselves towards the Rangers. Dale's moans were getting a little louder but Chip was hollering in sheer ecstasy as this feeling was awesome yet so innocent. Chip said to Dale while he was being reamed:

"Oooh, Dale! Dale! Deeper! Deeper! OOOH! Spank me, baby! Spank my furry ass!"

Dale's doggy-style position with Chip made Dale blush through his face and around his chest. Shyness has never gone through Dale even though having sex with the same gender. Then Dale immediately lifted Chip and sat on the edge while he lets Chip bump and grind during the process. Dale also fulfilled Chip's promise by spanking him hard. Chip immediately grabbed the leftover Hazelstrom near his side and poured the remaining contents onto his chest, signaling that he wants more rubbing from his heart-shaped-style chest. Dale obeyed and rubbed his chest splattered in the sweet syrup. The sweet scent of hazelnuts mixed with the chocolate-scented and cherry-scented body sprays felt powerful to Chip and Dale as both of them once again shed tears of joy and love. Dale lets Chip control the session by going on top of him, facing each other in a close embrace. Dale then shook the bottle of Strawberry Spumante and popped the cork, but they were not planning to drink it. In a show of loving one another, Dale poured some of the Spumante onto Chip's body, making his body wet and glistening with the wine contents and the pleasant smell of the Strawberry flavor. Chip's moan got tantric and loud as he was continuing to feel the sensual feeling of getting reamed with Dale. They were getting closer to the end, but their sensitivity to both of them was powerful to the Nth degree. Both Chip and Dale started kissing again while Chip's hips were rocking in rhythmic pace. Chip said to Dale:

"Dale. I know we're getting to the end, but I want you to know is that I will never let go of you, even it means death to us. I love you, Dale! I really do!"

"I...I love you, too, Chips," said the emotionally tight Dale as he looked into Chip's cute eyes and gazed at it before the conclusion. "I don't care how people will react to us, but I will stick with you for the remainder of our lives...even if it means death."

Dale immediately started thrusting on Chip in a fast pace while Chip was hanging on to his shoulders so he won't let go of Chip. The two were facing each other while screaming hard in sheer passion, hoping that they will someday continue their passionate feelings towards one another. Then, Dale shouted:

"CHIPS! CCHIIIPPS! HANG ON, BABY! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA..."

Chip also said:

"OH, DALEY! I'M GOING TO POP! GO AHEAD AND LET IT ALL OUT IN ME! PLEASEEE!"

Dale was getting closer to orgasm, but he continues ramming up Chip so he can get ready to fire the shot. Chip's throbbing wand begins to vibrate as he was getting closer to orgasm, thanks to his stimulation inside from Dale's performance on Chip. Finally, after forty-five minutes of blissful passion...

"CHHHHHIIIIIPPPPPPPSSSSSS!"

"DDDDDDDAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEE!"

Their screams nearly shattered the windows of the HeadStead as the romantic chipmunks felt the ultimate climatic ending while their juices spurted out in high fashion. But Chip's liquid finally gets caught on Dale's face, and to his chagrin, Dale loved his liquid because the Hazelstrom syrup made it completely sweet. Chip's first ten shots fired in the air high, but the final four gave Dale's chance to get splat on the face. Finally, the two loving chipmunks eventually lay down to their beds, soaked from their excessive sweat and unabashed feelings. Chip, still feeling the liquids pumping out of Dale's wand, holds on tight as his dreams became a full-blown reality. They have one last passionate kiss before they start going to sleep. For the first time in their life, they have finally felt how sex makes them be together in just one blissful night. Finally, the air of the air conditioner blows out the candles and the lovers drifted to sleep, naked and exhausted, but gave Chip's wish into a reality. However...

"Excelent. Înregistrarea final din aceasta noapte păcătoase este acum finalizată. Dr. Nimrod va fi atât de încântat de faptul că am încheiat lucrările lui mişelesc pentru el. Sper ca se intoarce astfel încât să putem începe punerea ravagii în viaţa fiecăruia! Trăiască Dr. Nimrod!"

Translation: Superb. The final recording of this sinful night is now completed. Dr. Nimrod is going to be so pleased that I have completed his dastardly work for him. I hope he comes back so we can start putting havoc into everyone's life! Long live Dr. Nimrod!

That was the voice of Foxxy SIlverglove for the last time, getting ready to place the DVD of the two chipmunks' love-making session near the TV room so she can wait to see the rise and fall...of Gadget Hackwrench's life.*

Note: Kazakhstan does not have a nuclear plant following the Anti-nuclear movement or "Nevada Semipalatinsk" of 1989. This fanfiction does have one but in the following sabotage for the enemy's weapon.


	6. Helvetehunder Mission 666: Infiltration

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Six: Helvetehunder Mission #666: Infiltration!

3:00am. Helvete og Blod. It was still early in the morning in Southern Florida, but for the Sanctuary of the deranged professor Forman Nimrod, it was a tireless trip from Kazakhstan to Florida. Nimrod returned with great success, but with minimal damage. He had a carpet-bombing and dogfight with the Kazakh Military Force who was trying to stop Nimrod from taking all the Plutonium from a power plant in order to complete his BioWeapon machinery to prepare for the ultimate battle with the Rescue Rangers. All members of the Helvetehunder Faction began to form their line military style in order to appease their master. Nimrod finally came out of his plane and immediately walked to his faction with a huge demonic smile in his face because his mission was successful. He then silently raised his left hand with his Black Glove laced with an inverted Pentagram and made a devil gesture, prompting the Helvetehunder to shout "All Hail Odin!" continuously until he entered his sanctuary. Inside, a bevy of bats were seeing Nimrod walking into his invention, the BioWeapon, looking at it sensing the bats that he was one step away towards Chemical Warfare with his enemies. Then, out of the blue, without hearing the device, Foxxy slowly approaches to Nimrod with the Video Camera and said:

"Domnul meu, am venit la tine cu cel mai mare dintre toate noutatile. Eu am şi îndeplini misiunea în înregistrarea tuturor de confruntari rozătoare homosexuale sexuală, fără suflare a acoperi mea. Şi acum, eu va trebui să procesului de disc so I a putea puneţi-l în cazul în care Gadget pot vedea urâciunea dintre aceste două suflete lipsite de valoare."

Translation: My lovable master, I have come to you with greatest of all news. I have fulfilled your mission in recording all of the gay chipmunks' sexual confrontations without blowing my cover. And now, I will need to process the disk so I can place it where Gadget can see the abomination of these two worthless souls.

Nimrod, smiling demonically at Foxxy, immediately said to her:

"Decsreta, er dette en av grunnene jeg har blitt vellykket takket være din rask tenkning. Hvis jeg hadde du vokse større, i nærheten av høyden min, ville jeg knulle hjernen din ut. Faktisk fikk jeg et helvete for en dose venter på deg, bør du akseptere mitt tilbud?"

Translation: Decsreta, this is one reason I have become successful thanks to your quick thinking. If I had you grow bigger, near my height, I would fuck your brains out. In fact, I got a hell of a dose waiting for you, should you accept my offering?

Foxxy agreed and Nimrod grabbed a syringe filled with the growth liquid for Foxxy and injected it to her right arm, waiting for a chance to commit bestiality towards Foxxy. Nimrod then said to Foxxy:

"Gi det litt tid for dosen til arbeidet. For nå, få litt søvn, mens jeg starter lossingen av Plutonium at vi stjal i Kasakhstan for å fylle opp BioVåpon Kontainer. Jeg kan ikke vente på denne dagen som kommer. Redningspatruljen, du tiden er ute. Vær forberede seg på å bli sendt ned til helvete!"

Translation: Give it some time for the dose to work. For now, get some sleep while I start unloading the Plutonium that we stole in Kazakhstan to fill up the BioWeapon Container. I cannot wait for this day to come. Rescue Rangers, you're time is up. Be prepared to be sent down to hell!

Finally, Nimrod laughs demonically as loud as he can so everyone can hear his echo for a while. Three hours had passed and it was mildly dark as the sun was beginning to rise. Inside the Ranger HeadStead, the rooms were all quiet, especially the den. But inside Dale's Room, there were candles around the scenery, bed pedals still flocking around the floor, then came the two chipmunks sleeping with each other: Chip and Dale. Both of them, still embracing each other, naked and still drenched in sweat on account of the air conditioner being on. Chip's night finally became a full blown reality as he committed his relationship with Dale as the two made ends meet in the bedroom in a full scale, blown out erotic night that put both the outed chipmunks into a euphoric state. As morning creeps up for the chipmunks, the two immediately opened their eyes and looked at each other, without shame, without persecution, without fear. They wanted to talk, but they could not as they immediately embrace each other with a thirty-second tongue war. When they got up, they immediately tossed the sweat-soaked linens and sheets to the Laundry Room and the duo stepped into the shower to get cleaned up. Now this time, they got the kinks working to let the shower run more than forty-five minutes for hot water. Why? We don't know. The two doused their musk-scent body to the hot water, feeling immediate relief to their bodies. But before they can soak themselves to their scented soaps, Dale immediately grabbed Chip's erect wand and immediately started licking on it. Chip knew that from the first move Dale committed, he had to return the favor to him. He wasn't aware from the fact that he was going to get blown from the top early in the morning. And guess what, he has opted to go for it. Chip grabbed a bottle of water-resistant lube and rubbed his wand to get the full cover. He lubed up Dale's tight exit way, and did what Dale did to him, putting two fingers inside of him to loosen up. Dale's ears wiggled completely out of control as he moaned so hard he was close from orgasm. But Chip didn't want to stop now because of Dale's scream. Dale faced the shower wall while Chip proceeds to put his erect wand into Dale's exit way so he can wake up bright and early, full of spunk. Chip slowly inserts his wand into Dale while he closes his eyes to produce a dream that he was letting Dale ride on him while fucking him hard. Dale, breathing hard, loved every inch of Chip's wand going into him up and down.

"Oh, Chips," said the happy Dale. "Promise me this. Promise me that this will be remembered in my memory forever and ever?"

"Mmmm," moaned Chip. "You damn right it's going to be forever, babe. Let's see how you can handle my technique, Daley. Hold still!"

Within moments, Dale held on to the bar pole of the shower while Chip picked up Dale's body and continued on thrusting inside and out on Dale. The bathroom quickly developed a lot of steam due to the chipmunks' second confrontation between each other. Chip, ramming Dale hard as a thank you for making his life much better, goes straight down to the floor with Chip on top, but with Dale facing the exit of the shower door. Just then, the shower automatically switched off and the ceiling shower started running but in a rainfall setting. Soon, Dale's face started blushing because it was his favorite scene even when it's outside. Dale kept running the gamut as Chip spanks his ass hard, making Dale scream louder, feeling the mild pain but ultimate sensation. Then, Dale tilted his body and lie down on Chip's body, trying to make a Split Sandwich before the finale. Both Chip and Dale enjoyed the hot water running down their naked furry bodies, indicating that their lives will be sexually natured. Finally, Dale's screams came into play as he hollers in the shower room, shattering two candle scones from the entrance, while Chip followed Dale's lead and shot out his load into Dale, letting him feel his white liquid inside of him. Dale has now got the favor he wanted by Chip. Soon, they got off each other and showered up together because Gadget and Monterrey Jack are coming back from their one night romance downtown at the Bellagio Hotel. However, the two chipmunks are making a deal not to reveal themselves to Gadget as homosexual couples. Should they succeed, right after a possible war, they want to take a month long vacation to the Island of Tonga, to enjoy the beautiful shiny waters and hopefully have a island house all for them to enjoy their blissful night. Should they fail, then there's a possible time death will become the necessity to war if they had to save Gadget. After they finally got cleaned up, Chip and Dale immediately got dressed and headed straight to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The duo went back to their own ways, with Dale in a Hawaiian Shirt, and Chip with his favorite jacket and fedora hat, which he cannot let go of until the day he passes on. However, as the duo was preparing to make breakfast, the housefly Zipper has finally returned along with his lover Queenie Bee to see how everything's going. Zipper, who now acquired the perfect tone of his Dutch speaking, said to Queenie:

"Hmm. Wow. Alles is stil en schoon sinds ik overgelaten aan met u, Queenie. Ahh. Onze favoriete duo: Knabbel en Babbel. Hmm, dat is vreemd. Gadget en Jack zijn verdwenen. Ik vraag me af wat er met hen gebeurd?

Translation: Hmm. Wow. Everything's all quiet and clean ever since I left to be with you, Queenie. Ahh, look. Chip and Dale. Hmm, that's odd. Gadget and Jack are gone. I wonder what happened to them?

Suddenly, Queenie said to Zipper:

"Zeer interessant. Weet je, als mijn geheugen me goed, ik herinner me de dag dat ik hoorde zeer luide geluiden toen we vergadering samen op de honingraten. Het lijkt mij dat Gadget en Monterrey ging buiten de stad, terwijl ze Knabbel en Babbel kreeg op de plicht van de hoeve. Ik ben nog steeds verward over de reden waarom Knabbel afgesnauwd Gadget uit de relatie."

Translation: Very interesting. You know, if my memory serves me correctly, I remember the day that I heard very loud sounds when we were meeting together at the Honeycombs. It seems to me that Gadget and Monterrey went out of town while they got Chip and Dale on duty of the homestead. I am still confused on why Chip snubbed Gadget out of the relationship.

Then Zipper said:

"U maakt een goed punt over, Queenie. Hmm, omdat het je eerste keer in ons nieuwe huis in Zuid-Florida, hoe zeggen we over een snelle hallo tegen de jongens, hè? U zult zich comfortabel voelen thuis!"

Translation: You make a good point about it, Queenie. Hmm, well, since it's your first time in our new home in Southern Florida, how about we say a quick hello to the boys, huh? You'll feel comfortable at home!

Within a moment's notice, the two lovers approach the kitchen to meet Chip and Dale. But before they can meet them, they noticed their strange behavior from the time being. They immediately saw Chip helping Dale squeeze orange juice but using a double hand maneuver. Zipper found the true behavior of Chip. Chip immediately hugged Dale one more time but in a tight embrace before he gets to work on the main breakfast dish: Eggs Roulette with Bacon, Eggs, Mushroom, Mozzarella cheese, etc. Soon, Zipper's body began to tremble as he feels that the duo became homosexual couples. Zipper couldn't bear it so he immediately fled straight to Monterrey's Room to cool himself down. Queenie Bee didn't mind Chip and Dale being gay because Gadget was being snubbed too much before they moved to Florida. But she started to have some flashbacks about her decision. When Queenie was the Queen of the Honeycomb Kingdom of Holland, she made a decree allowing homosexuals to flourish in the kingdom without punishment nor persecution. But it came at a high price because she was dethroned by her vile brother who labeled her as a Satan incarnate because he was the only member of the Bee Family to preserve extreme conservative views and ordered all homosexuals to be jailed for life or pay a heavy fine of ten million guilders. But he was immediately dethroned since his two days as the interim ruler because all of his policies were unethical and unconstitutional. But right now, this is serious business that would require Queenie to get Zipper to snap out of it and let them live their way. While she decided to join Zipper in Monterrey's room, coming closer to the entrance door was Monterrey Jack and Gadget Hackwrench who were returning home from having a night out downtown. The two, wearing nothing but their regular clothes despite having all of their stuff in the suitcase, finally entered the house and saw the two chipmunks preparing to set breakfast down the table so everyone can fill their stomach with good health and life.

(Sniff, Sniff) "Ooolanelly," said Monterrey Jack. "Is it just me or we're having a roulette breakfast for today? It smells delicious!"

"Whatever it is, I can smell my favorite dish in the entire small world," said the happy Gadget. "I am so damned impress that you guys are getting along more than I have ever seen in my life. Boys, I can't thank you enough for giving us the opportunity to have our time while you guarded the house and making us something to eat. I am even surprised we have yet to see Nimrod make the first attack against us. What a fucking pussy willow! If he's so scared, then why is he called the deranged professor? Lack of experience I must say. Well, come on, everyone, let's stuff it up!"

Everyone was pretty much in shock and awe that she gave a mouthful against Dr. Forman Nimrod because she thinks that Nimrod is weak and only relies on his demonology and poisonous chemicals to life his life of hell. Unfortunately for Gadget, her words are going to be shoved straight back to her mouth pretty soon because Nimrod...is up to something. Returning to Helvete og Blod, Forman Nimrod selected a number of members from the Helvetehunder Faction to his Main Throne Room with Decsreta, aka Foxxy, who has been growing a lot due to the formula that he injected on her so she can be fucked every time Nimrod is "out of his mind." Decsreta is currently resting upside down with her wings spread out to indicate the members to pay attention while Nimrod begins his mission statement for the first attack on the Rescue Rangers.

"Håndlangere i Helvete og blod, har jeg valgt dere, for tjue medlemmer av Helvetehunder Faction, forfølge en oppgave av stor lojalitet og ondt. Mine venner, har jeg endelig fullført fylling syfonig prosessen av plutonium for å aktivere BioVåpon, og nå er vi dager unna å forfølge angrepet på både delstaten Florida, og de jævla gnagere, Redningspatruljen. Men, vi må starte sakte med en svært enkel oppgave. Infiltrasjon. Vi må vise et eksempel til gnagere at vi kommer til å myrde snart at det onde er den eneste veien mot fred i våre sinn, ikke mot det gode. Thor vil ha oss til å drepe. Thor vil ha oss til å sende en melding til de overlevende menneskene at hvis du ikke om side med oss og vår tilbedelse torden gud, vil du bli rammet hardt med et lyn, paralyserende deg fra avfallet ned. Også trenger vi å lage en Rescue Ranger svak. Jeg fikk bevis som ville gjøre at tispa lide døden følelsesmessig. Snipp og Snapp seksuelle møtet. Decsreta vil bringe det video inne Gadget værelse i en form av en DVD, og når vi har alt nødvendig i orden, må dere trekke første blod på den mannlige gnagere. Gi dem helvete når du kjemper dem øye til øye. Skulle du være vellykket, vil fase en bli fullført. Vi har to faser for å gå gjennom så vil jeg gi deg et siste råd før du fatt på ditt oppdrag: Manglende betyr døden til Odin. Du forstår? Flott. Deretter videre til ditt oppdrag. Alle hagl Odin!"

Translation: Fellow henchmen of Helvete og Blod, I have selected you guys, the twenty members of the Helvetehunder Faction, to pursue a mission of great loyalty and evil. My friends, I have finally completed the siphoning process of the plutonium to activate the BioWeapon, and now we are days away to pursue the attack on both the state of Florida, and those infested Rodents, the Rescue Rangers. But, we have to start off slow with a very simple mission. Infiltration. We need to show an example to the rodents that we're going to murder soon that evil is the only path towards peace in our minds, not towards the Good People. Thor wants us to kill. Thor wants us to send a message towards the surviving people that if you do not side with us and worship our Thunder God, you will be stricken hard with a flash of lightning, paralyzing you from the waste down. Also, we need to make a Rescue Ranger weak. I got the evidence that would make that bitch suffer to death emotionally. Chip and Dale's sexual encounter. Decsreta will bring the video inside Gadget's Bedroom in a form of a DVD, and once we got everything needed in order, you guys must draw first blood on the male chipmunks. Give them hell when you fight them eye-to-eye. Should you be successful, phase one will be completed. We got two more phases to go through so I will give you one last piece of advice before you embark on your mission: Failure means death to Odin. You understand? Great. Then make haste. Hail Odin!"

Within moments, all of the members of the Helvetehunder Faction began their trek from the sanctuary to their destination so they proceed with Nimrod's request. While Nimrod was watching the members prepare to get on the boat, he notices on the window through a reflected shadow that Decsreta was beginning to grow some more of her body and she was beginning to grow bigger bat wings and a fill figure, now standing at four feet nine inches. Nimrod is hoping for six feet so he can have his demonic dream come true. Back at the homestead of the Rangers, while Gadget and Monterrey quietly sit around the rocking bench, enjoying the much better weather, Chip was immediately clearing up all of the stuff he had in the spare room because he has opted to bunk with Dale in his room for the time being. Chip doesn't want to be sleeping in a single bed anymore since last night's romantic evening. However, Dale is a tad bit worried because bunking with Chip would cause an alarm to Gadget, knowing that sleeping together would be a final blow to the Rangers. But he didn't worry about that as an important factor; he worries now about Doctor Nimrod's ultimate war against the Rangers. After everything was situated in Dale's room, Chip decided to take a power nap while Dale decides to get to work on attack plans against Nimrod's servants. But, he was stopped by Gadget Hackwrench, who just wanted to chat a bit with Dale while he heads to the Strategy Room.

"You must've been busy taking care of your room while taking much care with your friend Chip," said the confident Gadget. "I kind of noticed about the spare room now being emptied by Chip and I was wondering just for a word of cause. Is he lonely?"

"Uggh," stuttered Dale, who is trying not to blow his cover, "Well, you know poor Chip. Ever since he decided to go alone after you gave him the old one-two, he was opting to bunk with somebody and hopefully get a chance to talk and hopefully tell stories, and possibly, watch TV or playing games. I just wanted to make sure Chip feels right at home in my room since Foxxy is gone. He even got his set of DVDs into my room so he can enjoy his entertainment."

"Well," began Gadget, "I could tell by the way you have been treating by was the fact that he has been extremely happy and chipper, despite me hooking up with Jack. However, I still believe that it is a very good idea. Chip needs a friend who can take of him, not just simply going on adventures or defending him, he needs to be with someone who cares more for him and when he's down in the dumps, he needs that one simple thing that can cure him. I'm just glad you and Chip got much better being as best friends. But remember, we must take sacrifices when the time comes against Dr. Nimrod. I doubt it. I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you guys for dinner."

Dale finally got a sigh of relief that he didn't blow his cover, otherwise it would be hell towards the gay chipmunks and being accepted again with Gadget and Monterrey Jack.

9:00pm

Nine o'clock has passed and once again, the lights go off for the whole night as the Rangers prepare for their night of slumber. Well, again, not yet. While Gadget's room was quiet with the two lovebirds together in their arms, Dale's room was lit with the television set on, taking a stab at a show fit for the two outed guys: Doppelgänger. Chip and Dale, all without anything but Chip's Fedora Hat, comfortably lay back onto each other, relaxing their minds out while watching the show, hoping to sleep well until tomorrow...or so they know. Five miles toward the homestead, twenty members of the Helvetehunder Faction are marching in a pseudo-communist style while carrying their weapons to execute their first phase of the mission: infiltrating the home. Ten members, all big bats at five feet, the other ten, chameleons smaller enough to attack, stop their marching and begin looking up at the big oak tree, knowing that they have to climb up and begin their attack. Decsreta, who is one heartbeat away from making Gadget's life a living hell, says to the members:

"Asta este. Momentul nostru de adevărului a sosit. Să ne face stăpânul nostru demonice fericit şi să facă această simplă şi rapidă. Odată intrat în casă, atac de obiective principale: Chip si Dale. Odată ce acest lucru se întâmplă, voi locul DVD în cameră Gadget lui şi să scape noastre. Amintiţi-vă, voi nu, nu se aşteaptă să trăiască de lumina zilei. Ai înţeles?"

Translation: This is it. Our moment of truth has arrived. Let us make our demonic master happy and make this simple and quick. Once you enter the house, attack the main targets: Chip and Dale. Once that happens, I'll place the DVD in Gadget's Room and make our escape. Remember, you guys fail, don't expect to live by daylight. Do you understand?

Then, the members say to Decsreta: "JA, MITTE BLOD GUDINNE!"

Translation: YES, MY BLOOD GODDESS!"

Then Decsreta said:

"Excelent. Timpul până la începerea misiunii Numărul de şase sute şaizeci şi şase! Liliecii, se pregăti pentru atac!"

Translation: Awesome. Time to commence Mission #666! Bats, make your move!

With the signal to start the mission, the bigger bats prepare to lift up the chameleons up to the tree to initiate the infiltration mission. Inside Jack's room, Zipper calmed down thanks to him going to sleep and relaxing with Queenie, only to wake up after hearing some wings flapping outside of their homestead. Zipper thought a minute ago that it was Foxxy coming back to render forgiveness towards the Rescue Rangers. When he looked into the window, he was proven wrong. He saw a bevy of bats carrying chameleons closer to the entrance ramp. Zipper, frightened by the intruders coming closer, he tells Queenie:

"Queenie! Wakker worden! Indringers in de buurt van ons huis! Wakker worden!"

Translation: Queenie! Wake up! Intruders near our house! Wake up!

Queenie wakes up and say:

"Wat is er, Zipper? Je was comfortabel toen we naar bed. Wacht een minuut. Uw ogen. Ik voel angst in je geest. Wat de oorzaak is, mijn liefde?

Translation: What's wrong, Zipper? You were relaxed when we went to bed. Wait a minute. Your eyes. I sense fear in your mind. What's causing it, my love?

Zipper then showed Queenie the window where the infiltrators are getting closer from coming in. She said:

"Heilige Moeder van God! Wie zijn deze schoften?!"

Translation: Holy Mother of God! Who are these bastards!?"

Zipper immediately saw the symbol of Thor and said:

"Ah, ik vond het antwoord. Ik herkende de Hamer van Thor uit een persoon. Onze vijand. Nimrod! Kom op, Queenie! We moeten wakker worden het team!"

Translation: Ah, I found the answer. I recognized the Hammer of Thor from one person. Our Enemy, Nimrod! Come on, Queenie! We have to wake up the team.

Within moments, Zipper and Queenie immediately went into the Meeting Room to sound the alarm. They pushed the big Alarm Button, but Zipper didn't hear the alarm button. Then Zipper noticed that the alarm was at a thirty second delay. Zipper angrily said:

"Verdomme, Babbel, u sluw zoon van een teef! Dertig seconden. Dat klinkt als een eeuwigheid. Queenie, zijn de vijanden dichter bij de deur?"

Translation: Damnit, Dale, you sly son of a bitch! Thirty seconds. That sounds like an eternity. Queenie, are the enemies closer to the door?

Queenie looks at the window and sees that the members are awaiting their attack but slowly. She said:

"Wat? Dat is vreemd. Ze zijn gewoon staan te wachten voor ons om naar buiten gaan. Dat is raar. Hoeveel tijd we hebben verlaten voordat de sirene afgaat?"

Translation: What? That's odd. They're just standing there, waiting for us to go outside. That is weird. How much time we have got left before the alarm goes off?

Zipper simply said:

"Twintig seconden!" (Twenty Seconds)

Back inside Dale's room, while the enemies were surrounding the house, Dale's wand was getting whacked at the hands of Chip since their show finished up so they are trying to do something to kill time. Chip, letting Dale dawn the Fedora Hat, are trying to envision their fantasy of themselves being like Indiana Jones riding together to the Sahara Desert in search for the silver lamp containing the young Alim Halabab al Jhinni, the greatest Jhinni of all who wishes peace upon earth and does not condone violence. However, just as they were closer from the biggest part of the dream, the alarm rings in. Chip and Dale got flustered when the alarm came off and decided to head to the den to find out what is going on, same to Gadget and Monterrey Jack, who were trying to get some sleep. Monterrey found Zipper in a distressful mood and said to him:

"What's happening, Zipper? Why did you call for us via the alarm?"

Zipper, who can't switch his language mode back to English, asks Queenie to tell them the awful news. She said:

"Sorry to wake you guys up, but he spotted a bevy of bats with chameleons coming at the door. He said it was the work of Nimrod."

"NIMROD!" everyone said in panic. They had thought the alarm would immediately go off from their trap full of lasers, but...

"Oh, shit!' shouted Gadget. "How can I be so irresponsible? I forgot to ask Chip and Dale to set up the security items outside. Shit, how can I be so damn irresponsible?"

But before Monterrey gets a chance to speak, the infiltrators finally got into the house with the use of force to break the windows, stunning the Rescue Rangers. Then, Chip and Dale took a step forward and Chip said:

"We're going to take care of these assholes right now. The rest of you, run for cover! Now!"

As the rest were going in for cover, one of the members of the Helvetehunder steps forward and immediately eyes solely on Dale. Eyes gleaming in crimson red, the chameleon spoke to Dale in Icelandic, part of Nimrod's vocal heritage to Scandinavia:

"Já. Nagdýr. Ég lykta blóð í kvöld. Við höfum pantanir frá meistara Nimrod að gefa þér dæmi um harða ofbeldi. Hvað um það? Viltu berjast?"

Translation: Yes. Rodents. I smell blood tonight. We have orders from our Master Nimrod to give you an example of extreme violence. How about it? Will you fight us?"

Then, Dale, grabbing a Pocketknife out of his shirt, said to him:

"Over my dead body!"

He jumps on the chameleon and slashes his neck, spewing the unnamed chameleon's blood onto the floor. The rest of the henchmen, angry at Dale's violent attack on an Icelandic-laced chameleon, took matters into their own hands and marched forward to attack Chip and Dale. Dale, confident that he will knock out the rest of the members, told Chip:

"Time to show Nimrod how we male chipmunks are made of. I'll take the bastards, Omega Style (right), you go for the rest, Alpha Style (left). Leave no soul behind!"

Within minutes, Chip and Dale went on the attack and immediately pummeled the first four of their enemies brutally. Chip, remember that he is a former wrestler for the Acorn Society, decided to give one member a run for his life. He got him in a modified STF, but added a choke hold to block his airway, leaving him motionless on the ground. But one of the members was charging up his running to execute a battering ram-style tackle on Chip. Chip then takes out a 7mm Glückschaffer Glock Gun and without hesitation, he took a wild shot on the running chameleon, shooting him in the head point blank. Dale, on the other hand, took matters into his own hands and fought one of the members into the kitchen. Dale, getting vicious, grapples on the member and tries to commit to a Samoan Drop onto the glass table, but the unknown chameleon fights back and mule kicks Dale's face, knocking him hard to the ground. Dale's nose started to bleed rapidly due to the mule kick he received, but the chameleon who is fighting Dale tries to get Dale to the glass table, ends up getting the last laugh. Dale immediately slams the chameleon's face onto the glass table, shattering it to pieces. Dale then picks up the chameleon and says to him:

"Yer ain't going to take away my life, you sack of shit!"

He then throws the chameleon out the window, hitting his head hard onto the tree stump, killing on impact, like what happened between him and the stalker David Alcaline. While the fighting continues, Decsreta was trying to find a sneaky way inside the house, trying to get the DVD into Gadget's room. However, she notices that Monterrey and Gadget are hiding inside their room, hoping that Chip and Dale would end this threat in a matter of minutes. But...

"Acolo sunt. Este timpul dau dureri de cap viermilor cele mai dure din lume în peste un deceniu."

Translation: There they are. It's time that I give those maggots the world's harshest headache in over a decade."

Inside the bedroom, Zipper, Queenie, Monterrey, and Gadget were huddling together in fear because they felt it was a warning sign from Doctor Nimrod. Gadget kept saying to herself while having her head onto Jack's chest "I don't want to die. God have mercy on us all!" because her recent rebuttal over Nimrod is true and now she is regretting it and hopefully the boys will kill all of those chameleons and put an end to this infiltration threat. Jack said to Queenie:

"I cannot believe this shit, not in a million years that a deranged scientist would order all of those bloody arse-fuckers to scare us off in order to achieve his first attack."

Queenie said:

"I have the same feelings, Jack. I feel now that if my kingdom is under attack by his network, then the Netherlands is in serious trouble. I just hope no one would commence a sneak attack behind our backs."

Then, without hesitation, Decsreta took a deep, huge breath, and then, she initiated the Splitting Wave, her form of an attack where the sounds are more than 500 decibels a second, causing a sudden impact either inside of a house, public, or even a person. Gadget's Room was immediately caught in the scream, causing everything to crack, especially everything made out of glass. Both of the members felt lifeless after hearing the malevolent scream, feeling like their souls were being ripped apart by the devil. Soon, everything began to break. Windows, vases, the the fan, and the mirrors. Finally, Decsreta immediately threw the DVD into the room, landing on the drawers, and finally ordered all of the bats to return to the sanctuary for mission debriefing, leaving the last two henchmen fighting Chip and Dale near the front porch. The two henchmen were still full of energy while Chip and Dale were getting closer to exhausting their energy. The henchmen knew that it was time to pull "the big boys" out. And so they did, pulling out huge swords in order to prepare for the brutal attack. Chip, knowing that he cannot fight anymore, said to Dale:

"Dale, I don't know how we're going to continue fighting those pathetic assholes. my legs are beginning to wear out. Dale, if I become the first to be murdered, make sure you cremate my ashes so you can remember me...for the rest of your life?"

Before Dale can answer, Chip immediately shows him a unusual weapon but not in full disclosure because it will notify the enemies quickly. Dale said:

"Hmm. Of course I will....Chips."

Then one of the chameleons said:

"Det er på tide de begynner å miste energien. Kom, la oss kutte opp i ryggen og komme oss vekk herfra. Dr. Nimrod venter hans feiring."

Translation: It's about time they start to lose their energy. Come on, let's cut up their backs and get the fuck out of here. Dr. Nimrod is awaiting his celebration.

But Chip immediately got back on his feet and pull out his twin stab gun and shoots it, stabbing the chameleons on the heart _pon blanc_. But there was a string to the stabbers, noting that Chip has something up their sleeves. Chip said to the chameleons:

"Tell Dr. Nimrod that I will be seeing him in hell!"

He lets go of the stab gun, letting it roll towards the chameleons, knocking them out of the HeadStead and falling to their deaths. It was finally over. The chipmunks were tired, distraught, but very happy that they saved the Rescue Rangers from being annihilated quickly at the hands of Nimrod. Chip immediately embraced Dale tightly and gave his the deepest kiss ever for not only saving him, but also all of the lives of the Rescue Rangers without getting hurt. Chip said to Dale:

"Daley, I don't know what I am going to do without you. I cannot believe your sheer fighting skills and defense you put upon those nasty bastards. I owe you my life after this. I thank you, babe."

Dale just couldn't talk because he was feeling a tad bit stunned from the infiltration they endured, but he continued on with the embracement with Chip. Suddenly...they heard a hard scream coming from Gadget's Room, knowing that the threat was not over yet. Inside Gadget's Room, Gadget begins seeing the DVD Decsreta made to make her suffer because of Chip's tête à tête with Dale. Gadget, stunned at the fact that she is seeing this unforgiving event, suddenly tears up that her ex-boyfriend, who for three years made her very happy with his tender care and his romantic intervention with her, has found out the awful truth. Chip is officially "out of the closet" in secrecy. She keeps on watching in stunned silence as Monterrey Jack could not get her to stop watching the voyeur-style DVD, knowing that seeing it would paralyze her and her heart. As for Chip and Dale, who heard Gadget's screams, notices Decsreta flying back to the sanctuary while the bats follow her lead. It was then that Dale's legs...we're collapsing in fear. From that point on, they finally know why. They have been spied on by Decsreta.*

Footnote(s): This marks the first appearance of Queenie, Zipper's love interest, who hails from Holland, in the Netherlands. And it marks the return of Zipper, who was gone since Chapter Three.

The sex scene in the shower room: I shall give credit to zencando who had his own version, but I placed some events happening into the shower room, knowing that it was Dale's turn to get reamed.


	7. Soul Torn Apart

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Seven: A Soul Torn Apart

1:00am: Three and a half hours after the Infiltration Attack

"I cannot believe it. No. I cannot believe it in my entire life. How can he do this to me? Three years ago, he was the most adorable boyfriend I could ever have. Now, ever since I didn't tell him the truth but to Monterrey Jack. How could he post such a tape that would make me suffer for the remainder of my life? I shouldn't have left him in the first place."

These words are coming out of Gadget Hackwrench's mouth because of what happened three and a half hours ago. Members of the Helvetehunder Faction were initiating Mission #666 as a first step into a bloody warfare with the Rangers: Infiltration. 20 Combatants, including Decsreta, attacked the house that left Chip and Dale on a mission to save everyone's life and knocking out the combatants. However, it was also Decsreta's mission because she wanted to see Gadget suffer if she finds out that Chip and Dale are committed couples in homosexual nature. And she did, sending a voyeurism CD of Chip and Dale's night dead target on a DVD Player and caused Gadget to see the tape and go down in shambles. Only ten members of the Helvetehunder Faction came out alive, the rest were killed by Chip and Dale's fighting styles. However, since the infiltration was a moderate success despite the ten members killed and with Decsreta's help, Dr. Nimrod decided to award the rest of the members with riches and two ranks up in their Faction Army. But he has something for Decsreta in his mind. Decsreta has now grown to the height that Dr. Forman Nimrod wanted in his life: seven feet, since the day he injected Decsreta with a formula in order to have sex with Decsreta. Inside Helvete og Blod, while the members were drinking, smoking, playing poker while gaining a lot of Krones, the currency around Scandinavia, there was a door sign that marked "X," which meant to say that Nimrod was doing something nasty in his room. Well, he was indeed doing something nasty, and he was getting nasty on Decsreta. He gave Decsreta what she wanted for a long time: Hardcore Sex. Inside Nimrod's Room, he kept ramming Decsreta hard while stuffing her face down onto a pillow, knowing that he wants to tell her to continue on being his bitch. Thirty minutes into the session, Nimrod went into the exit way of Decsreta, but went as fast as he can, making Decsreta wince in pain. But for her, she loves pain, unlike her good side where she loved going soft in sex. Nimrod was inches away from going towards a climatic blowout, knowing that for over thirty years, he was willing to get the loving that he deserves, but in a more sinister way, with a pink bat. However, the inner good side of Decsreta, Foxxy, rises out of her body to see the vile session that Dr. Forman Nimrod was committing, knowing that she both regrets having allegiance with Dr. Nimrod after betraying Dale and videotaping Chip and Dale's homosexual entourage when Gadget and Monty were out. She said to herself in plain English:

"What have I done? Why did I have allegiance with that vile asshole? I should not have betrayed Dale or the Rescue Rangers. There's only one way to escape the torment of Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod. I might have to battle against Dale."

Then she proceeded back to her Demonic Incarnate Decsreta and then, Nimrod quickly got off of her and spewed a lot of his white liquid on Decsreta's back, feeling much relieved after thirty years of being a lone virgin. Finally, he lets Decsreta rest and relax while Nimrod quickly heads to the shower and back to work to make the final plans towards using the BioWeapon against the Rescue Rangers. Five o'clock in the morning in the Ranger HeadStead. The two boys were immediately cleaning up the place after the harsh battle with the Helvetehunder Faction but the two were very quiet all through the time. They didn't talk nor started getting closer to each other because of what Decsreta did to Gadget Hackwrench. They felt that they have been spied on by the works of Dr. Nimrod and now...there's a possible backlash towards Gadget's lover: Monterrey Jack. However, coming out of Monterrey's Old Room, Queenie Bee was waking up to see the boys cleaning up but still very silent. Queenie, who is not hesitant to speak with the outed chipmunks, approached to the two silent guys and said:

"Chip. Dale. I hope you're not scared enough to speak with someone right now. Now I know Zipper is not fond of having homosexuals around this house, but don't worry, I'm the only person understanding this situation. You can trust me."

The boys felt that stingy feeling about having a "Come to Jesus" meeting with Queenie, but they took her word and decided to talk to Queenie for comfort. She started:

"Boys, I know it has been a very hard time since last night's unforgiving infiltration with Nimrod's Helvetehunder Faction. And I know it's been a hard time seeing the unforgiving video that Decsreta committed into making it in order to make Gadget suffer. That pursuit in order to murder us members of the Rescue Rangers is crossing the line, but videotaping two male chipmunks having sex together to complete the relationship was far enough to attack those bastards for their hideous offense. Now, I have to ask you one simple question. And please, just simply come clean on this. Chip, did you intentionally break up with Gadget in order to become gay?"

Chip gulped hard, fearing that he would say something wrong, but Dale said to him:

"It's alright, Chips. Go ahead and say it."

Chip then felt relaxed by getting his back rubbed and started talking to Queenie he said this:

"No, Queenie, I did not intentionally break up with Gadget because the breakup was actually a silent breakup with reasons why. The reason why I was in that Spare Room for a while was the fact that Gadget didn't feel like telling the truth to me. I keep on asking "What's the matter, luv?" and I never get a response. I felt through the pit of my heart that she was hiding a secret against me. I thought she was going out with another man. (Tears) But I never heard such a tepid response from her. The relationship was beginning to crack so the best thing in order not to have a harsh argument was to have a silent breakup. Gadget must have gotten the idea of a silent breakup when she was working at her workshop all night. However, right before I went to bed, the Hazelstrom that Dale made, he gave it to me as a present for admitting to being an arrogant bastard and a bit of a no-fun person. I was thinking, "Wow, what a thoughtful present Dale gave to me." However, after having the Hazelstrom-milk concoction, I started having sexual thoughts, but it was something more strong and personal. My head tilted towards the small window where I accidentally spotted only on Dale, not Foxxy. I tried not seeing Dale's sexual night with Foxxy, but I was eyeing his naked body and his positions. I was trying to focus on watching a wrestling match, but then I wrestled my way to a dream that was very erotic. I had a euphoric dream about me being rammed by Dale, while I be the one rubbing my heart-shaped-style chest with Hazelstrom. That dream was the one I wanted to keep until I told it to Dale, in which he proudly accepted the truth about my feelings towards this handsome chipmunk. From that point on, Queenie, my chemistry changed a lot, and I wanted to mix the chemistry with Dale by having that romantic night together while Gadget and Monty had their way, too. We were waiting for the right time to tell this to Gadget without scarring her to death, but the infiltration caught us badly, and now, we're soon going to get it by Monterrey Jack, especially Zipper."

Queenie finally renders her verdict towards the gay chipmunks and said:

"Boys, I have to say that this was truly a story of hurt but comfort. The only reason why you guys started being together was your setbacks and betrayal. It's actually so wonderful you guys are setting aside your squabbles and started caring for each other. To me, it's so cute and understandable. Guys, that happened to me when I was betrayed by my brother back in Holland. I was kicked out because I had that choice of letting homosexuals roam freely without persecution and hopefully not let them persuade people to go homosexual. It worked so well because of the simple rule of not persuading people to go that way. There was happiness in the Beehive Kingdom. But my brother, when he dethroned me, he took the kingdom to a wild ride. He took away gay rights, he took away gays' freedom, forced them to go straight, forced them to repent and go to church, etc. He even placed heavy fines on my people. You get caught going gay, you go to jail for life or pay ten million guilders. Boy, that was a hell of a heartbreaker."

"So, what happened to him now?" questioned Dale. Then Queenie said:

"He was dethroned for his unconstitutional ways. Hell, in the human world, Queen Beatrix would throw him to the streets. However, he was executed for murder in the first degree against his fellow Dutch-bees and guards. Seems to me it's like a nightmare waiting to repeat after what happened between us and the Helvetehunder Faction. Boys, let's hope that Gadget would snap out of it and learn the real truth behind all this."

However, inside Gadget's room, with the door cracked open one-third away, Monty was hearing the truth but in a positive light, but said to his friend Zipper:

"Zipper, I don't know what has been happening towards you and your erratic behavior, but you soon got to have some explaining to do towards the boys. I still don't understand why you don't want to get near homosexuals. That's disrespectful!"

Zipper, who finally switched off from Dutch to English, said:

"No, no, you don't understand, Monty. The reason I was afraid of homosexuals is because I heard a lot of negative word of mouth coming from California. When I heard about it, I sided with them and condemned homosexuals from the get go."

"You actually fell for their false rhetoric?" said Monterrey Jack. "Zipper, don't ever listen to those arseholes! I don't fall for their über-conservative views because they want homosexuals to burn in hell. You mistakenly fell into the wrong crowd. And now, after hearing the real truth towards Chip and Dale, I might as well talk to them and maybe we can settle this all out. But...I can't. I got to care for Gadget at of this moment. Ever since someone played a dirty trick on her, she hasn't been eating well, she's been constantly tired, and also, I haven't been near her since our time out two days ago. I don't know who made that videotape, but there could be a reason that it was Dale's ex, Foxxy. Whatever it is, we have to wait and find out."

Within moments, he immediately closed the door and stayed around Gadget just in case something goes awry. After everything was cleaned up and damages replaced, the chipmunks decided to take a rest in their room together. However, the two chipmunks were not laying down on their bed nor trying to have sex to get things off their back. The two were sitting on the edge of the bed together, holding each other while staring at the floor in sadness and shame. Both of the ousted chipmunks were shedding in tears fearing for the turn for the worse if Gadget doesn't get better. Chip said to his lover Dale:

"Oh, Dale...I hope...I hope...that Gadget would be alright. (Sniffling) I should have told her the truth before your ex came in and ruined it for me. I am starting to shake in fear, Dale. Just please, don't let me go. Hold me for tonight. (Beginning to cry)"

"I won't let go, Chips, I won't!" said the sadden Dale as he grips hard on Chip in order not to let go.

Soon they drifted to asleep as they took a nap in order to shake off the night's infiltration at the hands of the Helvetehunder Faction. Meanwhile, back at the sanctuary, Dr. Forman Nimrod was trying to find a way to come up with the first attack since the production of the BioWeapon has been completed. Even though his rough sex with Decsreta has made him produce an insane amount of energy, he is starting to get worried. How is he able going to lug a huge weapon filled with Plutonium and other assortment of base acids? He mumbled to himself:

"Dritt. Jeg kjører ut av tiden! Hvordan skal jeg angripe Redningspatruljen hvis jeg skal bli her idled med våpen som jeg ønsker å bruke? Dette er latterlig! Tenk, Nimrod, tenke på noe!"

Translation: Crap. I am running out of time! How am I going to attack the rescue rangers if I am going to stay here idled with the weapon that I want to use? This is ridiculous! Think, Nimrod, think of something!

Then, Decsreta came out of Nimrod's room and said to her kingly man of beasts:

"Ceea ce pare a fi problema, iubitul meu?"

Translation: What seems to be the problem, my lover?"

Nimrod said:

"Huff, har min hjerne stekt allerede. Jeg prøver å finne en måte å lure dette våpenet i nærheten av Florida uten å bli oppdaget. Men dette våpenet veier mer enn 563000 kilo, og det er vanskelig å stjele et fly som skulle bære denne dama for å gjøre mitt angrep på disse jævla gnagerne og alle andre gode mennesker."

Translation: Ugh, my brains have fried already. I am trying to find a way to lure this weapon into the vicinity of Florida without being spotted. But this weapon weighs more than 563,000 kilograms and it's hard to steal an aircraft that would carry this bitch in order to make my attack on those fucking critters and all other good people.

Suddenly, without starting to think, Decsreta said to Nimrod:

"Ştii, îmi amintesc o dată când a avut unul dintre acoliţii dumneavoastră provin din Islanda şi am auzit acolo 'un tip de aeronave care Reykjavík este construirea, care poate deţine mai mult de şase sute de mii de kilograme si ar putea fi biletul tau faţă de societate dvs. de utopic."

Translation: You know, I remember one time you had one of your henchmen coming from Iceland and I heard there's a type of aircraft that Reykjavik is building that can hold more than one million pounds and it could be your ticket towards your utopian society.

After hearing Decsreta's explanation of the aircraft he can steal in Iceland, he said:

"Island er å skape et slikt fly? Jeg har aldri hørt om et fly løfte våpen i overkant av seks hundretusen kilo. Hmm. Dette ville kreve et fly til Reykjavík, men under som en sivil for å komme dit uten å bli sett som en gal vitenskapsmann. Det høres sprøtt, men det kan fungere bra. Godtatt."

Translation: Iceland is creating that kind of aircraft? I never heard of an aircraft lifting weapons in excess of six hundred thousand kilos. Hmm. This would require a flight to Reykjavík but under as a civilian in order to get there without being spotted as a mad scientist. It sounds crazy but it might work out well. Accepted.

Suddenly, Nimrod decided to get some civilian clothes and prepares to make his way to Iceland to get the aircraft he needed to prepare for his ultimate battle against the Rescue Rangers. It is now six o'clock in the evening and again, it's been pretty quiet inside the Ranger homestead. Jack was the only person out of the room preparing to make dinner for Gadget, who is still not feeling herself after what happened with the sex tape between Chip and Dale. However, before he started making something to eat, he wanted to quickly check on the two boys and see what's going on inside their room. When he notices the door being cracked open, he slowly but surely opens the door to see the two boys sleeping, but not together. He sees Dale on the bed while Chip sleeps on the floor, but with his fur standing up from the air being cold. Monterrey felt that he has constantly been punishing himself for many reasons. The only thing he believes is that he wanted to tell everything to Gadget before the incident happened. When he got the idea, Monterrey then decided with his heart to give Chip a soft pillow and a blanket so he can let Chip be relaxed and warmed up before waking them to get something to eat. Monterrey Jack, who at first was upset at Chip for making Gadget feel like a dingbat towards their relationship by acting like an arrogant bastard, eventually decided to accept Chip's relationship towards his best friend and lover Dale after hearing that it was unintentional love that caught them into the winds of romance. In other words, there were no intentions on becoming gay. It was emotional feelings that triggered their tender love towards another. All that's left is two people to come to their senses: Gadget and Zipper. However, inside Monterrey's Room, Gadget, who finally got out of her bed, was looking for something inside Jack's drawers. What could she be digging for inside Jack's Room? Suddenly, in the top drawer, she spots a box decked in with a title mark "R.I.L." She says to herself:

"R.I.L. Sounds like Res Ispa Loquitor, the law equivalent. Unless..."

When she finally opens the box, she eventually finds something that would be considered the focal point of the Rescue Rangers: A 7mm Winchester Glock. From there, she stared at the gun while picking it up and said to herself:

"Of course. This should be the pinnacle of all people. Yes. Somebody has to die tonight. Somebody..."

But the strike of thunder immediately mutes Gadget's remaining sentence as the rain begins to pour heavily into Palm Beach, Florida. 7:30pm has passed and the boys ended up waking from their long nap and decided to get a bite to eat. However, they felt the serious goose bumps on their bodies because they feel that Monterrey Jack is going to rip them apart for getting into a homosexual relationship without explaining to Gadget. However, something came about when they entered the kitchen. Monterrey saw the two finally up from the naps and said:

"Ah, you two boys finally woke, huh? You must've been having the Flyenol moments into your minds, huh?"

But Chip, trying to wake up, said:

"Monterrey, please, no Flyenol jokes for one day. Dale and I had a rough day today and we are not in a good mood."

Then Monterrey answered:

"Oh? That's odd. I thought you would love to handle a Split Roast Sandwich tonight since I'm taking place for Gadget, unless...Oh, now I get it now. Did Queenie talked to you guys about your "night" together?"

"Oh, no," said Dale. "Did you hear the whole conversation? Oh, man, we're screwed!"

"Screwed?" said Monterrey Jack. "Oh, because I had the door cracked open 1/3s a way. I'm sorry, guys, but Zipper had to come in and check on Gadget. But, listen, boys, I didn't come here to blast you guys over your homosexual nature. Oh, no, no! I only blasted Zipper for hearing false rhetoric from those god-forsaken conservatives."

Soon, the gay chipmunks jumped in shock, hearing that Monterrey was not angry at them. Chip said:

"You only blasted Zipper for that? So, in other words, you're not angry at us?"

Monterrey then explained to Chip and Dale:

"Well, I am still a tad bit upset over your snubbing Gadget weeks ago, Chip. But now, I have been feeling so much better taking care of Gadget, I thought it would be best to take some animosity and bury the hatchet. Boys, it is okay if you're afraid to tell anyone, especially Gadget, that you guys finally found some love between one another. You were curious during the time being. It makes no difference if one of you guys had a dream of homosexual nature, especially when it comes to having sex and rubbing your chest with the Hazelstrom syrup."

Dale said to Jack on the syrup:

"Huh? The Hazelstrom syrup? I thought I ran out after..."

"Hehehe," laughed Monterrey Jack, "Well, you had a quarter filled jar left in the refrigerator during your night together. But boys, don't worry about it. I am accepting the fact that you two became more than best friends. It actually sounds like a great idea. I always had that thought in my mind that you two were going to bury the hatchet together, and it happened. But hey, working together as a whole makes me much happier to have you guys as best friends. And I was wondering, just for the sake of this, how about a handshake before we enjoy the Split Roast Sandwiches."

Chip and Dale, very hesitant to shake Monterrey Jack's hand, finally took the hand shaking seriously and decided to shake Monterrey's hand together, and soon, the fear of persecution was out of their bodies mentally and finally started to smile. Monterrey said to Chip and Dale:

"Heheh, I just love it when it comes to burying the hatchet together. Can I interest you guys in some beer?"

Dale said, "Wet Acorn, please. And for Chip...een Hoegaarden."

Chip started to blush after Dale said a little Dutch to add some comedy to the scenery, but he gets planted with a big wet kiss before he can talk. It may seem happy for the chipmunks to finally talk with Monterrey Jack, but the threat was far from over. Inside Gadget's room, she continues to stare at Monterrey's gun that he kept after the final battle against Norton Nimnul. She then proceeds to add only two bullets into the chambers as she is preparing to do something that no one else wants to see if their life was going awry. She is preparing to end her life in a game of Russian Roulette. She said to herself as she prepares the gun:

"These bullets are in dedication to the boys Chip and Dale, but I want the fifth chamber to come straight to my head because that's the day Chip gave me the love I wanted when we first had sex together. But now, since he purposely left me in favor of his pal Dale, it's time to get rid of that loving care and blow it out. Chip, I hope you are listening to me because persuading me to not commit suicide...will not work. I would rather die than to...than to..."

She couldn't finish her words as she begins tearing up while proceeding to kill the lights. She immediately spins the revolver and begins to stand in the center as she begins to take one last breath before pulling the trigger. But Zipper notices Gadget's suicidal attempts and immediately darts out of the room to warn Monterrey Jack. Back at the kitchen, the boys and Jack were finishing up with the Split Roast Sandwiches and their beers while talking about sports to wrap up the night. Monterrey said to the boys:

"Oooh, talk about a nice meal while having a splash of beer to end the night on a good note. Phew. I rather go the bowling alley and strike up a huge game to work up all that food."

"Tell me about it," said the happy Dale along with Chip on his lap. "Maybe someday I can go bowling and see if I can get a 300 on the first game."

As the boys were talking, Monterrey spots Zipper coming into the kitchen in a rapid pace and they saw his frantic face and he has every right to be fearful, for what he's going to say.

"Jack! Jack! You have to come quick. Someone robbed your RIL box!"

"Say what?!" shouted Monterrey Jack. "How the hell someone took my RIL? There was no one around the HeadStead while we were talking. Unless...Oh...my...God!"

Jack immediately shoots into his old room and finds his gun box opened up with his gun taken out. He said:

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"What's wrong, Jack?" question Dale.

Jack said:

"My Winchester Glock! Oh, my God, that's my most precious piece of weapon I had since our battle with Nimnul! But, I don't get it. Who would possibly take my gun and go on a killing spree? Unless someone has the galls to... Gadget? GADGET?!"

Monterry, panicking over his gun, proceeds to go and stop Gadget from committing suicide. Chip and Dale led the way with Jack to stop her. But the door was locked so no one could get in and stop her. Monterrey was beginning to panic because she's planning to blow her head off on account of Chip's relationship with Dale. Inside the room, Gadget begins to point the gun on the right side of her head and said to herself:

"Goodbye, Cruel World. Hope you make Chip burn in hell for all eternity."

"GADGET, STOP!" shouted Monterrey Jack as he enters the room with force with Chip and Dale at the helm. But Gadget said:

"You're too late, Jack-luv. I have already made my decision. The gun is already in my hands now!"

"Gadget, luv," said the distraught Jack. "But why?"

"Please, Gadget," said Chip out loud. "Don't pull the trigger! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Stand back, you lying sack of shit!" cried Gadget. "I don't want to live a life of lies and betrayal with the likes of you! You're a fucking liar! A cheating fool! This is one reason why I'm going to do it!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Dale as he immediately jumps far enough to back the gun away from Gadget's head, but Gadget struggles to get Dale's arm off of her left side so she can pull the trigger. Suddenly, the trigger went off and it mistakenly shoots Dale's right arm point blank. The shot was so fierce it went in and out of Dale's arm, making him bleeding profusely with the open bullet wound exposed. Dale felt the ultimate pain as he was holding onto his arm but also shedding tears due to the pain. Gadget looked at Dale in complete shock that she also did the unthinkable. But then, she said to everyone:

"Sorry, everyone, but I got one bullet left in this chamber. (Spins the gun spinner) and this one is going to make me forget about Chip forever."

"You have no choice, Chip!" shouted Monterrey Jack. "GET THE GUN BEFORE SHE SHOOTS!"

Chip was beginning to hesitate because he had never fought a girl in order to stop her from commiting suicide. He was trying to charge, but he couldn't do it. Chip felt scared because he didn't want to hurt Gadget even more and putting her at harm's risk. Gadget, who was close from pulling the trigger at a full level, pulls back and sees Chip's sorrow linger from his eyes, redden with tears as she sees her ex-boyfriend standing idle because he is afraid of attacking Gadget. She said to Chip:

"Chip? But why? Why are you not stopping me? Why are you not stopping me from blowing my brains out? Why?"

Chip, who immediately begins to shed tears while standing idled, said to Gadget in a somber tone:

"I can't. I can't hurt you more than I have done when you kept ignoring me. It's immoral and wrong. I don't want to hurt you by throwing the gun off to the side. I just don't want to see your after affects from your arms and everyone thinking I have beat you up severely. I know...(starting to choke up) I know you don't want to hear my testimony, but I understand about your breakup with me. I have deserved it for acting like an insubordinate. I have admitted to my best friend that I was a self-centered arrogant bastard and all I could think of is just destroying Nimrod and put him to his grave. I got greedy. But with Dale...I finally came to my senses. I told the truth to Dale about my dreams, my thoughts, and my love towards him. He made me cry when he accepted my feelings and wanted to set up our big night together while I let you and Monterrey have your night together. (Starting to shed tears) I just want to have everything peaceful between you and Jack and with me and Dale. We have been quiet lately and I thought soon it would be the best time soon to tell you the truth, but Foxxy created that voyeur tape to make you suffer and I didn't want it to happen. It's not our fault, Gadget. I'm serious. I would never create such a deception towards you. NEVER!

Gadget, after hearing Chip's crying testimony, begins to shed up some tears and finally pulled the gun away from her head, but still has the gun risen in the air, clinching in weakness. She said to herself:

"What have I....What have I done to create such an atrocity?"

The weakness of Gadget's arm made her drop the gun but the bottom side of the gun triggered it and shot the last bullet and hit Chip's right hand, sticking the bullet onto the hand. Chip, cringing in pain after the accidental triggering, gave a head nod to Monterrey Jack to calm her down and get the gun away from her. But Monterrey notices Gadget's body language saying that she finally gave up trying to commit suicide in front of the Rangers. Gadget then went down to her knees but she has her arms around her body, feeling cold...and very hungry. She said while lying down on the ground:

"I'm cold...so hungry...but so scared... I have never created such an atrocity that would put dissention to the ranks of the Rescue Rangers. I'm very sorry, everyone...I was overreacting..."

Monterrey decided to take off his coat to warm up Gadget, but Chip stopped him and said:

"No, Jack. You keep yourself warm. I'll do the honors for her."

Then, Chip immediately took off his jacket and placed it all around Gadget's body to give her comfort. Gadget finally started to comfort around Chip's jacket and finally went to sleep and started smiling once again. He then picked her up and put her on her bed. To the shock of all, Monterrey was very proud of Chip for doing the right thing in helping out Gadget. Chip then said to everyone:

"It's finally over. I can't believe that I have convinced her to drop the gun using my testimony about our relationship and with Dale. However, it's my entire fault I have never told Gadget in advance about starting a relationship with Dale and caused Decsreta to ruin it all. And now, standing here all naked with shame, but gaining strength for doing the right thing, here is my own apology."

He then quickly pulled the bullet that was stuck in his right hand, spewing the blood all around the floor. It made Monterrey and the wounded Dale squirm in disgust but they knew Chip was apologizing in blind faith. Nine o'clock has passed and Chip and Dale were getting medical treatment for their injuries and wounds and were properly released in good health. They immediately went back to their rooms with some sweet stuff to cure their hunger after the struggle over Gadget's suicidal attempt and laid down together for comfort. The boys immediately turned on to their favorite DVD set of the Providence Wrestling Foundation just for the fun of it. Both the boys were finally relieved after Gadget snapped out of her attempts in killing herself and went back to normal. Dale, who is still in pain after patching up his right arm from the bullet wound, said to Chip:

"Chips, for the first time in life, I have endure severe pain but very proud for you to actually use convincing but truthful words to get Gadget into dropping the gun. It was so thoughtful of you not to use abrasive attacks because we don't want her scarred for life. Chip, I am glad you did the right thing and I am glad we are together as one. I am so glad... (Beginning to shed tears) I am so glad Gadget has accepted us as couples. I was afraid she wasn't going to let us be together. But she did."

Chip immediately braced Dale through his bare chest and let him wipe his tears while hugging him saying:

"I know, Dale. I know. Go ahead and wipe your tears on me. Your tears will be forever on me."

Chip kisses Dale on the head, but Dale started to rub Chip's heart-shaped chest and licking on it, giving a sign that Dale wants it badly. Chip immediately rips Dale's Hawaiian Shirt off and puts him on his lap, beginning with a hard-up foreplay. Dale, licking his chops while Chip shows his body to make his lover feel the heat, gives a sign to lick it to him. While that's happening, Gadget finally got something hot and delicious all thanks to Monterrey Jack and she is beginning to feel better. Jack made her Chicken Gnocchi Soup with a cup of hot chocolate while still wrapped in Chip's Jacket in her bedroom. Jack said to Gadget:

"You must be enjoying your specialty supper, huh, Gadget-luv?"

"Warming to the heart, honey," said the confident Gadget. "I am so grateful you're doing this for me while you let the boys enjoy their night together. I can't believe that I was a step closer to suicide because of Foxxy committing a wrongful act against the boys. I thought Chip was lying to me about being a homosexual, but I found out from his testimony that he was telling the truth because of breaking up with him. I did owe him an apology, and he accepted it while taking the bullet that was hit on his hand. I hope Chip is alright."

"Don't worry yourself to bits, Gadget," Jack said while positioning Gadget's pillow to give her comfort. "As long Chip accepted his own defeat of the breakup, he will do just fine. Besides, the strong bond with Chip and Dale had made them becoming more polite, trustful, and participating in chores and assignments. It's only a matter of time when Nimrod begins his "first attack." I highly doubt that. He can't do jack shit against us! Pathetic."

As he was about to get into the shower, he starts to hear Chip and Dale's voices from next door. It was then noted that Gadget is hearing the two guys having sex for the first time, and to her chagrin...she didn't mind. She loved Chip's screams like he was screaming like a girl.

"Damn," she said. "Those guys really do love each other. I'm surprised. But I'm confused. How on earth are we hearing the sounds in our bedroom?"

Then Jack shows Gadget the mini window where they took a sneak peak of the two getting it on with Chip as the recipient. Gadget, seeing for the first time ever, sees Chip rubbing his heart-shaped style chest with a cherry-infused white chocolate syrup dripping on his body, licking it in ecstasy while being carried away in pleasure by Dale's performance. Gadget was blushing so hard, she was trying to look away, being shy from the get-go. She decided to let them be and continue on with her dinner, knowing that everything is over with and she can continue to prevail with the Rescue Rangers and her love Jack. Or so they think?

(Way high in the air with the stolen Icelandic aircraft codename "Annarsvegar" (One Hander))

"Og så begynner. Tiden har kommet for å starte vår voldsomme angrep på Redningspatruljen. Ingen flere unnskyldninger. Ingen flere venter. Jeg hørte den kvinnelige tispa ikke har begått selvmord. Ikke bry deg, fordi hun vil være død når vi begynner vår angrep. Amerika, forberede seg til å møte din undergang!"

Translated: And so it begins. The time has come to initiate our violent attack on the Redningspatruljen. No more excuses. No more waiting. I heard the female bitch didn't commit suicide. Don't bother, because she will be dead when we begin our attack. America, prepare to meet your doom! *


	8. The Beginning Bloodbath

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Eight: Bloodbath

10:00pm - Nighttime in Southern Florida

As the night falls upon Southern Florida, everything started to get very quiet yet very nice in the weather. The temperature dropped from 89 degrees at night to 72 degrees due to humidity and rain since the Rescue Rangers moved in to their new homestead. However, last night, they almost encountered a loss in one of the Rangers. Gadget Hackwrench was a terrible mess due to the previous infiltration that was initiated by Doctor Forman Nimrod and Decsreta, formally known as Foxxy Silverglove, due to her betrayal on Dale. All but Zipper and Gadget were left remaining to forgive Chip and Dale but Queenie Bee and Monterrey Jack understood the situations with Chip and Dale and accepted them without hesitation of being a homosexual couple, gaining faith for each other. But the test of strength came when they had to stop Gadget from using Jack's Winchester Glock to put a bullet in her head because she got fed up with Chip's lies. Dale was the first to try to stop Gadget, but suffered a bullet wound, exposing Dale's arm with a hole on his shoulder. Chip was the only person that could put an end to Gadget's radical behavior, but he couldn't pull her away from the gun. Chip was hesitant to strike Gadget but he gave her his true confession about him moving along and being together with Dale. He wanted to finally tell her about the relationship, but Decsreta became the main focus point to making Gadget wanting to commit suicide. She finally gave up and let go of the gun, but the last bullet struck Chip's hand, but he pulled it out after he gave away his coat to Gadget for comfort and left himself in pain and naked, but was accepted by his actions as "honorable." It was then that Gadget finally snapped out of her suicidal thoughts and went back to being happy, energetic, yet forgiving as she finally forgave Chip and when Jack told her that Chip admitted to being an arrogant bastard, she let Chip have his night with Dale as a sign of an apology. Everything seemed alright...until now... Up in the dark and tumultuous skies, the mad scientist Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod and Decsreta are flying straight towards Cocoa Beach, Florida, with the stolen war aircraft, the Annarsvegar, to prepare for the Bio-nuclear War against the Rescue Rangers. Nimrod said to Decsreta:

"Decsreta, min elskede, dette kommer til å bli høydepunktet for vårt håp for et utopisk samfunn fylt av onde og anarki. Selv om vi er klare til å angripe Redningspatruljen, må vi gjøre en prøvetur for å se om dette flyet er verdig nok til å utslette Florida. Kanskje nok til å anniliate Amerika. Eller enda bedre. Tilintetgjørelse av Norge. Selvsagt."

Translation: Decsreta, my darling, this is going to be the pinnacle of our hopes for a utopian society filled with evil and anarchy. Even though we are ready to attack the Rescue Rangers, we have to do a test run to see if this aircraft is worthy enough to annihilate Florida. Maybe enough to anniliate America. Or even better. Annihilation of Norway. Of course.

Suddenly, Descreta warns Nimrod of the first target of the attack. She said:

"Maestru! Am ajuns la destinaţie nostru! Principala ţintă: Florida. Primul atac: plaja. Timp estimat pentru a începe foc deschis: două minute."

Translation: Master! We have reached our destination! Primary Target: Florida. First attack: the beach. Estimated time to begin open fire: two minutes.

Nimrod then responded:

"Å ja, stranden! Det beste sted for de horkarer å knulle seg dum. Hvor romantisk, men patetisk. Sett den første laseren vinke til tjueåtte grader breddegrad, fjorten grader lengdegrad. Styrken på laseren: syttifem prosent. Ventetid: Tre minutter og førti-seks sekunder."

Translation: Oh, yes, the beach! The best place for those fornicators to fuck themselves silly. How romantic, yet pathetic. Set the first laser wave to twenty-eight degrees latitude, fourteen degrees longitude. Strength of the laser: seventy-five percent. Waiting time: three minutes and forty-six seconds."

Within moments, they prepare the Needle Tip of the BioWeapon for its first charge to start his war with the Rescue Rangers. Back at the homestead, it got very quiet at the HeadStead. Zipper decided that he needed to catch some air after the confrontation with Gadget trying to commit suicide, but had Queenie Bee on his side rubbing his back, knowing that he starting to gain some confidence and ending his homophobia over Chip and Dale. Back inside Gadget's Room, Monterrey was asleep while Gadget was in the shower, finally relieving all of her troubles and pain while the hot water splashed all around her naked body, shining in high tone. But, as she started getting out of the shower, she started to vision a dream where she has never gotten before the day she and Chip were no longer a couple. When she blinked, it was back to normal. But something was coming up in her mind. She shuts off the water and puts on her Pink Soft-Fur Robe and started entering the kitchen to get some milk to put her to sleep. Suddenly, she sees a vision from the Living Room couch. Finally, she noticed something. This is the exact furniture replica where Gadget first made love with Chip. She sees her own self getting disrobed by the once cuddly Chip while she was playing around with Chip's regular rod size, just before the Hazelstrom made it bigger and his beginning relationship with Dale. Gadget didn't want to turn around and go back into her room to sleep, but she could not resist it. She sat on one of the ottomans and watches her own self having sex for the first time with her former boyfriend Chip. From there, she sees herself rubbing Chip's heart-shaped-style chest while Chip rubs his hands down her back while trying to grab down to her rear end to keep her from falling from the euphoric pheromone smell of Chip's scented body. Gadget remembers that time where she really wanted to have Chip's middle finger corner the edge of Gadget's flower while using the index finger to tease up her rear end. Then, Gadget's flower was starting to throb as it was a significant turn-on for her since it's been too much of a while to see herself getting rammed by Chip. However, even she was beginning to like it, she notices a shift into the dream. She then begins to see Dale into the fray, making Gadget blush hard because she never had a thought about getting into a Ménage a Trois. Gadget, trying to avoid touching herself, couldn't take it anymore as she used her right hand to rub her flower while seeing Dale actually getting closer to both her and Chip. She heard herself saying to both Chip and Dale: "Boys, I want to see you guys get really naughty! One of you guys must get nailed while I wet one of your rods down." Gadget was getting very red after hearing her own self asking Chip and Dale to have sex while she plays around with one of the guy's rods. Gadget was beginning to shake her body due to the extreme pleasure she is seeing in her vision but trying not to wake up the boys, Jack, and Zipper and Queenie. Back at the exact destination of Doctor Nimrod's BioWeapon machine, Nimrod and Decsreta begin to have backlashes with the machine as it is not starting to bring it to full power. Nimrod said to Decsreta:

"Pokker. Det er umulig å få laser lade opp til høy gir. Bølgene begynner å bli sterkere, og det er ingen kilde noen kjemikalier som finnes i vannet. Dritt! Jeg kan ikke få bli beseiret med de ekle gnagere! Likevel må vi drepe dem med metan og satte dem i brann hardt. Tenk på noe, Nimrod! Ikke la dem vinne!"

Translation: Damn it. It's impossible to get the laser charge up to high gear. The waves are beginning to get stronger, and there's no source of any chemicals found in the water. Damn it! I can't get be defeated with those nasty rodents! Nonetheless we have to kill them easily with methane and immolate them harshly. Think of something, Nimrod! Don't let the Rescue Rangers win!"

Suddenly, it hit him on the noggin with this:

"Vent bare en jævla minutt. Selvsagt! Decsreta! Avbryt angrepet! Jeg har en bedre ide å starte en krig med Redningspatuljen."

Translation: Wait just a damn minute. That's it! Decsreta! Cancel the attack! I got a better idea to start warfare with the Rescue Rangers.

Decsreta said to Nimrod:

"Huh? Dar, maestrul meu, cum vom efectua un val imens mareelor cu BioWeapon dacă aţi început să anulaţi un atac imediat. Acest lucru nu are sens."

Translation: Huh? But master, how are we going to perform a huge tidal wave with the BioWeapon if you started to cancel an attack immediately. This doesn't make sense.

Nimrod counter Decsreta by saying:

"Vel, ikke glem, min kjære, jeg er en gal vitenskapsmann som vet alt om kjemikalier og gasser. De kloakk linjene har en vanvittig mengde metan og annet avfall som kan skape en flammende kjemisk reaksjon når det blir skutt med laser i BioVåpon. Toalettene har kloakk linjer koblet til kloakk, ikke sant? Vel, hvis vi fyrte av BioVåpon på med lokket åpnet for kloakk, da kombinasjonen av gasser og basert syrer vil utløste en kjedereaksjon, og dermed skape et Helvetefyr i byen. Når vi satte bygningene i brann, vil vi få Helvetehunder Faktion å begynne sitt andre bølgen av angrep på hovedkvarteret til de ekle gnagere. Så, når vi får dem blodige til en masse, kan du få sjansen til å myrde Snapp strupen til randen, deretter drepe sin mannlige hore Snipp. Det kommer til å bli et blodbad i kveld. Bare vent og se."

Translation: Well, don't forget, my darling, I'm a mad scientist who knows all about chemicals and gasses. The sewer lines have an insane amount of methane gas and other wastes that can create a fiery chemical reaction when being fired with the laser of the BioWeapon. The toilets have sewer lines connected to the sewers, right? Well, if we fired the BioWeapon in with the lid opened to the sewers, then the combination of the gasses and based acids will set off a chain reaction, thus creating a hellfire in the town. Once we set the buildings on fire, we will get the Helvetehunder Faction to begin their second wave of attack at the headquarters of those nasty rodents. Then, once we get them bloodied to a pulp, you may have your chance to slit Dale's throat to the brim, then kill his male whore Chip. There's going to be a bloodbath tonight. Just wait and see.

Decsreta then said:

"Baie de sange. Eu nu pot să aştept să bea sângele uman, în special Dale."

Translation: Bloodbath. I can't wait to drink the human's blood, especially Dale.

Nimrod finally said:

"La oss sette kursen til Florida Kloakk, Decsreta. Vi har ikke fått tid til overs."

Translation: Let's set our course to the Florida Pipelines, Decsreta. We don't have time to spare.

Soon, they cancelled the attack and begin their flight towards the Florida Pipelines to create the deadliest chain reaction to begin their dreams of having a utopian society filled with evil and anarchy. Back at the homestead, inside the living room, Gadget was continuing to see her own vision of having sex with Chip, but then saw Dale into the fray while she was playing around with her flower, saying to herself that a Ménage a trois with her and the gay chipmunks was a big turn on for her. Continuing on, Gadget was seeing herself being sandwiched by the gay chipmunks, where Chip was in the middle and Dale on top. Gadget started to moan extremely loud while cupping one of her breasts and fondling it while still trying to spot her favorite target.

"Oh, Chip! CHIP!" sounded Gadget loudly. "Let Dale be on the bottom! I want to get even naughtier!"

Her vision then shifted to her being in the middle while Chip was allowed to plow Gadget front and center while Dale was allowed to plow her from behind, noting that she once didn't want to receive anal sex ever since the rape incident with David Alcaline years back, but then she lubed up a small phallic-like item with her own lubrication and decided to slowly insert it in her rear end to simulate what she is seeing. Her body was beginning to heat up and sweat was beginning to build up around her body, knowing that she cannot take it anymore, but wants to continue in order to get some sleep. Unfortunately, Monterrey Jack got up to get something to drink but notices Gadget in the living room sweating from her exploration of her visions she is seeing. Monterrey, to his surprise, actually said to himself about Gadget:

"Hmm, after going through weeks without sex, I guess Gadget has finally got her groove back on after all. I'll let her be. It's good to be touching herself once in for a while."

Monterrey then decided to quietly get some milk while letting Gadget finish her routine. But, within just twenty minutes of the visionary scene, Gadget sees herself whacking off the two chipmunks and eventually see herself getting splashed from the chipmunk's white liquids, finally screaming in sheer ecstasy. The echoes prompted Dale to wake up and said to Chip in their room:

"Chip. Babe, did you hear something?"

"Huh?" questioned Chip. "No, baby, maybe you're hearing things, that's all. Just keep holding onto me tightly till tomorrow, will ya? Better yet, face me so I can see that handsome face of yours!"

The two went back to sleep but embracing each other in order to sleep for the night. Back inside the living room, Gadget finally went to sleep but soaked in her own sweat and juices after ending her visionary dream of her being plowed by Chip and Dale. Even though Monterrey heard her screams of Chip and Dale, he didn't mind. Gadget loves the boys through her heart and very forgiving, especially her ex Chip. Monterrey decided to give her a blanket while setting her robe aside just in case she gets the chills. For one reason, Gadget is back to normal, but a little sexual in mind. However, back to the city of Florida, the stolen Icelandic airship finally makes it target on the Florida Pipelines where the BioWeapon begins its charge to set up the firing motion of the laser. Nimrod, anxiously awaiting his moment of triumph....

"Target til Florida Rørledninger er nå satt. Annarsvegar bringe opp fullt betalt for strømmen av våpen. Samordning av målet er nå fullført. Tretti sekunder for full utladning."

Translation: Target to the Florida Pipelines is now set. Annarsvegar bringing up full charge for power of the weaponry. Final coordination of the target is now completed. Thirty seconds for full discharge."

Nimrod, full of elation that he is ready to finally fire his ultimate weapon, hears Decsreta say to him:

"Deschiderea Conducte de Florida stabilite. Nimrod, suntem gata să mergem. Cincisprezece secunde pentru descărcarea de gestiune completa. Pregateste-te."

Translation: Opening of the Florida Pipelines set. Nimrod, we're ready to go. Fifteen seconds for full discharge. Get ready.

Finally, Nimrod initiated the countdown:

"Ti! Ni! Åtte! Syv! Seks! Fem! Fire! Tre! To! En! ÅPEN ILD!"

Translation: Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! OPEN FIRE!"

And within moments, the BioWeapon Laser finally discharges and fires straight inside the Florida Pipelines. However, there wasn't a single bit of an explosion yet from the laser fire, but Nimrod never feared the worst of a failed fire shot but in elation. Decsreta got very worried and said to her lover:

"Ce sa întâmplat? Nu a fost trebuia sa fie o explozie de flacari de la canalizare. Nimrod, tu mi-a promis focul iadului şi de moarte!"

Translation: What happened? There was supposed to be a burst of flames from the sewers. Nimrod, you promised me hellfire and death!

But Nimrod countered and said:

"Vær ikke for sikker på om en rask flamme, Decsreta. Det vil ta effekt i tjuefem sekunder. Ellers. Ta en titt på denne store bygningen. Legg merke til nedtonet lysene? Vel, er alle hardtarbeidende jævelen prøver å finne et toalett ikke altfor skitne eller full av ekskrementer for å lette seg. Laseren jeg nettopp sparket kan være i stand til å tenne gasser fra en persons avfall, og dermed skape den store eksplosjonen som du ville ha dårlig. Men Decsreta, jeg er ikke her for å fremme helvetesild. Å, nei! Decsreta ... Jeg er her også for massemord."

Translation: Don't be too sure about a quick flame, Decsreta. It will take effect in twenty-five seconds. Besides. Take a look at this large building. Notice the dimmed lights? Well, every hardworking fucker are trying to find a toilet not too dirty nor full of excrement in order to relieve themselves. The laser that I just fired can be able to ignite the gasses from a person's waste, thus creating that big explosion that you wanted badly. But, Decsreta, I am not here to promote hell fire. Oh, no! Decsreta...I am also here for mass murder.

And within moments, there came a humungous explosion from the big building's highest tier where the flames popped out in fierce blows, putting the building up in flames. But that wasn't over. Soon, various restaurants, hotels, business offices, and family homes became victims of Nimrod's hellfire as the flames started to rise viciously, thus also raising the death tolls quickly through the speed of sound. It was then that Nimrod has finally declared war with the Rescue Rangers. Back at the HeadStead, the alarm blared loudly as all members of the Rescue Rangers woke up to head straight into the Briefing Room to see what is going on. Monterrey and Zipper, along with Queenie Bee, stepped into the room while Gadget, who woke up in fear after the alarm went off, was blushing but reddening after her wild dream about the boys and her having a Ménage a Trois, quickly got into her room and got into her clothes and proceeded to head straight towards the Briefing Room. It was then that all members of the Rescue Rangers saw in disbelief and shock when on the Video Monitor they say the dreaded wrath of Nimrod's undoing bid. Monterrey first commented and said:

"Son of a fucking whore of Babylon. I would never say this, but this time, that murder mongrol has gone too far in torching Florida! He went too far!"

"Look at that, Chips," said the shocked Dale. "All of the buildings, clubs, eating establishments, hotels, family homes...torched by revenge. I can't believe he actually made his first move in provoking war against us!"

"Not only that," said Chip, "Look at the death toll. Within just thirty minutes, Nimrod has murdered 523,000 people from his heinous attack and it is expecting to rise more. How did he able to attack Florida without his Hellhound Faction?"

"I think I know why," said the angry Gadget. "Rescue Rangers, look at this! It seems to me Nimrod has found a way to attack the city using a form of a Bio-nuclear weapon. Note the Icelandic Flag there? He stole one of the Icelandic Army's best war aircraft to lug a heavy weapon to attack the city using chemicals and based acids. I even heard reports that he used a sneak attack movement by firing the laser down the sewer pipelines to create a chain reaction from people's fecal matter or methane gasses. So that's how it is going to be. Mass Murder first, anarchist society later. I think it's time to give Nimrod the beating he deserves, and I know just the thing. Rangers, to the Aircraft Refinery!"

Pumping up with energy but with anger at what happened with all the people getting murdered at the hands of Nimrod, the Rescue Rangers quickly ran to the RangerGarage to get into Gadget's new flying warglider. However, just as they were about to get into the garage, they noticed the members of the Helvetehunder Faction were quickly heading straight to the Ranger HeadStead, but this time, it didn't have a bevy of bats around them. Gadget noticed something around the bodies of the Helvetehunder members. Then, it hit her.

"What the fuck?!" said the angry Gadget. "That's my design!"

"What are you talkin' 'bout, mi'luv?" said Monterrey Jack.

"Those flying machines that they are using! They have the same designs as mines, the RangerPhoenix! I have created those types of aircraft we can fly to battle against Nimrod! But, that fucking bitch Decsreta must've had a sneaky plan all along when she purposely taped the guys having sex a while back."

Dale, stunned with grievance and a heart wrenching feeling, finally knows why Decsreta committed such an atrocity.

"Son of a bitch..." started Dale. "How many more times do I have to take up with this stealing from the likes of that maniacal scientist DR. FORMAN TYST TROTTENHEIM NIMROD!"

Suddenly, Chip had to calm Dale down before he did anything rash that would kill the Rangers. But Dale said to Gadget with full force:

"Gadget, it's time that we put a fucking bullet in those Satan-infested minds of those goddamn pieces of crap! How many gun turrets do we have surrounding the house that we can use until we're safe enough to fly?"

Gadget said but in disappointment:

"We have about five turrets, but since we only have four of us, if we can't find someone to occupy the fifth gun turret, we are looking towards a bloodbath against Nimrod with severe consequences."

Suddenly, one of the members of the Helvetehunder Faction fires a stinger missile and shoots the bottom part of the oak tree where the Rescue Rangers were feeling the strong shockwave effect of the attack. Then Gadget said to the Rangers:

"We're going to have to gun them down on the ground first. Come hell or high water, we need to thin out their numbers before we can get into our aircraft devices. It's the HellFlier or the RangerPhoenix! Come on!"

Without hesitating to attack, the members of the Rescue Rangers decided to get onto the gun turrets and give the Helvetehunder members a piece of their minds. However, as the Rangers were about to attack, the stolen Icelandic ship finally edges closer to the homestead where Nimrod and Decsreta are about ready to begin another charge attack. But Decsreta saw Dale in the fray, and said to Nimrod:

"Maestru! Uitaţi-vă! Cele fii idiot de căţelele din nou! Sunt cam gata să atace haită dracu '! Oh, Doamne! Dale! Domnul meu! Oare nu renunta la el?! Dacă aş fi avut de a lupta cu el chiar acum ..."

Translation: Master! Look! It's those idiotic sons of bitches again! They're about ready to attack the Helvetehunder Faction! And Look! Dale! My Lord! Doesn't he ever give up?! If I had to fight him right now...

But Nimrod calmed Decsreta down and said:

"Tålmodighet. Min dominerende hore. Tålmodighet. Vi har ennå ikke gi dem den første av våre tre overraskelser, ikke sant? Når vi begynner å gi dem en skur av kuler ned til treet, så kan du gå videre og skremme vettet av dem jævler mens du gå videre og drikke Dale blod i en blodig kamp mot din ex-kjæreste. Gi det litt tid, Decsreta. Du får sjansen."

Translation: Patience, my dominant whore. Patience. We have yet to give them the first of our three surprises, huh? Once we start giving them a shower of bullets down to the tree, then you can go ahead and scare the hell out of those bastards while you go ahead and drink Dale's blood in a bloody battle against your ex-boyfriend. Give it some time, Decsreta. You'll get your chance.

When Nimrod sees all of the members of the faction in Battle Formation Upsilon, a suicidal battle formation, he tells all of them in a speakerphone:

"Helvetehunder! Tiden har kommet for å lage din strålende kamp ofre en realitet til kriger våre guden Odin. Vis dem ingen nåde! Utvise deres blod til de er svak!"

Translation: Hell Hounds! The time has come to make your glorious battle sacrifice a reality to our warrior god Odin. Show them no mercy! Expel their blood until they are weak!

However...

"Over my fucking dead body!" shouted the angry Dale as his fury against Norman Nimrod prompted the Rangers to begin open fire against Nimrod's Helvetehunder Faction. Chip, unaware of Dale's intense anger despite having a very kind heart, didn't want to hop out and drag Dale to slap him silly to calm him down because if he did, it would be a horrible mistake. So he decided to fire up some ballistic missiles to knock out one of the members of the faction. Within just one shot of the missile, Chip knocked out four HellFliers out of the sky, sending four members straight to their deaths. Gadget, just as shocked to see Chip knocking out the opponents dead-on-target, decided to follow the example and started firing. Although not a crack shot, Gadget's simple gunfire threw the Helvetehunder Faction off guard, thinking that they were ready for a missile attack. Fatal mistake! Nine members were quickly knocked out of the skies, but Gadget's wild firing causes all of them to get shot point blank on the head.

"Shit, she's good," said the confident Chip.

However, Battle Formation Upsilon quickly got into play as the faction began showering the Rescue Rangers with sharp bullets, firing from their gun pods of the HellFlier.

"MATES!" shouted Jack. "SHIELDS UP!"

The bullet shower prompted the Rangers to put in their shields up until the bullet shower is over with. But unfortunately, the sharp bullets are very strong against metal shields from gun turrets and it causes some shields to get punctured hard. Dale's shield only had a minor hole on his, but Chip and Gadget were not getting lucky this time. Chip's shield was decimated too quickly, leaving him without a shield, while Gadget's shield caused it to move back because one of the bullets hit the button to de-shield the turret. Then, one member shot one bullet and struck Gadget's foot on impact, causing her to scream in pain.

"GADGET, MI'LUV!" shouted Jack, cringing from seeing the foot shot and hearing Gadget's scream of pain.

"DIE IN HELL, BITCHES!" shouted the infuriated Chip as he launches a stinger missile, breaking off the Battle Formation Upsilon with ten members taking the direct hit. So far, the Rangers were winning this first attack wave, knocking more than twenty members to their deaths, where down ways the ground was covered in a pool of blood thanks to the quick thinking from the Rangers. However, Nimrod ordered the house to be surrounded with the HellFliers awaiting orders if the Rangers had to attack. Nimrod said to Decsreta:

"Hmm, tjue medlemmer ned, men fremdeles mye som gjenstår. Det kan være en sur start, men vi fikk faktisk at råtne musen tispa ned på bakken, skutt på foten. Huh? Hva er dette?"

Translation: Hmm, twenty members down but still a lot remaining. It may be a sour start, but we actually got that rotten mouse bitch down on the ground, shot on the foot. Huh? What's this?

Nimrod spotted Dale quickly getting back into the house to get the first-aid kit to heal Gadget's shot wound from her right feet. Nimrod smiled in demonic fashion and said to Decsreta:

"Decresta, har du fått en dato med skjebne fra Odin. Forbered for et luftangrep mot Snapp."

Translation: Decresta, you have got a date with destiny from Odin himself. Prepare for an air assault against Dale.

Decsreta obeys Nimrod's desires and prepares for a launching sequence under the bomb drop area, while he tells his faction members on the speakerphone:

"Helvetehunder! Bryte Kampen Formasjon Upsilon!"

Translation: Helvetehunder! Break off Battle Formation Ypsilon!"

Within moments, the Helvetehunder Faction begins breaking off the Battle Formation while the remaining members who are surrounding the HeadStead begin retreating to the Icelandic Warship until further notice. Dale, who notices the members retreating to the warship, said this:

"Hmm, looks like those fucking bastards are about to retreat back to their poor prison because they failed. Pathetic! However..."

He quickly comes to Gadget's aid, who is trying to get up from her bullet wound to the foot but cannot. Dale said to Gadget:

"Gadget. I don't know why you're trying to get up, but if you managed to get up, the bullet that is lodged on your foot is going to put you more in dire pain."

Gadget then said:

"I know, Dale, but the reason I am trying to do this myself because I am proving myself and to the Rangers that I am strong...willful...and...and... (Tears dropping)"

"Gadget," said Monterrey.

"Gadget," said Chip while trying to comfort Gadget, "Please, don't try to hurt yourself. You've already done more harm to yourself while trying to gain revenge for stealing your aerial design for the RangerPhoenix. Don't try to do it all by yourself. If you get killed...then how are we going to live without your truthful advice and mother-like caring towards this team? How will it be without you if you die in battle?" (Shedding tears)

"C...Chip..." said a stunned Monterrey Jack.

"Chips..." also said the stunned Dale.

Gadget couldn't believe it that Chip was beginning to care even more for Gadget, but he is caring for not only for her love towards the Rangers, but for her safety in this battle for survival against Nimrod's Helvetehunder Faction and his BioWeapon machine. Finally, Chip said to Monterrey:

"I don't want her to get shot in the other foot again, Jack. Take her to the RangerGarage and give her medical attention. Let the medics take care of her while we stop Nimrod from firing another shot of his weapon. Please, Monty... (tears dropping) I don't want Gadget to die. I want her to live forever...with you."

"Understood, Chip," said Monterrey Jack. "I would never say this until the war ends, but Chip...you are no longer the arrogant bastard you have become...because of Dale. And I thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

And within moments, Monterrey took Gadget to the RangerGarage to get her to safety and with the medics waiting at the wings to help Gadget get healed up. However, for Decsreta...

"Ce dracu 'se întâmplă acolo? De ce suntem stagnează acum?"

Translation: What the hell is going on there? Why are we stalling right now?

Nimrod then gave her an answer. He said:

"Du har svaret ditt nå, Decsreta. Snipp beskytter som hore i Monterrey Jack ved å sende henne til helsearbeiderne i sine hemmelige garasje. Hah! Hvor lavt kan man gå i å beskytte jenta du engang elsket så borte i et homoseksuelt forhold til den personen du en gang elsket. Jeg tror det er tid for en reaktivering ringe for Redningspatruljen."

Translation: You have your answer now, Decsreta. Chip is protecting that whore of Monterrey Jack by sending her off to the medics inside their secret garage. Hah! How low can you go in protecting the girl that you once loved then gone for a homosexual relationship with the person you once loved. I think it's time for a wakeup call for the Rescue Rangers.

And within moments, they bring back the BioWeapon to prepare for its next charge, 50ft. from an angle direction to the ground of the HeadStead. But for Chip n' Dale, they have yet to see more action coming from Nimrod's Helvetehunder Faction. Dale, who is standing near the side of his lover, Chip, said to him:

"Man, the old Chip that was once an egregious, arrogant bastard who only thought about war and sex...is now dead. The new Chip is now for protection and peace. But, Chip, we still got a challenge up for grabs, if we ever going to stop Nimrod from destroying America in one blow. I just don't know how far we're going to sacrifice our lives just for the sake of the world."

"It's a risk, Daley," said Chip. "If we don't destroy the Einhander look-alike and Dr. Nimrod, I will never forgive myself for not succeeding in killing that malevolent son of a bitch. Not only that, I will lose my friends, the community, especially...you, Dale."

Dale's hand was beginning to raise as he was asking to grip in sign of his forever love with Chip and his protection from evil. Chip accepted the hand grip and, for the last time, gave each other a deep kiss, as a sign that this could be the horrific bloodbath to endure if one of them dies in battle. However...

"Du er min, Snipp og Snapp! BioVåpen! Fyr løs!"

Translation: You're mine, Chip and Dale! BioWeapon! Fire at will!"

Nimrod took advantage of Chip and Dale's Idle Talk and fired the BioWeapon fifty feet near the HeadStead, causing a roaring firewall around the HeadStead, trapping not only Chip and Dale, but also the Medical Team and Gadget and Monterrey Jack inside the RangerGarage. But the roaring sounds of an earthquake after the BioWeapon's ground shot caused a sufficient amount of damage inside the homestead, shattering windows and mirrors, and this time, it shattered Chip and Dale's Room. Chip and Dale, stunned in disarray, saw their dream room being destroyed at the hands of the BioWeapon, but yet to be killed. However, as the gay chipmunks were seeing their HeadStead closer from engulfing in fire, they noticed a humungous shadow that was appearing near the front porch. Then suddenly, Dale's fear was beginning to strike in his soul; he notices the wings opening through the air, with the fox-like head, and now with a bigger frame due to Nimrod's evil intentions of lust towards Dale's ex-lover. When he finally saw her, he screamed:

"Oh...my...God. FOXXY! No...No...it cannot be! HOW DID YOU GOT SO BIG?!"

Chip responded to Dale's fear and said:

"Dale. She's no longer the Foxxy Silverglove we know by now. She's now the person who believes that love is murder and evil is her own soul. I remember someone told me that, it's a code name for Decsreta. And by the looks of it, she really means it."

Then, Decsreta begins to speak solely to Dale in Romanian:

"Deci, a venit momentul să se răzbune meu ultimate pe fostul meu prieten, care a decis să devină o curvă om cu tarfa lui: Chip. Dale, atunci când sunteţi mărunţirii în bucăţi, voi asiguraţi-vă că Satana dispune de o sala pentru tine in stratul zecea parte din Iad, şi atunci când sunt acceptate acolo, niciodată nu va fi salvat de către dvs. de aşa-numita Dumnezeu!"

Translation: So the time has come to have my ultimate revenge on my ex-boyfriend who decided to become a man whore with his bitch: Chip. Dale, when you are shred to pieces, I will make sure Satan has a room for you in the tenth layer of Hell, and when you are accepted there, you will never be rescued by your so-called God!"

"What the fuck is she saying?!" hollered Dale. "I can't recognized her damn language! I NEED TO KNOW NOW!"

"Dale..." said a shadow-like voice. "Dale!"

Soon, Dale notices the soft, solemn, but sultry voice that he once heard from the old Foxxy he knew before the betrayal. Dale said:

"F...F...Foxxy? No, it can't be. The old Foxxy was dead when she threw me hard to the HeadStead a long time back!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, Dale sees the white shadow of Foxxy Silverglove up on top of Decsreta, noticing the Baby Blue Eyes Foxxy had when she was a member of the Rescue Rangers. Dale was beginning to fear for the worst as his knees got very weak and began to shed tears in a rapid pace. Dale couldn't believe what he was seeing in his eyes. As the rain begin to rain tremendously, Dale was preparing to hear what this could be the pinnacle of the warfare with Dr. Forman Nimrod and his Helvetehunder Faction. But, the question remains: What will Dale hear about from the White Shadow of Foxxy Silverglove? And what will happen if Dale...has to face is inner demons in his own personal battle? *


	9. A Painful View

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

Chapter Nine: A Painful View

Midnight - During the beginning fight with Dr. Nimrod...

"Dale...Dale...," said the white shadow Foxxy, who is shown on top of her evil incarnate Decsreta. "Can you hear me, Dale?"

"I...I do hear you, Foxxy," said the grief-stricken Dale as his legs were weak after seeing the good soul of Foxxy Silverglove come out of the evil incarnate to hear her pleas. This is the first time in Dale's life that the inner good side of Foxxy Silverglove had ever came out in a white shadow form having a turbulent warfare against the malevolent mad scientist, Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod. Dale, facing his worst nightmare ever to date said this to Foxxy:

"Foxxy, listen to me. I know I have never done any harm against you ever since the wind power of Nimrod's deadly machine caused chaos around Florida, but Foxxy, you already know by now that when you made your secret allegiance to Dr. Nimrod, you not only betrayed my love to you, but I had to turn to Chip for comfort and warmth! I'm sorry, Foxxy, but you betrayed my heart when you threw me to the tree like yesterday's garbage!"

Foxxy, in turn, said:

"Dale, honey, I know what you're going to say about you and Chip. Don't need to apologize about your inner feelings towards Chip because I understand that it was going to happen."

"F...Foxxy?" startled Dale.

However...

"Ar fi bine să căraţi-vă, curva! Nu am de gând să vă luaţi departe sufletul meu rău doar pentru a aduce în iertare cu acest om de curvă a ta! Amintiţi-vă, vă aparţin Satana!"

Decsreta Translation: You better fuck off, bitch! I am not going to let you take away my evil soul just to bring in forgiveness with this man whore of yours! Remember, you belong to Satan!"

Decsreta was trying to shove back her inner good side back into her body so she can make the first attack on Dale. But Foxxy stunned her immediately with her not cooperating to Decsreta's means. Psychosis with Claw Grab is mostly Foxxy's attack when it comes to enemies, stunning them without shedding an amount of blood. Foxxy then begins her revelation towards Dale. She said:

"Dale, listen, I understand your love, happiness, and loyalty towards your new lover Chip. And I know you're still feeling the biggest pain when I threw you straight to the HeadStead tree after I betrayed you for Dr. Nimrod, which I totally understand. I deserved being punished for what I have done to you. I almost ended your life on the spot. But Chip's heart and soul...he cuddled you until medics came in to heal you up back to life. I understand now that you guys fell in love with each other because of your love, compassion, dignity, and knowing to tell the truth without shame, confessing to your erotic dreams about Chip. (Shedding tears of pain) Dale, I am well prepare to take the actions you will do as punishment for my ungodly-like conduct."

"What?" shouted Dale. "Foxxy, do you mean...?"

Then, Foxxy said...

"Dale, I'm sorry, but the only way I can escape the clutches of this demonic incarnate if she is killed. You going to have to kill the evil incarnate Decsreta."

Dale couldn't believe what he was hearing from Foxxy as he finally knows that killing Decsreta is the only way to release the good side of Foxxy Silverglove out of the evil version of herself. Decsreta, now red-skinned with redden eyes and long fangs, has swung the pendulum through Dale's soul as she was ready to commence her attack on Dale. Dale, stricken with fear, said to himself:

"No. Why would I put my own life at risk and my relationship with the Lord up above if I had to fight Decsreta till the very end? I just can't bear to see the blood spewing out of her body of the person that I once loved in my whole life. No. NO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I JUST CAN'T! I WON'T FIGHT YOU, DECSRETA!"

Decsreta said to Dale:

"Deci, aţi optat să rămână-te ca un pui pentru tot restul vietii tale, nu? Ati venit prea tarziu, Dale! Eu am fost de aşteptare pentru şansa mea de a rupe corpul dumneavoastră în afară ca răzbunare pentru dvs. de conversie la homosexualitate!"

Translation: So, you opted to remain yourself as a chickenshit for the rest of your life, huh? You're too late, Dale! I have been waiting for my chance to rip your body apart as revenge for your conversion to homosexuality!

Dale, broiling in fierce anger, said to Decsreta:

"Shut up, Decsreta! You better shut the fuck up! I'm getting sick and tired of hear your plans to kill me just because I got out of the closet! You made my ex became a member of your satanic faction and became you! I rather let Gadget or Chip fight you to the very end!"

Dale, still standing guard for making his promise not to kill anyone who was once his friend or lover, hears Decsreta's counterattack:

"Ele nu este în valoare de rahat cu tine, nici nu vă Domnului, sus în ceruri! Ei n-au ajutat să devină cel mai bun amant din lume. Fiul lui Satana ma ajutat să devină amanta de Doctor Nimrod! El este stăpânul meu de întuneric!"

Decsreta: They ain't worth shit to you anymore; neither does your Lord up in the Heavens! They never helped you become the best lover in the world. The Son of Satan helped me become the mistress of Doctor Nimrod! He's my lord of darkness!

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" said Dale now getting closer to Infernal Rage mode. "YOU SAY SOMETHING BAD TO ME ONE MORE TIME..."

Then...

"Du-te si incearca sa ma atace! După ce am crimă tine, Chip va fi următoare şi capul său va fi pâinea comunale de Nimrod!"

Translation: Go ahead and try to attack me! After I murder you, Chip will be next and his head will be the communal bread of Nimrod!

Decsreta's last comment against Dale became the final blow to Dale's heart. Dale, full of rage and discontent, roars supremely loud like a savage beast, smashing all windows around the HeadStead, but because of his loudness, unscrews the bolts and hinges of the RangerGarage where the Medics and Gadget and Monterrey Jack were getting shelter, now exposed to the targets of the Helvetehunder Faction. Chip, worried about Dale entering a dangerous and suicidal battle with Decsreta, tries to restrain Dale from making a foolish mistake, but that would cost him dearly. Dale, full of anger, eyes reddening with rage, grabbed Chip's injured right hand that has the bullet wound, and with superior strength, accidentally throws Chip all the way up to the top of the oak tree, but with his might, Chip actually went smack-dabbed to the wall of the tree of the HeadStead, hoping that he can try to get back down safely and help Dale. But, when Dale notices his unforgiving actions against Chip, he began to shake in pain, saying to himself:

"What...What have I done...I can't believe...I can't believe I tossed my boyfriend up the tree by mistake!"

Suddenly, without hesitation, Decsreta immediately claws Dale's elbows, piercing both elbows, including the injured right elbow, and proceeded to take Dale up to the air without any form of equipment nor weapons to fight off the demon version of Foxxy Silverglove. Dale said in screaming anguish:

"HEY! LET ME GO! PLEASE! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING WHORE OF BABYLON!"

Decsreta, not answering to Dale's request, reaches her maximum air time to let the members of the Helvetehunder Faction prepare to give him a nightmare he will never forget.

"Son of a bitch," said the fearful Dale who is about to learn his fate. "If I hadn't accepted Foxxy's offer to release her from this diabolical bitch, she would be tormented by the devil for the rest of her life. But now, I'm the one who's going to be screwed for sure."

Nimrod, spotting Decsreta with Dale being impaled on the elbows by the fangs Decsreta possesses, said:

"Snapp, vil jeg forsikre dere vil en ha en fredelig grav ... når vi kuttet opp kroppen og spise tarmene. Helvetehunder klar til å angripe Snapp i tretti sekunder. Gi ham verre å slå i hans liv! Vis at jævel ingen nåde!"

Translation: Dale, I'll make sure you will a have a peaceful grave...when we cut up your body and eat your guts. Helvetehunder, prepare to attack Dale in thirty seconds. Give him the worse beating in his life! Show that motherfucker no mercy!

However, before the Faction got their chance to decimate Dale, Nimrod notices Chip hanging on to dear life, trying to get down to the ground to get into Gadget's aerial machine. However...

"Hold den tanken! Jeg vil se Snipp drept! En av dere, vær din flyger på Snipp. Ikke bekymre deg. Odin vil gjenopplive deg tilbake til livet når vi skaper vårt samfunn. Gjør det!"

Translation: Hold that thought! I want to see Chip killed! One of you guys, ram your flier onto Chip. Don't worry. Odin will revive you back to life once we create our society. Do it!

Suddenly, one of the members decided to heed Nimrod's wishes and makes a back flip to prepare for his attempt to ram his HellFlier onto Chip, attempting to kill him in the process. Chip, still grasping with all his might climbing down, notices that his right hand was beginning to bleed profusely again because of his heavy grasp onto the tree. He said:

"Oh, shit, not again! My right hand! Aggh! Come on, Chip! No time to cry like a baby! I have to stay strong! I have to stay strong to my friends, the community, God...(beginning to shed tears in pain) including my love Dale!"

Chip, trying not to cry in pain, slowly tries to get down through the pain, but one member of the Helvetehunder Faction is making his way towards the HeadStead tree, targeting Chip. Chip, panicking in fear, loses his grip from his right hand, causing even more pain and blood gushing out, screaming in pain. Chip was on the verge of death as his fear took his body through a tremendous toll, not trying to make a move. Then, the HellFlier quickly makes it way to his fallen prey. However...

"NOT IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" screamed Gadget. She quickly got up after being treated for her foot injury and launched a stinger missile to the HellFlier carrying a Faction Member. However, it was a fatal mistake.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the frightened Chip.

The missile quickly struck the Hellflier's glider, sending the aircraft right straight to the tree, but because Chip was near the window of the upstairs room of Monterrey Jack, Chip felt his worst nightmare was coming. The HellFlier explodes on impact, causing Chip to be blasted through the explosion, in high elevation. Chip, weak in pain, was being sent down closer to his death due to Gadget's fatal mistake ever. Gadget, noticing that the missile shot should've diverted the faction member's glider, was stunned in shock that she made a bad move, allowing it to see Chip fall towards his death.

"CCCHIIIIPPPPPSSSS!" said the teary and pain-stricken Dale as he is forced to see Chip fall to his death. Chip's body was beginning to shift from falling back first to head first as he was getting closer to death.

"No. It's all over." said the crying Chip as he is getting closer to the ground. "We lost to Nimrod. We lost against his BioWeapon. Not only that, Dale is going to lose a person he loves in his life. It's my entire fault, God! I JUST CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS DREADED WWAAARRRRR!"

However, as he was inches closer to the ground, an unidentified aircraft inadvertently stops Chip's fall down on its track. Dale, who couldn't believe that Chip was caught inadvertently by an unknown flying aircraft, notices someone very familiar since the early days of the Rescue Rangers. Nimrod, broiling in anger, can't believe in his eyes that Chip survived the deadly but failed kamikaze attack from one of his faction members. He finally figured out something that he would never dare to hear from, not in a million years.

"Du må være en spøk meg? Jeg trodde de var døde etter min far utslettet deres militære leder?"

Translation: You got to be kidding me? I thought they were dead after my father annihilated their military leader?

Nimrod was referring to the military freedom fighters called "Phoenix," known to fight against evil, demonic, and somewhat deranged enemies to save a country, or town, from total annihilation. Their leader who is an unnamed soldier died during Nimrod's father's war with the Rescue Rangers by asphyxiation. He got choked out after a female raccoon warrior stuffed her fist into his mouth, causing him to not breathe for thirty seconds. But the question remains towards Nimrod: Who is the new leader? Back into the battlefield, Chip, still feeling stunned from the blast, was holding onto a unknown warrior's backside for support while riding the AirCycle, Phoenix's form of aerial weaponry when in need for a battle in the air. Chip, trying to stay sitting still during the time being, said to the unknown warrior:

"Man, I thought I was a goner after I confessed to God about all of my failures in battle. I should be thanking him for letting me live. Hey, excuse me, I don't know who you are, but I want to thank you for saving me from certain death. It was unexpected."

Suddenly, he heard a voice that he actually recognizes since they first met. This person said:

"Anything to save you guys at the hands of that maniacal fucker, Nimrod."

Chip couldn't believe it in his eyes. It was actually Tammy, who after three years of growing up when the Rangers met Tammy and her family, is finally a military warrior for Phoenix, handling her bravery against Nimrod's attacks. Dale, still being held on by Decsreta's fangs, notices the AirCycles coming in at a rapid amount. The Phoenix Freedom Fighters, without hesitation, were approaching to the battle scene to fight along with the Rangers to stop Nimrod from creating more damage to Florida, or worse.

"Holy shit," said the stunned Chip. "I wasn't aware about an army coming to help us. And you, Tammy...this is unbelievable. At a young age of 20, how did you...?"

But before he could finish talking, Tammy said:

"We'll talk more about this after we take care of this fiendish bastard. Hang on tight, Chip, this will be a bumpy ride."

Within moments, Tammy and Chip begin their decent to the aerial battlefield to fight against the Helevetehunder Faction. However, returning to the air, Dale is still being clinched by Decsreta, who is still aiming towards letting the faction members shoot him on impact. But, being impatient, Decsreta screamed to the faction members up in the air:

"Ce dracu 'e luând voi atât de mult pentru a trage? Am un organism de agăţat pe colti meu naibii pentru tine de a trage la el! Haide, Primesc naibii de foame! Vreau să-l mănânc!"

Translation: What the fuck is taking you guys so long to shoot? I got a body hanging on my damn fangs for you to shoot at him! Come on, I'm getting fucking hungry! I want to eat him!

Suddenly...

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME NOR EAT ME LIKE A CANNIBAL!" shouted Dale angrily. "NOT IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE, DECSRETA!"

Without hesitation, Dale clenched his fist and low blow Decsreta hard, making her scream loudly in pain. Dale finally got out of her fangs that impaled him for a while, but Dale didn't feel any more pain due to his immense rage against Decsreta. He swung himself to catch a grip on Decsreta's neck and said angrily:

"If you're going to kill me, then you're going to have to stop me from beating the living fuck OUT OF YOU!"

Suddenly, he immediately makes the first attack by thrust-punching Decsreta squarely in the face, hitting her from left to right, one by one. Decsreta tried to use her wings to stop Dale, but Dale quickly grabbed one of her wings and bit it, causing Decsreta to lose ground against her battle against Dale. Back at the now-destroyed RangerGarage, Monterrey Jack assesses the remaining members of the Faction and the Annarsvegar, the stolen ship from Iceland, but still flabbergasted at the fact that Chip was saved by Tammy's AirCycle and the appearance of the Phoenix Military Freedom Fighters. However, he made a point to Gadget about their aerial vehicles. He said:

"Gadget, mi'luv, I don't know how long those bloody arseholes from hell are going to fight, but we have yet to get the RangerPhoenix to start its decent into battle!"

"I don't think we're going to be that lucky, Monty!" said Gadget as she points out to the RangerPhoenix. "We can rely on only three aerial vehicles before launching the project. I made those during my hard time over Chip, but I didn't refer to it as RangerPhoenix. The RangerPhoenix will only be flown by one person who has the balls to fight such a dangerous battle."

"So," said Monty, "If you think someone has the balls to go against Nimrod, are you saying...?"

Suddenly, a member of the Phoenix MFFs on an AirCycle warned Gadget and Monty:

"Hey, what the fuck are you maggots standing idle for? Somebody needs to wipe their ass and get with the program over the Hellhounds or one of you are going to dig a grave by yourselves!"

Although confusing with that buffed guy's obscured words, Monterrey can't take it anymore with the bloodshed that the Helevetehunder Faction is causing and decided to go into battle with one of the AirCycles Gadget created with a limited amount of weapons. Gadget, who's left foot is in recovery right now, decided to keep guard of the RangerPhoenix until it is called out. Entering the battle zone with Nimrod and the Annarsvegar, the Phoenix Freedom Fighters are engaging in an aerial sniper fire against the Helvetehunder Faction, trying to eliminate a lot of the faction members before beginning their assault with the stolen ship. Chip, hanging on to dear life with Tammy and her AirCycle, notices five faction members prepare to gun down the members of Phoenix, but targeting mostly him and Tammy because Chip is the prime target. Chip said to Tammy:

"Tammy! Is there any way I can begin helping you? I'm right now being targeted by Dr. Nimrod, next to Dale! I don't want to get assassinated!"

"Are you an expert sharpshooter?" questioned Tammy as she pulls out a shotgun to Chip.

"I am, but not in aerial combat," said Chip as he is holding the gun Tammy gave to him. "But, if it's the only way to thin out the faction members in battle, they got a date with destiny. And destiny will be shot in their fucking asses!"

As they were preparing to make their attack approach to the five members, Chip tries to get out of his nervousness by cocking and loading the shotgun Tammy gave to him. But soon, Chip inadvertently shoots one bullet due to his nervousness and struck one member of the Helvetehunder Faction dead in the eye, losing his balance with the HellFlier. The remaining four members quickly opened fire at Tammy and Chip, but Chip, still feeling nervous trying to pinpoint the perfect shot, fired two more rounds, and this time, the bullets went straight for the heart, knocking two members out of the battle zone. Tammy, impressed despite Chip's miscues with the gun, puts the AirCycle to overdrive to gain speed against the faction members. Several members of Phoenix decided to back up Tammy and Chip while firing Scorpion Missiles at the HellFliers, tracking them down in the process. However, returning to the fight between Decsreta and Dale, Dale was getting closer to the edge of victory after punching ferociously at Decsreta's face, causing her to lose equilibrium, but she finally got back to her own senses and clawed Dale severely in the face, causing Dale to bleed profusely and in pain. This brought back momentum for Decsreta as she is preparing to scare the living shit out of Dale with her scream attack, attempting to paralyze Dale. Dale said to himself after getting clawed in the face:

"Agh, I ate that! But I'm not going to let this satanic whore get the best of me! She made me snap, and now I can do the same: twist her neck until it is detached!"

As he was about to do so, an abandoned AirCycle was about to go down to the ground, but Dale, with all of his might, jumps off of Decsreta and lands on the AirCycle in order to gain ground against his opponent.

"Hahahahah," laughed Dale. "How about them apples, bitch?"

Decsreta in return said:

"Tu nu va scape cu asta!"

Translation: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Decsreta then proceeded to prepare for her Scream Attack to interrupt the steering power of the AirCycle Dale is using to attack her, but Dale got some speed in the AirCycle and within moments, he clotheslines Decsreta dead in the neck at full speed, clocking 121 MPH. Decsreta was coughing out blood in a matter of seconds as she couldn't breathe from Dale's hard attack, but Dale wasn't finished yet. Dale once again pushed the pedals to the AirCycle and decided to flagellate Decsreta's right hip side. Dale's rage was getting at the best for him as Decsreta's ignorance to Dale's request to be quiet became her ultimate downfall.

"Alright, you fuckin' whore," said the enraged Dale. "Let's see how you can survive this."

He activated the whips on the AirCycle and with full speed, went straight to Decsreta's right hip side and with the whips flying in circular motion, whips Decsreta hard, causing the whip marks to sink deep into her, bleeding profusely. However, her blood was not as crimson red as some people may think. Dale then finds out about her blood color. After Nimrod got her growing big with that injection he gave after Decsreta taped the boys' sexual night, her blood became black, which was mixed with the ingredients of cyanide, turpentine, benzene, sodium carbonate, TNT, and formaldehyde from the injection. Dale, from that point on, found out the true nature of Decsreta, or in this case, Foxxy Silverglove. He said:

"Wait just a damn minute. If she has black blood into her system, then...Why is she still alive?"

From there, Decsreta finally recovered from her initial injuries, and immediately used the Scream Attack against Dale. When Dale heard the scream, his body once again begins to shake in fear as the scream caused him to be paralyzed all around his body, losing control of the AirCycle with his body holding on from the driving handles. Chip and Tammy, on the other hand, we're still downing out members of the Helvetehunder Faction. Chip, who finally got rid of his nervousness, managed to shoot out ten members point blank while Tammy immolate six members by fire. As the Rangers and the Phoenix FF were en route to begin their aerial assault onto the Annarsvegar, Chip notices one AirCycle going haywire and had a nerve feeling an enemy must've got shot down. But then, he spots a person who was stunned from the Scream Attack, in which his heart begins to race in sheer panic.

(Chip checking the portion of Dale's Hawaiian Shirt that got ripped from his attacks)

"Oh...my...Lord," said Chip. "D...D...DALE!"

Tammy then turns around and begins to see Dale still feeling paralyzed from the scream attack.

"Son of a bitch," said the now concerned Tammy. "After all of that enraged energy he got from hearing Decsreta's Romanian dabble, he finally gets to the near end of his ass. But...hard to say he not only got clawed hard in his face, but there's some spilt black blood on his right arm. (Starting to feel that stingy feeling) Oh, my. Decsreta's not human anymore. I think Decsreta may have came back from the dead."

"Tammy," shouted Chip, "It wasn't her demonic resurrection; it was the result of that damn concoction Nimrod made to make her bigger and demonic! (Beginning to shed tears) I'm sorry, Tammy, for shouting at you. But I don't want my best friend...and... (gulp) ...my true love to die in hell. I...I just don't know what to do now?"

"Chip," said Tammy softly, knowing that she now knows he's with Dale, but then tells him:

"We have to find at least a HellFlier you can hijack so you can go and save Dale."

Suddenly, Chip notices one HellFlier about to make its decent to the ground after one member gets disemboweled by a missile attack. Chip, hesitant to wait, decides to leap to grab the HellFlier to go rescue Dale, but Tammy, seeing Chip heading straight down to get the HellFlier, shouted:

"What the...? OH, YOU SON OF A BITCH! Damn it, he's leaping towards his death! Oh, never mind, he can sacrifice himself while I have to go and fight a battle!"

Tammy, not resorting to catching Chip this time, goes back into the battlefield to fight. But what is she thinking now since she is acting like an insubordinate for not deciding to catch Chip from his attempt at getting the HellFlier? Returning to the focal point of the battle, Decsreta finally catches up and tries to prepare to claw Dale one more time, but in order to squeeze him to death should the exposing of his face scarred from the attack could expel the blood showing in his face. Dale, stunned from the Scream Attack, tries to gain control but just couldn't, resulting in him accidentally losing grip onto the Driving Handles and spinning out of control. Decsreta, preparing to catch Dale to initiate the final move, said:

"Asta este. Acest lucru va fi de noapte s-au Dale va fi fier în mormânt pentru tot restul vieţii sale. Stăpânul meu demonice va fi la un pas de ucidere Rescue Rangers şi sansa noastra de a fi Regilor şi Reginelor noua societate anarhistă. Pregateste-te, Decsreta. Aceasta este sansa ta acum!"

Translation: This is it. This is going to be the night where Dale will be rolling in his grave for the rest of his life. My demonic master will be one step away from killing the Rescue Rangers and our chance to be Kings and Queens of the new anarchistic society. Get ready, Decsreta. This is your chance now!

Finally, Decsreta spots the out of control AirCycle and quickly grabs Dale with her Wing Claws, this time holding onto Dale's legs, piercing through it. Dale's screams got louder as he was screaming in pain for help, but the Phoenix Fighters and the Rescue Rangers were too occupied by the fighting against Nimrod and the Helvetehunder Faction, causing Dale to cry in pain and panic. Decsreta, not buying Dale's cries, says to him before making the final attack:

"Şi acum, tu rozătoare slab. După ce de aşteptare pentru această după trădarea vă cu Dr Nimrod, a putea realiza acum misiunea mea în uciderea tine, faţă-în-faţă. Sper ca va place casa ta noua in stomac. Acizii va arde asa de grav, va rosti cuvintele: Dragostea este crimă şi rău este sufletul tău."

Translation: And now, you weak rodent. After waiting for this after betraying you to Doctor Nimrod, I can now accomplish my mission into murdering you, face-to-face. I hope you like your new home in my stomach. The acids will burn you so badly, you will utter the words: Love is murder and evil is your soul.

Dale, trying to start talking, couldn't take it anymore as his painful cries were getting the best of him. He was inching closer towards defeat and his own life. His tears, flowing out of his face with the blood still spewing from his face being clawed by Decsreta. Dale, inching closer from being devoured, immediately begins to see the light, but it wasn't coming from the sky. Dale was seeing Foxxy Silverglove once again, this time it was shown on the face of Decsreta. Suddenly, Dale faced Foxxy to the light and said to her:

"F...Foxxy...You again? No. No way. I thought you were not supposed to be in heaven after your defection to Nimrod? You're supposed to be in Hell! How can this be?"

"Dale," said Foxxy with a light shadow voice. "You don't have to worry yourself about me. I have been protected well by the Angels of Light because they believe I was tricked into believing in the Fallen Angel Lucifer and his Nihilistic Gods. They forgave me for my horrific actions, including turning your back on you. I was afraid since the thunderstorm weeks ago."

"Y...You're kidding me, right?" questioned Dale. "I thought that when you betrayed me, you sold your soul to Satan and became Decsreta. But when I saw you, you became a good version known as the White Shadow. Why?"

Then, Foxxy finally tells him about Decsreta's secret that would give him a chance to beat her.

"I will tell you why, Dale," said Foxxy, "It's her blood. The hips that you flagellate on Decsreta caused her to bleed out her "life support" that Nimrod tainted with in order to make her grow to commit bestiality onto me. All those chemicals in my blood caused it to go black and caused me to become more demonic and sadistic. I knew from that point on that I was sent up in the heavens to be protected until the day Decsreta would be dead in the water. Now, Dale, this is your chance to liberate me from the evil incarnate. I want to fight for your might against Dr. Forman Nimrod. Please, Dale, this is for me, your friends, your boyfriend, and...God. Please. (Tears flowing in her eyes)"

From that point on, Dale finally knows the true meaning of killing Decsreta, and that is the blood loss should she be flagellated or killed on impact. But he was still trapped from Decsreta's grasp, getting closer from being eaten to death. Suddenly, up in the air...a fallen HellFlier was heading straight towards to Decsreta, but it wasn't a Helvetehunder screaming for the name of Odin, but a loud, high pitch voice, screaming towards someone he loves. He shouted:

"DDAAALLLLLEEEE!"

"Chip!" said the shadow voice of Foxxy.

"CHIPS, WAIT!" said the frightening Dale as he sees Chip inching closer to Decsreta with the HellFlier, with two seven inch spikes in position. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stray missile hits Chip with the HellFlier, dead on impact. The Flier snaps apart the aerial machinery, along with the components Chip was hanging on, but it managed to pierce Decsreta dead straight to the heart while airborne. This also got Dale to escape out of the clutches and landing safely onto a soft bed of flowers were Gadget once grew them before the start of the warfare. But, for Chip, he wasn't so lucky this time. Chip smacked hard face first on the walls of the HeadStead, but falling down somewhere became much harsh. Due to the extensive damage to the HeadStead from Nimrod's faction members, Chip landed harshly near the porch onto a bed of shattered glass, wood shrapnel, and nails, belly down. From there, Chip was knocked out seriously but was lying motionless, and in pain after falling through a bed of sharp items where the sharp objects punctured Chip's body, head to toe. As for Decsreta, the seven inch spikes caused all of her black blood to expel from not only the punctured chest, but also out of her mouth. But all of that evil, demonic blood expelling out of her body has caused Decsreta's red-color body to fade radically to a light pink-colored body, to whom Dale was attracted to. As for Nimrod, this spells trouble for him.

"Huh? Decsreta? Decsreta! Kan du høre meg? Kan du høre meg? (Seeing the downed Decsreta) Å, nei. Nei! Nei! NNNNNEEEEIIIII! Min hore! Min vakre, kjærlig, demoniske hore! Dette kan ikke være! Min hore, drept! Drept av disse jævla gnagere som jeg prøver å myrde! Uten henne, jeg vil gå tapt uten henne!"

Translation: Huh? Decsreta? Decsreta! Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Oh, no. No! No! NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! My whore! My beautiful, loving, demonic whore! This cannot be! My whore, killed! Killed by those fucking rodents whom I'm trying to murder! Without her, I'll be lost without her!

From there, Nimrod fell down to his knees, whimpering in sorrow after his mistress, Decsreta, has fallen in battle at the hands of the Rescue Rangers. Knowing that without her, it could mean one simple thing: his battles would be meaningless. Back at the aerial battleground, Monterrey Jack has finished up annihilating twenty-five members of the faction and heads straight back to the HeadStead, only to see the bloody results that impacted the down Decsreta, and Chip. Monterrey, in a sudden state of shock, immediately heads straight down to try to help Chip. But he also panics as he cannot find Gadget anywhere, figuring that she got caught by Nimrod's members. But, then, out of the blue, Tammy on the AirFlyer arrives with Gadget who decided to fight against Nimrod with a YT77 Hunter's Bow and Arrow, in which she committed 62 headshots in less than thirty minutes. However, as they see the results at the HeadStead, Gadget notices Chip, lying motionless on the pile of sharp items. From there, Gadget started to feel sudden stings of pain coming from the shocking scenery. From there, she couldn't bear to look anymore as she was holding onto Tammy, crying in pain and sorrow because she felt that Chip is closer from entering God's light. Tammy, still feeling angry that Chip decided to get onto the HellFlier that was falling to help save his lover, begins to show remorse and quickly hugs Gadget for comfort. Dale, coming out of the fall he endured, notices the faded Decsreta covered in the expelled black blood from Chip's kamikaze attempt to stop her from eating him. Dale, counting his blessed stars that he escaped his death, but after that, he notices Chip on the porch ground in a pool of his own blood. He then screamed:

"DDDAAAAAALLLLLEEEEE!"

Dale, feeling his body cold in fear after seeing Chip lying on the ground in his blood, immediately comes closer to render aid for Chip. Dale, after picking up Chip to see the gruesome results after saving his true love from being devoured, was trying to hold up his crying, but unfortunately, he cannot. Seeing his lover being impaled by small nails, wood shrapnel, and glass stuck around his ears, Dale cried loud in pain and fear, putting his head down on Chip's chest, which has yet to be stained in blood, and keeping him closer to him for comfort so he cannot let go. Even though he hears some breathing, Dale says to his fallen lover:

"Chips! Why? Why did you do this? Why did you risk your own life just for the sake of mines? Chips, I didn't want that to happen to you! I didn't want to see that! But, now, you're inching closer towards entering the Lord's light and...and...I just don't want to let go of you! Why? Why did you did this?"

Finally, Chip, opening his eyes half-length to Dale, said to him:

"Da...Dale...Don't worry about it...my sweet, loving, caring chipmunk. The reason I did this...is because of you getting closer from being eaten by Decsreta. Dale, I noticed from your facial expressions that you did not want to kill Decsreta. You did not want to kill her because of your own pledge not to kill anyone who decides to leave to either a different religion, political affiliation, or being with the enemy. Dale, you're the only true person to not murder a girl to whom you once loved, and it's very understandable, but Decsreta was getting more dangerous with her red-blooded body and all of the chemicals that caused her blood to be blackened with evil in her soul. Dale, please forgive me from the bottom of my precious but damaged heart for annihilating your ex to save the Rescue Rangers from more terror at the hands of the Helvetehunder Faction. I just...I just didn't want you to die...(Tears beginning to shed by Chip)"

From there, Dale begins to shed more tears but it drops on Chip's nose, letting it run through his face to know that Dale is showering Chip with his tears of forgiveness and his love towards him. Chip raises his battered right hand from the rocket target onto the HellFlier and asks him to hold him tightly for five minutes. Dale gladly accepts the offer and holds onto him for five minutes. All of the members of Phoenix, along with Gadget, Jack, and Tammy, remained silent for a minute so they can pray for God to heal Chip from the devastating impact against Decsreta. It may be over for Decsreta, but what's going to happen against their final target up in the air with the dangerous BioWeapon? And what's going to happen with the mad scientist from Norway, the son of Dr. Nimnul, and the Phenom of Evil: Doctor Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod? *

Footnote:

The pronunciation for the demon incarnate Decsreta, the Romanian acronym for Foxxy Silverglove, so everyone can get it right is this: Deh-sh-reh-tah.


	10. Sacrifice

Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers - Duality of Love and Pain

The Final Chapter: Sacrifice by Fire

Hell. The Devil's Playground where everyone who are casted beyond the fire due to their blasphemy against God are to suffer for all eternity. Today, it is being set into a place where the Warriors of Justice, known as the Rescue Rangers, are being terrorized in a war where their enemy, Dr. Forman Nimrod from Trondheim, Norway, is planning to destroy America with the use of a machinery simply named the BioWeapon, with an assortment of based acids, plutonium he snatched in Kazakhstan, and others in order to create a utopian society where government, religion, and goodness are strictly out of the question and must obey to evil and dedicate life to the sole King of Anarchy. Doctor Nimrod, so far, wiped out nearly 1/3 of the residents of Palm Beach, Florida, including buildings, restaurants, hotels, schools, etc. by using the methane gasses from the sewers connecting to the establishments to make his killing. He nearly destroyed all of Palm Beach, except for the homestead of the Rescue Rangers where they are staying. Actually, it is now defending their homestead because they are fighting along with the secret Freedom Fighter Militia called Phoenix, run by Tammy, the girl once dreamed of becoming a Rescue Ranger, but opted to join a military branch to help the Rangers. However, one person had to suffer severely but kept saying to himself, "never kill anyone no matter what of her decision." Dale had to suffer dearly with impaled elbows, hard scratches to his face, and almost a damaged soul when he had to fight Decsreta for his own sake. He was once in Rage Mode when Decsreta kept dabbling in Romanian, but finally knew her intentions was to kill him by eating him up. But as Dale was about to be killed, Chip came into the scene and risked his life by impaling Decsreta dead on the chest, but this was due to a stray rocket knocking out the HellFlier that Chip hijacked to stop Decsreta, causing the Flier to dismantle and Chip falling down hard to the porch ground with piles of broken glass, wood shrapnel, and nails. Dale managed to escape with the injuries he sustained, but Chip was lying down belly down in a pool of his own blood after his hard landing. This caused panic to Dale because he feared that Chip did this for his own sake, but he did it for Dale because he didn't want to see him dead. The Evil Incarnate of Foxxy Silverglove was dead as her skin went back to faded pink and all of the black blood, caused by the chemical mixtures to make her big, expels out of her body. But it also caused her body to shrink back to where the height was dead closer to Dale's. However, this left a huge dent for Dr. Nimrod as he is left without his sole mistress who gave out her virginity as a present to him. And now, as the war is closer from becoming the Ranger's triumph, Nimrod, still feeling weak and dumbfounded that Decsreta has been killed, said to himself this:

"Jeg kan være den villeste jævel av alle forskere. Jeg kan være den mest demoniske vitenskapsmann kommer fra sirkler av Venstrehendt Banen. Jeg har mistet min hore av alle horer. Men jeg husker min far fortalte meg at ville bli etset inn i hjernen min for resten av mitt liv: Aldri rop som forsker. Vel, nå er det tid ga jeg en ting eller to over de stygge jævel kalt Redningspatruljen. Hvis de ønsker å spille stygg, vil de få det, kommer helvete eller høy vann."

Translation: I may be the craziest motherfucker of all scientists. I may be the most demonic scientist coming from the circles of the Left-Handed Path. I may have lost my whore of all whores. However, I remember my father told me that would be etched into my brain for the rest of my life: Mad scientists don't cry. Well, now, it's time I gave a thing or two over those nasty motherfuckers called the Rescue Rangers. If they want to play nasty, they will get it, come hell or high water.

He then gets up and prepares to call on his next battalion members waiting at the helm at Helvete og Blod, Nimrod's Sanctuary, to prepare for the next attack wave. But this time, he has a message towards everyone.

"OBS! Helvetehunder Fraktion Bataljon Enigma. Alt personell må du begynne din ankomst til reisemålet angrepet samtidig. Jeg gjentar, alt personell kan du starte ditt ankomst til reisemålet angrepet samtidig. Ok. Jeg fikk den store gutta klare ved roret. Nå har jeg en ting å gjøre før jeg ødelegger Redningspatruljen."

Translation: Attention! Helvetehunder Faction Battalion Enigma. All personnel please begin your arrival to the attack destination at once. I repeat, all personnel please begin your arrival to the attack destination at once. Okay. I got the big guys ready at the helm. Now, I have one more thing to do before I destroy the Rescue Rangers.

Dr. Nimrod didn't want to wait until he finishes killing the Rescue Rangers so he decides to activate the big screen around the Annarsvegar for his announcement. While that was happening, at the porch end of where Chip landed belly down onto a bed of sharp objects, members of the Rescue Rangers and Phoenix co-captain Tammy, along with the named leader, Joaquin Fez Wellington, were trying to find a way to pull out the sharp objects on Chip's body because the pain will put Chip closer to being paralyzed. Gadget then said to everyone:

"Son of a bitch. All of that shrapnel with the glass and nails on Chip's body are deep inside. I didn't believe that the land-down caused all of this to be deep inside his body. Tammy, do you have any answers from this?"

Tammy, using an IBS (Internal Body Scanner), checks out Chip's body and finds the answer. Tammy said:

"Oh, my. Take a look at this. All of the sharp objects impaled onto Chip's body... are all near misses. His internal organs are nearly two inches away closer to the sharp stuff from being punctured: Kidneys, liver, intestines, stomach, lungs, and heart. Holy shit. I can't believe he survived."

"You mean to tell me that despite his hard fall, he actually survived the impact?" shouted but question Dale. "Incredible. I always remember Chip telling me that if he does something foolish during rescue missions, his next one would be a punishment by God. Chips."

Gadget then said:

"Well, I don't know how we're going to pull all of this out of Chip's body, but we can't rush it now because if we did, Nimrod could quickly start attacking us! It's only best that we get him to a safe spot for medical attention."

However, as they were about to bring Chip inside the house for medical attention, Chip's right arm was beginning to move, not affected by the fall, but he wasn't asking for some help. When he felt the big shrapnel sticking out of his right hip, he grabbed the shrapnel and immediately pulled it out. He felt the excruciating pain of pulling it out, including the expelling of some blood on his hips. Monty saw that and immediately vomited, sickening his stomach after seeing it. Gadget, seeing such a move, shouted to Chip:

"Chip, what the fuck are you doing? Don't do that, please! That's dangerous!"

Chip ignored Gadget's plea as he saw another piece of shrapnel, this time, near the left hind of his hip. Chip grabbed it with force and pulled it out, causing some panic on Gadget's face. Chip's left hind squirted out less blood due to his blood loss from the fall. Dale, the only one not budging out in disgust due to Chip pulling out the large pieces of shrapnel, notices that the last piece is stuck on the top back side near his neck. Chip decided to tell Dale this:

"Dale, can you do me one more favor before we begin our next attack? You see that piece on the top side near my neck. Please...just this one big favor. Pull this son of a fucking bitch out, will you?"

Gadget, starting to panic, said to Chip:

"Come on, Chip! Snap out of your mind! If you pull the last one, you're going to die from losing your blood! Please, let the doctors help you out! Please! This is not like SAW! COME ON, PLEASE!"

Dale, hesitant to helping Chip, then said:

"If you want something done right, do it yourself. But, this time, it's for Chip's sake."

Then, Dale proceeds to try to take out the last big piece of shrapnel that is sticking out on Chip's back, near the neck. Gadget, couldn't bear to see it one more time, covers her face on Tammy's chest, but still screaming for Chip not to do it. Dale, gripping onto the last shrapnel, hopefully to finish up removing the glass and nails sticking onto Chip's body, begins his slow pull. Chip, trying to hold his scream while Dale tries to pull out the shrapnel, couldn't take it anymore as the sharp stings of pain suddenly made Chip beginning to cry in pain. Last time, remember Chip told himself not to cry like a baby while holding on to the excruciating pain of his wounded hand. But he screamed to himself:

"NO! KEEP PULLING! KEEP PULLING! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE PAIN! I WANT IT OUT!"

Gadget, still not stomaching the graphic scenery because she feared that the connected tissues of the larynx and the esophagus would be ripped away from the shrapnel, has finally got Tammy extremely angry at Chip and shoves Gadget to the ground while drawing a AKA-9, a small but lethal pistol. Tammy said to the painful Chip:

"Stop it! Stop your goddamn crying, you lousy son of a bitch!"

"What the...?" said the shocked Jack. "Oh, hell no. Dissention!"

"Hey, what's the big fucking idea of drawing a pistol at Chip?" said the angry Dale to Tammy. "Can't you see that Chip is in pain? Come on, have a heart for once, Tammy!"

"Look, I don't give a rat's ass about Chip's pain," said the snapped Tammy, "I just can't stand Chip's loud crying! Listen, you fucking crybaby, I had enough of your crying! You're a fucking adult, not a child! If you don't stop your girlish scream right now, I have no problem in shooting this bullet straight into your gullet!"

Joaquin, leader of the Phoenix Military, was in complete shock that Tammy is acting like a insubordinate by threatening to blow Chip's head off. But he backs off though, never planning to stop her unless it is threatening. But he notices that Dale continues to pull out the shrapnel to save Chip without Tammy's warning. The shrapnel begins to slowly nudge but still a long way out of Chip's body, who is still screaming hard. Tammy, losing her nerves, says to Chip again:

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO DO IT! ONE MORE SCREAM OUT OF YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

Gadget, recovering from being knocked down by Tammy, has finally had it with Tammy's dissention to the ranks and quickly low blows Tammy to stop her from shooting Chip. But, angry as she may be, she turns Tammy around and begins to fight with her, punching her hard in the face. But Tammy was fighting back, kicking her to the groin while plowing Gadget with a flurry of punches. Finally, Joaquin has had it with Tammy's insubordination and gets in to stop Tammy, but gets sucker-punched right out of the middle, losing his equilibrium. While the fight is happening, Dale needed one more but hard pull to get the last piece of shrapnel out of Chip's body. Chip decided to get his hand held by Dale for good luck as Dale begins his last pull. However...

"Du er min, Snapp!"

Translation: YOU ARE MINE, DALE!

Nimrod then fires Scorpion Harpoons and targets the arms of Dale to pin him to the tree. Chip, screaming in pain on the last pull, has finally felt the sigh of relief as Dale finally gets the final piece of shrapnel out of Chip's body. However, the girls were continuing to fight because of Tammy's insubordination but it will cost them dearly. One of the Scorpion Harpoons only targets Dale's recently impaled right elbow, but it was forcible enough to hang him from the tree, while the last harpoon sealed the silent Joaquin's fate. The last harpoon struck Joaquin in the head _pon blanc_, killing him in the process. Suddenly, the two girls stopped fighting and notices that due to Tammy's reckless actions, they see the Phoenix Leader KIA (Killed in Action) while Dale is hanging on through the harpoon on his again impaled right arm, feeling the immense pain once again. When they noticed the harpoons coming from Nimrod's ship, they immediately see the ship with the monitors on and with Nimrod's face, but with a utopia city-style background, waiting for his announcement.

"Oh, my God," said the stunned Gadget, recovering from fierce blows to the face.

"N...N...Nimrod...," said the weak Chip as his screams took a toll on his vocal box while recovering from the painful experience of pulling out the shrapnel that could've been harmful towards to Chip. While Chip begins to recover from the painful experience, they begin to hear Nimrod's speech, far and wide.

"Jord. Planeten av hele menneskeheten. Vi vet alle at det fra alder til alder, det var kjent for å være et tilfluktssted for nytt liv å leve i velstand. Det var kjent for å være planeten gjort av Herren over alle skapninger. Imidlertid har jorda vært kjent som landet synd siden den onde intensjoner om Adam og Eva, som adlød Guds ordre og ble støpt ut av Edens hage, på grunn av den forbudte frukten spises som gjorde orn vinne sin første kamp mot Det øverste vesen. Til denne dag har alle til å gjemme seg i skam, prøver å bli religiøs, og følge sin egen livsstil for å bringe et skritt nærmere Gud. Dag i året av vår herre 2009, alle at historien vil bli fjernet for godt. Hvorfor? Jeg skal fortelle deg hvorfor. Med alle skader som Florida har gått gjennom, vet de at jeg er i et fiendtlig oppkjøp av Amerika, og kanskje hele verden. Grunnen til at jeg begikk en slik nedrig angrep var på grunn av amerikanske heltene heter Redningspatruljen. Du hørte det riktig! Din verdens største redningspatrulje! Jeg tør si ikke! Dine helter er ingenting annet enn en gjeng tåpelige hyklere. De bare redde dere folk for å ta pengene dine. Ikke bare det, har du to favoritt folk vendt seg bort fra sine kjærester bare for å ha en natt sammen for å forsegle i forholdet deres sammen. Dette er en grunn til at jeg hjernevasket Snapps ex-kjæreste, Foxxy Silverglove, fortelle henne at hun ble brukt for kjødelige gleder Snapp hadde å tilby. Jeg fikk henne til å kaste Snapp på treet under skammelige storm og hoste ut sitt eget blod.

Translation: Earth. The Planet of all Mankind. We all know that from ages to ages, it was known to be a haven for new life to live in prosperity. It was known to be the planet made by the Lord of all Creations. However, the Earth has been known as the land of sin since the evil intentions of Adam and Eve, who disobeyed God's orders and were casted out of the Garden of Eden, because of the forbidden fruit eaten that made the serpent win his first battle against the Supreme Being. To this day, everyone has to hide in shame, try to become religious, and following their own lifestyles to bring one step closer to God. Today, in the year Anno Domini 2009, all of that history will be wiped away for good. Why? I'll tell you why. With all the damage that Florida has gone through, they know that I am in for a Hostile Takeover of America, and maybe the whole World. The reason I committed such a vile attack was because of your American Heroes called the Rescue Rangers. You heard it right! Your World's Greatest Rescue Patrol! I dare say not! Your heroes are nothing but a bunch of foolish hypocrites. They only rescue you people in order to take your money. Not only that, your two favorite people turned away from their girlfriends just to have one night together to seal in their relationship together. This is one reason why I hypnotized Dale's ex-girlfriend, Foxxy Silverglove, telling her that she was used for the carnal pleasures Dale had to offer. I made her throw Dale onto the tree during the vile storm and cough out his own blood.

"Son of a bitch," said the shocked Monterrey Jack as he is hearing Nimrod's testimony.

"Oh...Oh, Jesus, no," said the weakened Chip, hearing that Dale was the intended target for an assassination that ultimately did not occur, but damaged his lover's soul.

"Dette er en grunn jeg erklærte sin sjel til å være fiende av kjærlighet og hennes ment ideologi er mord. Det var slik jeg kom opp med navnet Decsreta. Men jeg vet nå at hun er død, takket være Snipps uvøren redde for hans forbannede elsker, men jeg er ikke langt fra ødelagt Redningspatruljen. Men selv om jeg har drept en halv million mennesker under testingen min biologiske våpen, mennesker som er levende i Florida, og rundt om i verden, skal jeg gjøre en avtale med dere alle. Jeg vil lage mitt utopisk samfunnet når jeg utrydde rottene fra helvete. Hvis du velger å gi avkall på gode intensjoner og lage din troskap til hat, ondskap og drap, vil jeg spare hele ditt liv og la dere mennesker lever i harmoni. Jeg vil gi deg rikdom, vil jeg gi deg mat å mate din familie, et al. Men å gjøre det, når du er klar, må du bøye seg for meg og gudene av kaos for å få din rikdom og slikt. Men hvis du ikke ønsker å bli med meg, så alle vil ikke bli spart ett liv. Og for å bevise at jeg har satt dem harpun med en tidsinnstilt bombe på gården av dine helter. Hver av dem vil være tidsbestemt på tretti minutter i mitt neste fase av angrepet. Hvis timer er satt av uten noen avgjørelse, vil heltene bli drept på virkningen, sette en kjedereaksjon på stranden, særlig dens berømte feriestedet. Husk at tiden av essensen for heltene dine ... og ditt liv. Tenk på det. Din konge av anarki, Doctor Forman Nimrod, sier farvel ... for nå."

Translation: This is one reason I declared her soul to be the enemy of love and her intended ideology is murder. That's how I came up with the name of Decsreta. However, I know now that she is dead, thanks to Chip's reckless rescue for his damned lover, but I am not far from destroying the Rescue Rangers. However, even though I have murdered half a million people while testing my biological weapon, people that are alive in Florida, and around the world, I am going to strike a deal with you. I will be creating my utopian society once I destroy the rats from hell. If you decide to renounce your good intentions and make your allegiance to hate, evil, and murder, I will spare all of your lives and let you people live in harmony. I will give you riches, I will give you food to feed your family, et al. However, to do so, when ready, you must bow to me and the Gods of Chaos in order to get your riches and such. However, if you do not wish to join me, then everyone will not be spared a single life. And to prove that, I have set those harpoons with a time bomb onto the homestead of your heroes. Each of them will be timed at thirty minutes during my next phase of attack. If the timer is set off without anybody's decision, your heroes will be killed on impact, setting a chain reaction to the beach, especially its famous resort. Remember, the time is of the essence for your heroes...and your lives. Think about it. Your King of Anarchy, Doctor Forman Nimrod, says goodbye...for now.

After his final words, his backup of the Helvetehunder Faction, Battalion Enigma Squadron, launched out of the Sanctuary and preparing to enter the second phase of attack against the Rescue Rangers. Back at the HeadStead, Gadget was gasping in total shock, along with the stomach-retched Monterrey Jack because they are seeing Dale stuck onto the tree with the Time Bomb Harpoon impaled on his right elbow, awaiting for the time to set off the chain reaction to destroy the home and the Rangers. Chip, who got all of the glass and nails out of him while hearing Nimrod's announcement, weakly sees Dale, in pain, and bleeding all around his body, knowing that this will not be an easy victory now since Nimrod has come up with a plan. When Tammy finally sees that her reckless insubordination has caused Joaquin F. Wellington to be killed in action, her tears begin to shed in shame and disbelief, but finally shows emotions towards the violent-laced war that Nimrod has bestowed against the Rescue Rangers. She then said to the Rangers:

"My fellow members..I...I...I am terribly sorry for what I have caused towards everyone, especially my superior Joaquin Fez Wellington. This is clearly all my fault. I should have never been an insubordinate by acting like my own self while letting Chip and Dale to suffer gradually. I am serious. Maybe it is time I start acting like an adult and start fighting this war. But, if we're going to stop Nimrod's damning battle, I suggest we get rid of the harpoons and take a risky shot at the flagship of Nimrod, trying to open up the hull of where the BioWeapon rest. If we have a chance, someone has to go alone, get inside the mechanics of the Bioweapon, find the core of it, and destroy it, killing Doctor Nimrod in the process."

Gadget, finally seeing Tammy talking like a grown up, said to her:

"Well, Tammy, it seems like a very good idea, and I appreciate that, but the harpoons are going to be slick in blood if we ever going to try to blow up the weaponry hull of the Annarsvegar. It's just impossible."

"It's true, Tam," said Jack as he is getting a grip on his near sickness. "All of that blood will have an easy slip once we aim it at the hull within the time to spare. Sorry, Tammy, that would be impossible."

Tammy was about to get seriously angry at the disagreements coming from Gadget and Monterrey Jack, but soon, Chip, with all of his might from the excruciating pain, slowly but surely walks closer to the missile cannons, and with his spirit on the rise, he quickly smashes the launch button, launching a stinger missile aiming straight towards the windows to the cockpit. While that was happening...

"Veldig bra, Nimrod. På bare noen få øyeblikk, vil jeg se de definerende øyeblikk av livet mitt da alle mennesker vil overgi seg til meg og forråde alt at de har skjenket seg selv. Alle gode er fienden til alt ondt. Jeg kan ikke vente!"

Translation: Very good, Nimrod. In just a matter of moments, I will see the defining moments of my life when all of the people will surrender to me and betray everything that they have bestowed upon themselves. All good is the enemy of all evil. I can't wait!

When he was talking to himself, the launched stinger missile immediately hits the windows of the cockpit and explodes on impact, sending Nimrod straight to the metal wall, but with the air sucking out of the destroyed windows of the Annarsvegar, Nimrod knew that right from the top, it had to be Chip because the severely battered chipmunk is not willing to give up the war because he knew that it was Nimrod that impaled Dale's right elbow with the time bomb harpoon, waiting for it to go off in thirty minutes. When Nimrod got control of the ship after the suction subsided from the missile attack, he said:

"Godt forsøk, Snipp, men du er for sent. De kommer for deg."

Translation: Nice try, Chip, but you're too late. They're coming for you.

Within moments, the battle squadron, Battalion Enigma, heads straight to the battle zone where they are ready to commence fire on the HeadStead and the Rescue Rangers. The battalion, consisting of a plethora of rhinos and bats, each with a HellFlier and a HellHover vehicle, have nothing to spare but their lives after making a pledge to Nimrod that if there's any possible outcome of losing, the best is to end your life with your enemy. As the enemies wait to begin their reign of terror, Gadget, emotionally shocked that Chip knocked out the windows with just one missile shot, said to the bloodied Chip:

"Chip. Chip...I...I just want to tell you that..."

But Chip, fearing she would say something nasty, said to her:

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me that I am one stupid chipmunk that should've got medical attention instead of pulling the dangerous shrapnel that was inching closer to my organs? Is that right, huh? Tell me so I can feel it towards my damned body."

"No, Chip," said Gadget who decided not to get angry at him, "I just wanted to tell you how much I am surprised that you are still alive and recovering very slowly from the harsh fall onto the bed of sharp objects. Chip, I was wrong when the time being that you were acting like a selfless, childish, arrogant bastard when we moved here. Seriously. You're now showing bravery, strength, agility, but not only that...your loyalty to the team. I just want to say it right out of the bat should you end up dying in battle, but Chip...Chip... (starting to choke up) I don't care who you be with, I just...I just..."

She just couldn't finished up her words as she was crying that she wanted to say one more time "I love you" but could not bear it. Chip, on the other hand, said to Gadget in a somber tone:

"Don't worry, Gadget. I know what you're going to say, and it's all right. Love can be a heartbreaking moment, but even if we're still not together, I still love you no matter what of your new life and decisions with Monterrey Jack. I want to end this in honor and glory. Tammy."

Tammy, who heard Chip's call, hears Chip's request:

"Tammy, if you really want something good and avenging your superior's death, then you must take a risk and go save my love, Dale. We will pick off against the Enigma Battalion Squadron while you go and try to pull out the harpoon so we can load it up and try to destroy the hull and expose the BioWeapon. However, the blood will get very slick when you pull out the harpoon."

Tammy, in response, said to Chip:

"Ch...Chipper...what about cleaning off Dale's blood? I am planning to strip off all of my clothes to..."

"Tammy, no," said Chip in response. "Don't try to strip yourself off because of your insubordination. You'll end up in shame right after the war. I don't want those perverts try to get a taste over you. Instead... (He takes off his cherished brown jacket) Take mines. It can soak up huge amounts of liquids when being stained so the rods of the harpoons can dry up quickly."

Gadget, in a state of shock, said to Chip:

"Chip. That...That's your prized brown fur jacket I gave to you for Christmas. Why are you giving it up?"

Chip finally lays it down to the team and said to her:

"I don't know how long we're going to fight near our homestead, but when we get some clear distance, we can launch Gadget's RangerPhoenix, that REAL flying mechanism, into battle. However, since only one person can destroy the core of the BioWeapon once it's exposed, someone has to be the sacrificial lamb to stop Nimrod from killing the innocent people of the world."

"Chip, what the hell?" said the concerned Jack. "What are you saying?"

Chip, getting closer to crying, said this:

"I want you guys to live forever, not in a world of anger, hatred, and bloodied battles. I want you to live in a place filled with love, happiness, and life. That's why I am going to help you guys achieve it. I'm sacrificing my own body and soul, naked and in pain, but with one reason: to kill Nimrod on the spot before he puts us in Hell on Earth."

Gadget, hearing Chip's testimony, was trying to swallow up her emotions, but she was trying to hold off her crying because she fears that without Chip, Dale would no longer have someone to take care of him. However, as Chip was about to finish up his sentence, one missile strikes on the bottom of the HeadStead, causing some windows to shatter from the upstairs part of the homestead. Chip then said to everyone when he notices the strike:

"Nimrod. He's got the Battalion here in a quick. We don't have much time to spare. Jack, Gadget, and I will man the guns until we can get ready for the RangerPhoenix. Tammy, stay strong and get Dale out of that situation immediately. COME ON!"

Still feeling stun from Chip's testimony to sacrifice his own self for the Rangers, Gadget and Monterrey Jack decided to join Chip into the Gun and Missile Turrets to fight off the Enigma Batallion Squadron before things turn ugly in a matter of minutes. Back at the ship, Nimrod spotted the Rangers preparing to fire back at the squadron, looking forward to having one step closer to attack the BioWeapon. He said:

"Så kan to spille det spillet, ikke sant? Vel, hvis de ønsker blodsutgytelse, vil de få blodsutgytelse. Jeg skal sørge for at disse bombene gå av så snart jeg kan få en sjanse til å skyte det siste skuddet på BioVåpen. Denne gangen vil jeg gi skutt i en sirkel form, tre hundre og seksti grader, synker treet ned til bakken med en brann som omgir den. Far, jeg vil ikke skuffe deg denne gangen!"

Translation: So, two can play that game, huh? Well, if they want bloodshed, they will get the bloodshed they'll deserve. I'll make sure those bombs go off as soon I can get a chance to fire the last shot of the BioWeapon. This time, I'll give the shot in a circular form, three hundred and sixty degrees, to sink the tree down to the ground with a fire surrounding it. Father, I won't let you down this time!

Suddenly, the Battalion begins open fire on the HeadStead, trying to gain an early advantage against the Rangers. Chip, trying to get some speed to his own body, commences open fire on the Battalion Enigma, but their guns are of no use because of the speed of the HellHovers, loaded with two people on it. However, Gadget tries her damnest as she fires at the remaining HellFliers, this time, she found the weakspot to the HellFlier. She scores the covering that makes the Flier fly and causes one Flier to crash hard onto the right side of Nimrod's flagship. She tries again, this time, causing another one to go straight to the ground. Gadget's accuracy was beginning to rise as they are trying to knock off all the HellFliers in order to fully concentrate on the difficult HellHovers. Chip then said to everyone:

"Alright, guys, we need to drive off the HellHovers and damage Nimrod's Flagship. Are the missiles ready?"

"Flash Missiles are in full position, pointing at the main target at 2 o'clock," said Jack.

"Good, that will be the best strategy in knocking off the HellHovers straight to the flagship. Once we fire, order the Phoenix Team to commence Hand-to-Air Ground Assault! You got that?"

"It's a bitch, but it will do," said Jack as he prepares to fire the missiles.

Chip then said:

"Right. Flash Missiles...FIRE!"

Within a matter of moments, a barrage of Flash Missiles launches up in the air to divert some of the HellHovers straight to the Annarsvegar to accumulate damage. Then, the missiles took a strong hit from stray fire, sending a bright blare up in the skies. Two HellHovers took a hard collision within each other, causing a huge explosion up in the air. Another HellHover couldn't see where it was going and ends up crashing right onto the middle section of Nimrod's flagship. However, the crash did not damage enough to create a incision on the ship. Chip said after seeing the flash:

"Shit! It wasn't enough! I wish the missiles were just for damaging the hull of Nimrod's ship. We need the harpoons now!"

Up high in the trees, Tammy climbs up for her life as she prepares to get Dale out of a nasty situation with his right elbow hanging onto the Harpoon Explosive. From there, she notices Dale, feeling numb and shaking in fear because of death coming onto him, while praying to himself to get his arm off of the harpoon and take a stab at destroying Nimrod's ship. His only hope is to endure the pain one more time because the stab point of the harpoon is immensely sharp and trying to get it off quickly will result in severe blood loss. Tammy notices that the Harpoon has a time clock with now nine minutes remaining before it sets off. Tammy said to herself before getting ready to pull the harpoon out:

"Son of a bitch. I don't know how long this will be, but with nine minutes remaining, this is going to be pure hell."

Within moments, she immediately grabbed onto the harpoon and slowly approaches to the end of the harpoon where the weight can be the factor for pulling out of the harpoon. But she has an obstacle to take: blood. Dale's blood has been quickly spreading around the harpoon, causing some slickness on the weapon. Tammy, knowing that a false move could mean Dale's death, has opted to not use Chip's jacket and decides to continue on making small moves without trying to feel Dale's blood flowing onto the harpoon. Back on the porch, Chip immediately runs out of ammunition, which causes vulnerability to Chip's station. Chip said after knowing the ammunition ran out:

"Oh, crap! That was the last of the ammo I had left! All I have is missiles, but they're worthless in crashing the HellHovers onto the flagship!"

Gadget, worried that Chip will be closer from being Nimrod's target, said to herself:

"Damn it, it's too early to launch the RangerPhoenix. But, without ammunition, Nimrod will become victorious. Grrr. (Looks at the harpoon clock) Seven minutes. Damn it, Tammy, hurry up!"

Back at the site, Tammy immediately gets onto the end-part of the harpoon where there's a chance to nudge the harpoon out of the tree and out of Dale's elbow. Tammy, with all of her might, taking a deep breath, telling Dale to be prepared, begins nudging the harpoon in up and down intervals. Dale, very weak from the severe blood loss, was starting to feel the sharp pain coming from the nudging, but it did not effect him as his voice is hoarse and cannot scream. Tammy, feeling that Dale is not feeling it, tries to go harder so the harpoon will prepare to make a fall. But, as she started to see the harpoon coming out, Tammy accidentally loses her grip on the harpoon, signaling that she felt Dale's blood on contact. Suddenly, Tammy started experiencing Acrophobia, the fear of heights, as she now fears for her own safety. Tammy, holding onto one hand, tries her best in handling her grasp to get the harpoon out. However, her balance is starting to cut loose. Dale, still not moving, notices that the harpoon time was getting closer to the five minute mark and Tammy is running out of time. Dale is beginning to worry. While on the other side, Gadget and Monterrey were the remaining guys still firing bullets at the HellHovers and HellFliers, trying to find a way to put some damage onto the Annarsvegar. Monterrey, who has a spare missile on him, said:

"Guys, I don't know if this is going to work, but I got the last stinger missile near me and I am about ready to take a shot at it. What do you think about that?"

Suddenly, Chip, still recovering from the god awful incident, has an idea. He said:

"Wait a minute. One more stinger missile? Hmm."

Then, he spots the harpoon that struck Joaquin's head dead on, thinking of a plan. He said:

"This may be graphic, but Joaquin...this one's for you, sir."

He immediately grabbed the harpoon and with force, took out the harpoon from Joaquin's head and puts it onto the Missile Launcher. Monterrey felt disgusted that Chip pulled it out from Joaquin's head but he notices now that he wants to get one harpoon in the launcher before the last can come out. However...

"Aaaghhh," screamed Tammy as she is beginning to lose her grip again. "Shit, I'm losing it again! Damn that Dale's blood! Nonetheless, at least the harpoon is coming out. Dale, don't lose hope now! Chip is waiting for you!"

On the other side...

"Hva er dette om? Jeg vil at de skal bli sprengt, ikke fjerne det! Det gjør ingen ting, vil de ikke ødelegge skroget!"

Nimrod Translation: What is this all about? I want them to be blown up, not removing it! Never mind, they will not damage the hull!

Suddenly, the Annarsvegar initiates the gun turrets as they are preparing to gun down the homestead before they plan to launch the harpoon bombs straight to the hull. Suddenly, Gadget spots the gun turrets and begins to panic, shouting to the team:

"Rangers! Gun turrets! They're aiming at us!"

The Rangers spotted the gun turrets right on the spot, but the ammunition fused out on their part as the gun turrets begins their open firing onto the HeadStead. The Rangers began panicking as the guns were quickly diminished by the gunfire. This also led to more panic as they are racing to protect the recently stabbed Foxxy Silverglove by getting her inside the house in order to revive her. Tammy, who is still getting the harpoon out, which is now one and a half minutes remaining before it explodes, finally got the harpoon out, but she made a crucial mistake. Dale begins to fall down to the porch after the harpoon was relinquished out of his right arm, but when Monterrey sees Dale falling, he immediately plants himself to where Dale is falling and catches him on contact. Dale, after enduring twelve minutes of pure hell, finally gets out of a nasty situation and felt a sigh of relief that he was saved by Tammy. But for Tammy, she still holds onto the harpoon bomb while falling, but she doesn't know that her fall would mean more injuries both physically and mentally. Tammy then took a nasty head-drop fall on Chip's head, which lead to Chip's list of severe injuries to rise. Tammy, quickly recovering from the severe fall, finally gets the last harpoon bomb onto the launcher along with the last stinger missile and the other harpoon where Chip got it out of Joaquin's head. She shouted:

"GADGET! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! GIVE THAT MOTHERFUCKER SOME HELL!"

Gadget, hearing that the harpoons are now loaded in, quickly rushes to the Launcher and immediately pushes the button to launch the missile and harpoons with five seconds to spare. The harpoons quickly hit the hull while the stinger missile strayed out of position, but hits nine HellFliers onto the Annarsvegar, denting the right side. But the main target was the hull of where the BioWeapon is hiding. Five seconds ended and the two harpoon bombs immediately exploded on full force contact. The hull immediately breaks apart, exposing the BioWeapon. The explosion caused Nimrod to smack his face hard to the AutoPilot Circuit System, knocking him cold for the moment on. From there, Nimrod notices that the destruction of the Annarsvegar's hull could mean one thing: He's preparing to do his worse against the Rescue Rangers. Although the gunfire stopped from the Helvetehunder Faction, they are ready to do the unthinkable if all else fails. Kamikaze Run. At the porch, Monterrey and Gadget successfully got Foxxy back inside to get protected from any more bloodshed happening. But, this was not the case. When Gadget immediately went back outside to check on Tammy and Chip, she got a horrid surprise. Tammy was the only person to successfully survive the harsh fall onto Chip, but Chip has gone through a plethora of injuries since his encounter with Gadget's suicide attempt to the attack of the Annarsvegar. Right hand bullet wound. Back injury. Body impaled by sharp objects, three nearly being fatal. Massive Blood Loss. And to add fuel to the fire, a severe gash on his head from Tammy's head-on fall, now spewing more blood out of his body. Gadget is starting to feel haunted at Chip's body being severely damaged from this dreaded war. However...

(Chip groaning in pain) "D...D...Dale...W...Where's my...Dale...," said Chip weakly as he is asking for Dale.

"Chip," said Gadget as her tears are beginning to shed. "Dale's with Monterrey Jack. He's getting treated for his impaled right elbow. Chip... I don't know how you're going to live after we annihilate Doctor Nimrod, but if you keep on injuring your body, you could end up dying! I want you to reconsider piloting the RangerPhoenix. I don't want to see you shedding any more blood. Please."

Suddenly, Chip lifts himself up while still sitting down, explaining to Gadget:

"Gadget...I know you're trying your best to care for me, despite our squabbles and discomfort, but Gadget, I am not going to let you guys and the humans around the world to surrender to that malcontent of Dr. Nimnul. Remember, I told everyone that someone has to sacrifice his body and soul to destroy the BioWeapon and the stolen ship. I know Iceland wants it back, but Nimrod made it dangerous, so it's only fair to destroy it. We have no choice. We need to launch the RangerPhoenix before things get bad. Remember, this is war. War is indeed pure hell and there's going to be bloodshed. I want you guys to live. I want you to be cherished forever with Monterrey Jack. I also want Foxxy to return to the Rescue Rangers if she can be able to revive. And Dale... (Beginning to feel cold and shedding tears mixed with the blood dripping from his gashed head) I wish I can see Dale now before the time comes now."

Gadget, knowing that she is trying to get Chip to resist the final showdown with Nimrod and the Helvetehunder Faction, has finally decided to give Chip his final wish. She said:

"Very well, then. If it's for us, for love, for friendship, and for God, then I will go ahead and prepare the RangerPhoenix for takeoff. However, I got one question for you. Can you get up?"

"I may be weak as hell and losing insane amounts of blood, but I can try my best and see Dale...maybe...for the last time," said Chip as he slowly but surely stands up, even though injured badly from the encounters he faced. Gadget then quickly heads to the dismantled RangerGarage to where she activates the Aerial Launcher along with exposing to the Ranger's Last Resort of all Weapons: The RangerPhoenix. While that was happening, Chip slowly gets into the house and sees Dale, his right arm sewn up and bandaged to stop the bleeding. Chip, without noticing it, feels that his heart is racing one more time because he is preparing for his possible final goodbye with his friend and lover Dale. When Dale notices Chip seeing him, naked, bruised, battered, bloodied, but still alive, his eyes begin to tear up because the brutality of Nimrod and his Helvetehunder Faction is taking a major toll on Chip's body and soul. Dale, seeing Chip approaching to him one more time, said while choking up:

"Chips...I cannot believe it...Your head...gashed violently... But you still get on your feet and fight. But...why are you coming here to see me?"

Chip, beginning to shed tears, said to his love Dale:

"Dale...I came here...I came here... to possibly say my last goodbye to you."

"What? Chip, what are you saying?" said the teary Dale.

"Dale, I don't think you heard this before when you got stabbed by that harpoon shot, but I told Gadget, Tammy, and Monterrey Jack that the only way to end Nimrod's demonic destruction is to destroy the BioWeapon's core...but with a Kamikaze Mission. Dale, we have no choice. I am going to sacrifice my body and soul to save the world from extreme destruction. I made my decision and it's going to stick."

Dale, knowing that hearing Chip's decision to begin a Kamikaze Run to kill Nimrod and put an end to his hell on Earth can mean life or death, held on to his crying and said to his love:

"Chips...Oh, Chips...I don't know why you're doing this...but...but...If you plan to save us, grant me one... one last deep kiss before you begin your attack? That's all I ask for...to remember you by if you do die."

"Oh, Dale," said the teary-ridden Chip as he immediately grasps Dale and gives him a long, deep kiss for him to remember by. Chip and Dale's hearts race for the final time as Chip's energy went from low to insanely high, despite his injuries being severe. After the last second, Chip releases the kiss and stares at Dale one more time before he goes for the ultimate showdown with Dr. Forman Nimrod. He said to Dale:

"I...I love you...forever, my sweet and passionate Dale."

He then walks away to finally meet his fate by getting ready to pilot the RangerPhoenix. Dale, who is beginning to cry, shouts out one last time his lover's name:

"CCCHIIIIPPPPPPSSSSSS!"

Suddenly, silence flowed into the damaged house as Dale weeps in agony because he is fearing the worse if Chip gets killed by Nimrod. Back at the Annarsvegar, Nimrod finally got up to his feet, but completely busted wide open because of the hull being destroyed by his harpoons, which was supposed to destroy the HeadStead, but it did not because of the Rangers' quick thinking. He said while getting his balance back:

"De jævla gnagere. Hvem tror de er de? guder beskyttelse? Jeg kan ikke tro at de ødela skroget av dette skipet, utsette BioVåpen slik at de kan ødelegge det. De kan ha drept alle mine HelveteFlyger flygere, men jeg fikk min backup skvadron for å fullføre jobben. De kan ha forhindret min plan, men det er fremdeles ikke over."

Translation: Those fucking rodents. Who do they think they are? Gods of Protection? I cannot believe that they destroyed the hull of this ship, exposing the BioWeapon so they can destroy it. They may have killed all of my HellFlier pilots, but I still got my back-up squadron to finish the job. They may have thwarted my plan, but it's still not over.

He then calls the remaining backup squadron via Spotlights at the Helvete og Blod Sanctuary in order to begin the final attack on the Rescue Rangers. Unlike the Enigma Battalion Squadron, the final remaining soldiers of the Helvetehunder Faction, called Omega, relies on missile barrage attacks with the updated HellHovers in order for the other team to begin their Kamikaze Run. Back at the HeadStead, the launch deck was ready to be used and Gadget is waiting to see Chip get ready to fly the RangerPhoenix. Gadget's ultimate flying invention, which flies in a shape of a Phoenix, has the audacity to fly high into the air with an array of aerial weapons, including Shiruken Shooters, Missile Launchers on the flier's feet, sharp wing blades to slice a person or vehicle in half, and can go to speeds up to 405 miles per hour, which could mean either death or success when fighting a war from the immense speed. Chip finally enters the hidden refinery of the HeadStead where the RangerPhoenix is awaiting in the wings for him. Gadget, still feeling worried about Chip's condition, said to him:

"Chip, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, take a look here. You got a jack-load of weapons you can use, but the speed. There's a chance you can speed up to more than 400 MPH. That's suicidal. Are you sure you want to do this for us?"

Chip then responded:

"We are running out of time, Gadget, and Nimrod is trying to bombard our house within a matter of minutes, especially the Helvetehunder Faction. Gadget, don't worry your ass off just because Nimrod is closer from having his utopian society. That's not going to happen with that idiot from Leviathan's sea hell. I am not going to let this happen to you! There's no way in fucking hell that you will have a repeated nightmare just like that rapist David Alcaline!"

Suddenly, a sharp feeling came to Gadget as Chip blurted out the nightmare that Gadget kept away from Chip for three years. Gadget, in an immediate state of shock, said to Chip:

"Chip...how did you...how you...?"

"I found out in my own heart," started Chip. "I knew that when you did not answer the door for our date, I found out that it was David Alcaline, that slime ball, math test-cheating, perverted motherfucker who made you suffer when you got raped. I can't believe he did that to you and made you silent for three years that haunted you when we first hooked up. That was the reason why you did not explain the bad past to me for the past three years, and it still hurts to my heart to this day. But... I guess it was hard for you not to tell it to me because I feel that I was going to storm out in disgust."

"I felt the same way, Chip," said the teary-eyed Gadget. "I just...Oh, Chip, please, forgive me for not telling you about the rape incident. I was just..."

Chip, feeling Gadget's tears while apologizing, responded:

"Shhh-shhh. It's okay, Gadget. I understand about you not telling it to me. I know it's hard to swallow the truth but I already know that you told the truth to Monty, and it's fine with me, especially since that slimeball David Alcaline is dead. I am the one who should be ashamed of myself for not listening to you. I got greedy...big time. That's why I am going to do this to uphold the honor of the Rescue Rangers. Gadget, you are forgiven."

Within moments, Gadget got a tight hug from Chip as a sign of forgiveness for not telling about the rape incident due to fear. Gadget accepted the hug and held onto it, crying on Chip's elbow for thirty seconds, signaling that she is ready for the worst to come. Finally, they released the hug, both shedding tears of pain and joy, and Gadget said to Chip:

"Chip, the RangerPhoenix is waiting for you. Prepare for takeoff."

Chip immediately saluted Gadget as a sign of affirmation and immediately wraps himself onto the body cockpit of the RangerPhoenix, ready to enter the final showdown with the maniacal mad scientist. Even though he is wrapped onto the body cockpit, the light was beginning to go dark when the wings and legs enclosed on him, along with his arms buckled on to the wings in order to maneuver the RangerPhoenix. Soon, he feels the launching pad beginning to angle to where the exact launch will take. Chip, feeling very nervous and starting to feel butterflies in his stomach, immediately prays to God for his protection and for his friends...and his lover, Dale, no matter what of the circumstances. However, returning to the battlefield, an army of Omega Soldiers of the Helvetehunder Faction quickly came to the scenery and started fighting with members of the Phoenix Military Freedom Fighters in a bloody aerial combat fight. Without warning, the Omega Soldiers fired Scorpion Missiles, tracking members of Phoenix, and caused some major damage to Tammy's faction. Within thirty seconds of a heartbeat, 25 members ended up getting killed by the Scorpion Missiles, with only two crashing onto the HeadStead of the Rescue Rangers. This became troubling to the Rangers as blood was spilt on the tree after the crashes of two members of Phoenix. Soon, Monterrey and the recovered Dale went back outside to see more troops from Nimrod's Helvetehunder Faction fighting the Phoenix Team. They noticed that Tammy's faction was beginning to thin out badly thanks to the Omega team and their missile attacks, which is causing some panic towards Jack and Dale. Jack said to himself:

"Gadget, mi'luv, for the love of Matilda, what's taking so long? We need the RangerPhoenix now!"

"Chips," said Dale as his scream also took a toll on his throat after his long kiss with Chip before his dangeorus plight against Nimrod began. "Chips. Where are you? I need you now."

Back at the launchpad...

"Angle coordinates to the launch for liftoff: Complete," said Gadget as she prepares to launch the RangerPhoenix. "Launch machine safety cords: off. Weapons has been loaded up. Fifteen seconds to launch."

After hearing the time for the launch, Chip was beginning to breathe hard as he was running out of air due to the body cockpit still enclosed by the wings while waiting for liftoff. Finally, Chip decided to keep himself steady and as he was ready to face destiny with Nimrod and the Annarsvegar.

"Here we go, Chip," said Gadget as she initiates the countdown. "Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One... RangerPhoenix, Launching!"

And within minutes, Chip felt the gravity pulling him hard from the velocity as he ascends up to the air, accelerating at a rate of 250 MPH, in order to form up the flying mechanism. While that was happening, Omega was continuing to barrage the Phoenix Team with gunfire and missiles and causing chaos around the team and the Rangers. This was causing a nuisance with Nimrod because he wanted the Omega Squadron to fire at the house, not the Phoenix Team, but he knows that without Phoenix in their way, he can immediately fire off the BioWeapon and destroy the tree and kill the Rescue Rangers. However...

"Vi får det! Vi får det! Omega, utrydde de gjenværende medlemmene av Phoenix slik at jeg kan begynne den endelige laser kostnader. Og når jeg drapet på Redningspatruljen, vil seieren være min!"

Nimrod Translation: We're getting there! We're getting there! Omega, eradicate the remaining members of Phoenix so I can begin the final laser charge. And when I murder the Rescue Rangers, victory will be mine!

But as he was about to see his members destroy Phoenix in a heartbeat, a flash of orange light came quickly and ended up beheading seventeen pilots of the Omega Battle Squadron, along with their HellHovers getting destroyed. Nimrod, seeing the flash of orange light, said:

"Hva var det? Vent litt ..."

Translation: What the hell? Wait a minute...

Nimrod then keeps an eye on the orange light, but it continues on destroying a HellHover after the other, especially the pilots. Suddenly, Nimrod spots the portion of the wings exposed during the speed of light. Within moments, six laser gun turrets immediately fire at the next round of HellHovers, this time, striking the air vehicles, exploding them on contact. Nimrod, seeing in his eyes that his Omega Squadron is losing the battle, said to himself:

"Jeg visste det! Det jævel! Etter å ha ventet å finne ut at de var tomgang på grunn av tom for ammunisjon, jeg endelig fant ut sine motiv. Faen du, Snipp! Stopp at kjøretøyet på en gang!"

Translation: I knew it! That son of a bitch! After waiting to find out that they were idling because of running out of ammunition, I finally figured out their motive. Damn you, Chip! Stop that air vehicle now!"

But it was too late for Nimrod as five remaining soldiers of the Omega Team immediately gets destroyed by the exposed wings coming from the orange light. It was then that Nimrod found out about the orange light. Soon the light started to dissapate while heading back to high altitude. Chip, seeing that a strong aerial vehicle can pose risky situations, ends up getting dizzy in the cockpit, losing eye contact on his VTV (Visual Target Visor). Suddenly, Gadget, who immediately brings her MCP (Motor Control Panel) along to let Dale see what the action is going on "Point-Of-View," said to Chip:

"Chip! Please respond now! You have to get some air now, otherwise you're going to suffocate from the wings closing you off. Get ready to open your wings and deactivate your VTV! It's time Nimrod has a date with destiny."

Chip, knowing that the only way to get some air is by opening the wings, responded:

"Roger that, Gadget. I'll show that bastard whose boss. Engaging into Battle Mode!"

Within moments, the wings opened up for Chip to get some air while the transformation of the RangerPhoenix began. The Phoenix Wings, stretched longer in shining tone, each side containing gun and missile turrets hiding in its "metal-style" feathers. The Bottom portion, connecting to Chip's knees, acts like a bird's claws, except that it contains laser cannons and can retract while the pilot is flying during battle. Finally, the Phoenix head shows and its eyes, glowing in gold lights, indicate that it was ready to fight. The RangerPhoenix, Gadget's Last Resort vehicle, is now in Battle Mode. As he was ready to prepare to give Nimrod's Helvetehunder Faction some hell, he notices that the gun turrets were about to begin firing at the RangerPhoenix. But Nimrod wanted to hold off on it unless his faction gets into serious trouble. Gadget, seeing her flying invention shining into the sky, said:

"Wow. Now that's what I call a superior machine ready to put Nimrod where his deceased father should be in. (Calling for Chip) Chip, we are ready to see this flying machine into action. Give'em all you got!"

Suddenly, Chip initiated his war cry and went straight to the battlefield to unleash hell on the Helvetehunder Faction. Within moments, when the two Enigma battalion warriors didn't pay attention to the presence of the RangerPhoenix, Chip raised the wings in glory and immediately disembowled the two warriors, spewing all the green blood straight to the Annarsvegar. If that wasn't enough, he initiates the gun turrets and open fired on four more Enigma members, this time he exploded the HellHovers that were carrying the warriors by piercing it with sharp bullets, thus puncturing the electrical box that powers up the HellHovers. Soon, the warriors who were not shot down saw some of the carnage that the RangerPhoenix is putting over Nimrod's faction and decided to open fire on the vehicle to see whether or not it begins to slow down. But, Chip, never slowing down during a fight, starts rolling through the skies, acting like a protective shield to reflect the bullet shots coming from the Faction's HellHovers. Soon, Chip put some insane speed to the Phoenix and passes through the defending fleet. But, even though he passes through, all of the warriors' heads were split wide open, due to the Phoenix's sharp wings. While the battle was continuing, Gadget is completely in a state of shock that Chip has been operating the RangerPhoenix perfectly without any means of planning an attack. She feels that Chip is paying back all of his debts, along with his selfishness and ego that caused his breakup with Gadget a while back, and protecting his honor and love for his boyfriend Dale, who is watching the action though still sore through his screaming for Chip who doesn't want him going into battle as a dying wish. Gadget said to Dale while seeing the battle:

"I cannot believe that Chip so far has nearly thinned out half of the Helvetehunder Faction Members without resorting to practicing with the vehicle. All I got to say is that crazy son of a bitch chipmunk is doing what he can to stop Nimrod from firing that demonic BioWeapon, unless there's a way in to destroy that massive weapon."

"What...," begin a weak Dale. "Whatever the reason might be, I just want this fucking war to end. Chip...show'em how it's made. Disembowl them!"

"Whoa," said a shocked Gadget. "Strong words there."

Returning to the battlefield, Chip has been on an extreme roller coaster ride, battling members of the faction by using an array of aerial techniques and attacks. Each passing second the Helvetehunder Faction has been thinned out due to Chip's supreme performance by either slicing the HellHover or gunning down a member right out of the bat. Ten minutes into the battle, Chip, who is seconds away to start thinking of blowing a hole to the BioWeapon to get inside, managed to quickly annihilate 34 more members of the faction, leaving with just five remaining warriors without any protection at all. Finally, Chip said:

"Gadget, I hope you're ready for this. I need to activate the Photon Lasers on the leg part of the RangerPhoenix. I'm getting ready to blast the outer walls of the BioWeapon so I can destroy the core that causes the super charge!"

"Roger," said Gadget. "But we better hurry! Those remaining cowards are about to hightail your ass straight to the island prison."

However, Nimrod said while seeing his only remain fleet left:

"Dette er ikke slutten, Snipp! Jeg er ikke kastet med deg, ikke på langt nær! Jeg må kanskje ram dette huset, selv om jeg må dø forgjeves!"

Translation: This is not the end, Chip! I am not done with you, not by a long shot! I may have to ram this to the house, even if I have to die in vain!

Suddenly, Nimrod prepares to take one last charge of his BioWeapon and this time, he aims it at the HeadStead, ready for his ultimate chance in destroying the home and killing the Rescue Rangers. However, Chip's laser cannons were at 87% charged and he decided to aim at the top part of the weapon, hoping to get inside the core and destroy it. But he then notices the lights coming on, knowing that Nimrod is preparing to fire the weapon one last time. Chip then said:

"What? Not again! He's going to try to murder my friends! Not only that...Not...only..."

He then suddenly sees a burst of flashbacks in his mind. He is beginning to see how everything seemed to changed. It involved the argument with Gadget over her secret, which he finally knew about it by his emotions, including the Clarice comment, his past narcissistic behavior towards his friends, then the day he changed due to Dale's conversation, including the Hazelstrom present, and their beginning relationship when they were thrown into blissful romance in their room before it was completely destroyed during Nimrod's BioWeapon firing run. But he notices the black blood still stained at the porch end where Decsreta was stabbed by Chip's attempt to stop her from killing Dale. But he then now knows that Foxxy is still in the house and Chip doesn't want to see the immense fatality if Foxxy gets sliced in half from the attack. Within moments, Chip said to Gadget:

"Gadget, he's about to take a shot at the house. Get that laser to maximum overdrive! Quick!"

"Got it!" answered Gadget. "Laser's charge is at 92%, sending it to 200%! Be careful, Chip, those lasers will be strong. Just don't try to lose a leg!"

Within moments, the laser cannons under the legs of the RangerPhoenix began to glow immensely as the charge gets fierce, hoping 200% would put a hole to the top portion of the BioWeapon. However, remaining members of Enigma were beginning to gain steam and try to stop Chip from getting his way into the weapon. Suddenly...

"200%!" shouted Gadget. "Now's the time, Chip! Fire the lasers!"

"Okay, you fucking bitch," shouted Chip. "Time to meet your fate! Laser Cannons! FIRE!"

Finally, the laser cannons fiercely fire at the top hull of the BioWeapon, completely putting a huge hole onto the weapon. Nimrod, who was close from firing a shot, ends up losing his balance again, falling flat to his face. Nimrod cannot believe it in his eyes that his BioWeapon has been "raped" for the first time by his enemy: the Rescue Rangers. Suddenly, the RangerPhoenix manages to get inside the humungous BioWeapon and started its course in destroying the Nuclear Core that charges up the BioWeapon. Nimrod, on the other hand:

"Idioter! Ikke la Snipp ødelegge det kjernefysiske kjerne! Følg den jævelen og drep ham! Vis at jævel ingen nåde! Husk at Odin berømmer deg selv om du dør i kamp! Jeg vil fortsette å lade BioVåpen. Skynd deg!"

Translation: Idiots! Don't let Chip destroy that nuclear core! Follow that fucker and kill him! Show that motherfucker no mercy! Remember, Odin will commend you even if you die in battle! I'll continue on charging the BioWeapon. Hurry!

Within moments, the last five members of Enigma, now that all original members of the Helvetehunder Faction have been killed, ascended to the blasted opening of the top part of Nimrod's BioWeapon and made their pursuit in stopping Chip from destroying the core of the BioWeapon. Back at the HeadStead, after Monterrey Jack immediately stopped the bleeding of Foxxy and tries to keep her inside while he checks outside to see the battle is going. Monterrey, to his surprise, missed seeing the RangerPhoenix put into action, but he notices the hole on the BioWeapon, knowing that it was Chip that did all the damage so he can proceed with the ultimate mission. Jack said:

"Son of a bitch, and after all the blood I had to stop that went straight back to red, I can't believe that I missed all of that action."

"Well, Jack," started Gadget, "You can still get your chance by taking a look at this!"

Jack then approached to the MCP sees a point-of-view shot of Chip, inside the body of the BioWeapon. The RangerPhoenix, though is big on wings, can still do a lot of damage when inside a huge weapon. Inside the weapon, Chip continues to dodge back and forth, trying not to get electrocuted from the wires that are powering up the full charge of the BioWeapon. But he's got a huge obstacle to take. Inside the weapon, there are tubes full of the base acids and plutonium that Nimrod needs to fire the weapon. Chip had to be careful because a scratch on a tube could mean a huge burn or maybe even death. Suddenly, Chip begins to hear some gunfire. When he sees the backside with his visor, he notices that they are not thinking about their safety if a stray bullet hits the acid tubes. But Chip is getting worried about his safety because the acids can also corrode his mechanism during his trek to the core. Chip said to Gadget on his speaker-phone:

"Gadget! These guys just won't quit for nothing! All they just want to do is kill me, without knowing about the hazards of the acid tubes. But... (Red Alert on his cockpit) What the fuck?"

Then, one member of the Enigma team fires a homing missile and eventually hits the middle back part of the RangerPhoenix, causing it to go out of control. Chip then screamed:

"SSSHIIIITTTT! I'VE BEEN HIT! I'VE BEEN HIT!"

"CHIPS!" cried Dale as he looks in horror after seeing the RangerPhoenix getting hit by an Enigma member. Soon, Chip started losing his rhythm with the RangerPhoenix, trying to gain momentum while not taking a single shot due to the acid tubes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stray stinger missile immediately hits the lasers under Chip's legs, destroying it on contact. Chip also felt severe pain as the impact causes his legs to hang, noting that the blast broke his legs badly. One member of the Enigma Faction has decided to go for broke and try to slice Chip in half by gunning his torso. Chip, feeling the excruciating pain from the blast, finally decided to hit a somersault to dodge the gunfire. One member could not believe the counter that Chip did to avoid a fatal fate. After the somersault, Chip then notices a big light coming towards him, noting that he was getting closer to the target that needs to be destroyed. Back at the HeadStead, Gadget, Jack, Dale, and Tammy were seeing the core that is very bright on the MCP Monitor, signifying that Chip has finally got inside to the core. Tammy said to Chip on speaker phone:

"Chip, this is Tammy! Proceed with full caution! You just need to take a hard shot with the wings and..."

Suddenly, Chip gets immediately angry and Tammy and said to her:

"Are you fucking out of your mind, Tammy! The weapons on the RangerPhoenix will not work. I lost my lasers, for crying out loud! Not only that, I am about to run out of fucking bullets! Don't say such bullshit! This is a matter of life or death to everyone around the world! Get you head out of the fucking sand for once!"

"How much ammunition you got left, Chip, I just want to know!" said Jack to Chip.

"Ten percent left, Jack!" said Chip. "I don't think I'm going to be using my anno anymore because the Faction is going to try to fire back. (Sighs) Gadget, could you get me Dale, please?"

"Huh?" said Dale as he begins to see Chip's face on the screen. He said to Chip:

"Chips...what is it that you want?"

Finally, Chip lays it out one more time. He said:

"Daley, I don't know what the outcome is going to be, but I want you to know is this. If I do die in battle with this mission to destroy the core and possibly the Annarsvegar, I want you to stay strong for me as becoming the head leader of the Rescue Rangers."

"(Gasps) Chip!" shouted Gadget.

"What the hell?" shouted Jack.

"Chips!" said Dale who is starting to tear up again. "No. It cannot be! I can't do it, Chips! I cannot replace you! Not in a million years! How can I live without your advice and friendship towards us?"

"Don't worry, Dale," said Chip as he is closer to the core. "You will have someone by your side when I am gone. It's that someone who will be watching you from the heavens, in your dreams, and in your soul. Dale, I love you with all my heart and I have decided that this will be best to stop Nimrod's murderous attempt for a anarchistic society. I want you all to live, even if means to suffer the consequences."

"CHIPS!" shouted Dale. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"G...Goodbye, Rescue Rangers," said Chip as he shuts off his VTV, connecting to the MCP. Gadget, Tammy, Monterrey Jack, and Dale were in complete shock that he was going to prepare for the ultimate ram-through with the RangerPhoenix. Dale, shaking in disbelief again because of Chip's decision, screamed in vain:

"NOO! NNNOOOO! NNNOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME, CHIP! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But the echoes surrounding the battle zone could not enter the BioWeapon's internal body as Chip is about to ram the RangerPhoenix straight to the core. But, the Enigma Squadron quickly caught up to the RangerPhoenix and immediately fired their Grapple Hooks onto the wings and the head of the flying mechanism. Nowhere to escape, Chip had to find a way to get rid of the Enigma Squadron fast because they are trying to pull the Phoenix back so Nimrod can fire his weapon straight at the HeadStead and the Rescue Rangers. With full force, Enigma quickly fired their boosters so they can try to get the RangerPhoenix out and possibly kill Chip with the laser as well. Suddenly, without hesitation, the RangerPhoenix quickly activated the jet boosters in order to bring the Enigma and the Phoenix to the core of the BioWeapon. While that was happening, Chip, knowing that he was closer from failing his mission to bring down the Annarsvegar via a chain reaction to the BioWeapon, said to himself while trying to pull the Phoenix out from Enigma's clutches:

"I won't fail! I will not fail! I am not going to let these fucking, pathetic, sons of bitches take away my victory against Dr. Nimrod! I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT DALE! I'VE PROMISED HIM PROTECTION AND LOVE! I WANT TO SEE HIM BECOME STRONGER AS LEADER OF THE RANGERS! I...WILL...NOT...FFAAAIILLL!"

Suddenly, a beam of light shines onto Chip and shows him the past. Chip then said:

"What the...? That...that's my old house. How did I get to see my old house again in this vision?"

Soon, he learns the past that he forgot. The past shows him seeing a year-old Dale, as a toddler, staying at Chip's old house. Dale was being babysat by Chip's parents, Anna Egens and Kristoff Hans Pflug, while Dale's parents were out for the night. Dale, as a toddler, heard Chip, as a six-month-old baby, crying non-stop while the parents were trying to calm him down. Chip, back when he was a baby, had a bad case of Meningitis and Small Pox, and the parents could not cure him in any way they can because they did not believe in medicines prescribed by doctors. Soon, they got fed up, and just put poor baby Chip back into the crib and starting arguing in Dutch, their native tongue, which jumped poor Dale out of his cot, knowing that this would become a nightmare. In the vision, Dale immediately went to Chip's nursery and spotted the sick baby in the crib. Dale, at first site, notices that the parents are not giving enough love towards their son and is feeling bad right from the get-go. Dale, risking his immunity from Chip's illness, immediately holds Chip and rocks him gently, trying to get him to calm down. Suddenly, with no fault, Chip calmed down and was quickly going to sleep with Dale on his side, caring through his small but precious heart and soul. When the parents finally heard Chip's cries being stopped, they immediately rushed back to Chip's nursery, and soon, they saw the greatest event in their lives. They saw Dale, cuddling and caring for Chip and his illness, hoping that his love and unity as friends will soon be a reality. Anna and Kristoff was worried that Dale was going to contract the illness Chip had, but soon, they realized that Dale was not being affected by the sickness and actually felt very relieved when Dale opted to stay with Chip for the rest of the night. The parents immediately apologized for their argument and hugged in unity to end the night with Chip and Dale's friendship beginning to solidify. When the vision ended, Chip, reduced to tears, soon found out his true past. Dale was the first person to initiate his friendship with Chip, hoping that one day, they would meet again as roommates in their old tree house, their initiation of the Rescue Rangers, and soon, becoming his knight in shining armor. Soon, without speaking one word, he raised the Phoenix's Wings and soon, the rocket boosters went into full gear, pulling the Enigma Squadron along with the Phoenix. Within seconds from impact, the full force of the speed causes rips and tears to the RangerPhoenix, knowing that it cannot survive full force impact. Chip, edging closer while the Phoenix begins to reduce to shreds from the Grapple Hooks, shouted:

"LONG LIVE THE RESCUE RANGERS!"

Soon, the RangerPhoenix ends up getting dismantled, but the last part where the head is, connected to Chip, immediately smacks the Nuclear Core of the BioWeapon, starting up the chain reaction to the weapon. Outside of the weapon, the destruction of the core immediately causes the BioWeapon to go haywire, with each passing second a string of lasers starts hitting the Annarsvegar.

"Nei! Nei! Hvordan kan dette være? Går ikke ned på meg, Annarsvegar!"

Nimrod's Translation: NO! NO! HOW CAN THIS BE! DON'T GO DOWN ON ME, ANNARSVEGAR!

Soon, there was a white flash of light shooting out of the BioWeapon, but it struck the entrance of the HeadStead, destroying the living room and where Foxxy was being treated for severe blood loss. But the flash of light knocks Foxxy out of the home by accident and causes the body to fall straight to the sand grounds. Finally, after a series of explosions, the Annarsvegar started going down, heading straight to the abandoned island prison. But, Nimrod, still very defiant that he will not lose to the Rescue Rangers, said this:

"Du vil ikke vinne jævla kamp, Redningspatruljen! Hører du meg? Husk at BioVåpen fortsatt er gode nok til å lage en stor eksplosjon, ødelegge hele byen i Florida, spesielt hjemme! Du gjorde en stor feil! Hvis jeg går ned, vil min døde ikke forgjeves! For jeg, konge av anarki! Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod ..."

Translation: You will not win the fucking battle, Rescue Rangers! You hear me? Remember, the BioWeapon is still good enough to create a huge explosion, destroying all the city of Florida, especially your home! You made a big mistake! If I go down, my death will not be in vain! For I, the King of Anarchy! Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod...

Suddenly, the Annarsvegar crashes onto the island prison, along with the BioWeapon, but when it crashed, Nimrod was laughing this all the way and soon, the fire inside the cockpit immediately engulfed Nimrod, burning him to his death. However, it was still dangerous as the fire is spreading over the sunken flagship and the island prison, getting closer from exploding. Monterrey then shouted to the Rangers:

"EVERYONE! HIT THE DECK!"

All of them quickly went down on their bellies to avoid getting caught from the upcoming explosion. Finally, after minutes of seeing the Annarsvegar engulfed in flames, the ship ends up exploding with the BioWeapon, causing some massive damage into the sea with the chemicals and acids that Nimrod stored inside the weapon. The ship also causes the smoke engulfing all through the skies, feeling that it was like Armageddon already. However, despite the chaos after the ship has sunk and Nimrod ends up engulfed in flames, the clouds started to form into rain clouds and ends up raining on the engulfed fire of Florida and the destroyed Annarsvegar. The dreaded but hideous war against Dr. Forman Tyst Trottenheim Nimrod...has ended.

[6:00am]

It is now six o'clock in the morning and soon, the weather was damp, dingy, humid, but full of outright destruction. Palm Beach, Florida was almost decimated due to the firing of the BioWeapon in the Florida Pipelines, but managed to salvage 40% of the city, which is mostly the big towers that were unaffected by the tragedy. However, the death toll was severe as more than 3/4 of a million were killed at the hands of Nimrod while the remaining 1/4 of a million survived the attack. Norway, the country where Nimrod became a disgrace after attempts to destroy the kingdom and attacking Christianity, felt a sigh of relief that the Rescue Rangers once again proved to be the World's Greatest Rescue Patrol by killing Nimrod and his attempt at a utopia of hatred, greed, murder, and anarchy. However, speaking of the Rescue Rangers, we find our friends calculating the damage of their HeadStead, knowing now what to do after handling such a gruesome war with Nimrod. Dale, who had to endure the pain and suffering from fighting Descreta and trying to get Chip to snap out of his mission, said this:

"Oh, my. Our home. Look at this place. That looks to me like hell with sharp nails covering the bark. I cannot believe that the tree did not fell down to the ground, otherwise we would've been dead by now."

"You're telling me!" said Gadget as she checks her garage that was dismantled during the beginning warfare. "Man, after we gone through since our first battle with Dr. Nimnul, Nimrod was one of the most brutal enemies we have ever faced. But this has to be the worst, inhumane, fatal, violent event we have ever witnessed as members of the Rescue Rangers. But...Thank the Lord that Nimrod and his goons are killed. And that abandoned Island Prison over there, Hell's Bloodbath, is no more... (starting to shed tears) all thanks to our most strongest, and most sufficient leader ever in the history of our lives. I...I... I wish I can see him in heaven."

"I...I know," said the grief-stricken Dale as he is shaking in cold feeling, feeling that his boyfriend has died after the ram-in into the BioWeapon's Nuclear Core. "I thought...that if he survived the war, he would take me to the Isle of Tonga...to enjoy a month long vacation...and...hopefully... (getting closer to crying) have our romantic nights...together..."

Gadget, hearing that Chip wanted to treat Dale by going to Tonga after the war, knew from that point on that it was the real change of Chip's behavior from being the narcissistic, no-fun, too serious chipmunk, to a soft, more loyal, more team-work, but a more loving chipmunk who cares a lot for the Rescue Rangers, including both his ex Gadget, and his lover, Dale. However, Monterrey Jack soon sees the immovable Foxxy Silverglove, still stained in black blood, on the sand ground. From there, he shockingly sees Foxxy starting to move but only her hands. Monterrey shouted:

"MATES! YOU BETTER GET TO THE SAND GROUNDS! FOXXY IS BEGINNING TO MOVE!"

"WHAT?" shouted Gadget.

"What?" also shouted Dale. "Foxxy...after Chip stabbed her through the heart...moving...? How... How can this be?"

Within moments, the Rangers immediately went straight to the sand grounds to see the first movements since the fall of Foxxy's evil incarnate, Decsreta. But for Dale, he still doesn't want to bear the excruciating pain of seeing his once greatest lover in severe pain and having to deal with seeing the punctured chest wound. Monterrey, approaching closer to see the hand movements, said to the fallen pink bat:

"Foxxy. Foxxy. Can you hear me? It's Monterrey Jack. Can you feel anything through your body to move?"

Then, with no Romanian dabbling, said to Monterrey:

"Just...just my hands...Monterrey Jack. All around my body...feels like a weight in stone. I might feel a tremendous amount of pain...but...I am glad...that the feeling of being a satanic incarnate of my own self...is now long gone...thanks to Dale's boyfriend...Chip. W...Where's...Where's Dale?"

Suddenly, Monterrey turns to Dale and said to the stunned chipmunk:

"Dale... it's time. End your fear of her scorned body and talk to her."

Dale, very hesistant to approach with Foxxy due to his fears of being attacked again, swallowed up his fear and slowly approaches to Foxxy Silverglove to talk to her. Foxxy, seeing Dale's battered body and his soul ripped apart from fighting, said to him:

"Dale...It's...it's so nice to see you again...after...after going through such hell when I fell to Nimrod's trap and became your enemy, Decsreta. I don't know what got into me. Fear? Chaos? No...how can I be so stupid. It was my Astraphobia that got me into trying to stop Nimrod from flooding Florida...but I got brainwashed...brainwashed by his deceptive tactics and talks about you using me for sex and money. I...I fell through his propaganda and ended up betraying you during the vicious storm. Dale...I can't tell you enough how much I apologize for all of my gruesome actions I have committed against you: betraying you, ending up siding with the Devil himself, videotaping you and Chip having your night together, made Gadget suffer... (shedding tears) and...trying to eat you up so I would have a chance to murder Chip before he tried anything to destroy Nimrod's flagship. I'm sorry, Dale...I am really sorry...especially you...Gadget Hackwrench. I should have never...never...sided...with Nimrod..."

"Don't apologize a lot about your crucial mistakes, Foxxy," said the confident Gadget on her side. "It's understandable that you were persuaded into committing gross acts just to become Nimrod's whore. But, Foxxy, thank your lucky stars that you are actually alive...as the good version of Foxxy Silverglove. I still want you to be as part of the Rescue Rangers...for life."

Foxxy then replied weakly with a smile:

"T...Thank you...Gadget..."

As they were about to get the Medical Team to get Foxxy to a nearby hospital to treat her injuries and blood loss, Dale notices a little fire coming from the backside of the Rangers' HeadStead and decided to take a look. But when he came to look at the backside, he felt stunned through the core. He then spots the decimated RangerPhoenix in flames, and along with it, the damaged body of Chip. From there, Dale slowly begins walking towards the person who immediately fell in love with him after confessing to his dreams, emotions, and passion. Dale still cannot bear to see his lover's damaged body after seeing him doing the unthinkable while trying to stop the BioWeapon's firing to the HeadStead. Dale, still walking slowly, started shedding tears of pain and strife as he now comes closer to Chip, hoping that he is willing to see his face one last time should Chip ends up dying in Dale's arms. But for Dale, when he saw Chip's naked but damaged body, all he saw was only his wounds from the shrapnel impaling and nothing else. Chip was on the borderline to death after suffering 70% of blood loss from his body and sustaining severe injuries when he committed a Kamikaze attack to stop Decsreta from killing Dale. From there, he slowly checked his face and saw nothing but being clean. Chip never lost the last 30% of his blood because the flash of light that hit the HeadStead was noting that someone was being spared from death. Dale, without hesitation, immediately puts Chip on his arms while sitting down to cradle him in comfort. Dale, crying on Chip's face, said to him:

"Oh, Chips...My loving, adorable, handsome Chip of mine. I can't believe that you saved all of humanity around ther world. I can't believe that you killed Dr. Nimrod when you crashed that RangerPhoenix to the core of the BioWeapon and sunk the flagship straight to the abandoned island prison. But not only that... (sniffling) not only that, you managed to save us members of the Rescue Rangers, especially Foxxy Silverglove, who is reviving at this time. But, Chip... (starts to cry) I wish you didn't commit that sacrifice to your own self just to save the world from the hands of that malevolent doctor and son of that bastard Dr. Nimnul. Chip, if you're hearing this now, please hear my plead. I am just not ready to be the heir apparent leader of the Rescue Rangers. I just can't. I...I would let Gadget be the leader of the Rangers...but...I just...don't want you...don't want you..."

But he cannot finish his words as he cries in grief, despair, and pain while still cradling Chip on his arms. Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Dale feels Chip's head starting to move. Dale's heart quickly begins to race as the sudden head movements shocked Dale in awe. Then, Chip slowly opened his eyes and sees Dale, shedding in tears, but now in happiness, where his testimony gave Chip a second chance at life. He said slowly to Dale:

"Oh...Oh, Dale... My handsome Dale of mine. I cannot believe you don't want to become the leader of the Rangers...yet you opted to let Gadget become leader if I died from the attack. Dale...I understand about your situations about becoming leader, knowing that you're not ready to be one. You had faith that you would not see me die in vain after ramming through the RangerPhoenix to the BioWeapon's core. Dale, it worked out for you because that beam of light spared me death because I felt God let me have another chance at life since I opted to sacrifice myself to save everyone around the world. But, Dale, I also found out very interesting before I proceeded with the attack. The light I saw coming towards me...it took me to my old home when my parents were still alive from the late 80s. Dale, cradling of me right now...is the same thing that happened to me when you cured me from my excessive crying from my Small Pox and Meningitis."

"(Gasps) What?" shouted Dale. "You...You didn't remember that time I cradled you when you were sick?"

"True," said Chip, "My sickness made me forget that night when you came to my room and cradled me all through the night to get me to sleep. And now, that vision that showed me everything made me remember that event long time ago. But, Dale... (slowing moves his wounded right hand to Dale's chest) being at my side when I was a little baby made me realized that it was you who began our beautiful friendship from the very beginning and not me. I was so happy after I felt better that I had a person wanted to be around me all through the day and night. And now, after nearly 20 years of our friendship, being together as loving couples kept our friendship stronger. Dale, I...I thank you...from the bottom...of my cute, precious, loyal heart."

Dale, hearing his lover's testimony of his friendship from the time they were little chipmunks, tightly hugs Chip and never let go of the hug for a while. Chip survived the ultimate attack, but sacrificed a lot in his body. Broken Bones, severe amount of blood loss, shattered soul due to Decsreta's fight with Dale, but the only thing he did not lose was his friends and his loyal boyfriend and forever friend Dale. Monterrey and Gadget, after getting Foxxy out of Palm Springs and to a local hospital in Coco Beach by the Florida Medical Apex Team, managed to see a scene of bonding, loyalty, and love. Gadget and Jack saw Dale hugging Chip tightly while they see Chip's head snuggling on Dale's chest for comfort. From there, both Gadget and Jack began tearing up as they know that Chip is still alive but very weak from all that blood loss he sustained. But they know that Chip will live another day to be with the Rescue Rangers. Suddenly, Dale carried Chip straight to Gadget and Jack so they can see them before taking action. From there, the Rescue Rangers were reunited once again, where the bond will never be broken no matter what the situations are around the world: War, death, suicides, homicides, mass murders, etc. The Rescue Rangers will never die.

"Aftermath"

_One Year Later..._

In the year Anno Domini 2010, after the vicious war from the treacherous Dr. Forman Nimrod and his Helvetehunder Faction, Palm Beach, Florida quickly went from a city where it fell under hellfire and mass murder to becoming the surviving city ever to recover from a dreaded warfare. The establishments, especially homes were reconstructed, thanks to the world helping them out by donations from charities and religious groups. Also, the population was rising from the 250,000 who survived the war back to more than a million, which many tourists were willing to protect Palm Beach at all costs. However, the only house that couldn't be salvaged, the Ranger HeadStead, had to be destroyed. The homestead was racked with severe destruction ranging from the rooms being destroyed to the RangerGarage where the RangerPhoenix was constructed. However, the Rescue Rangers were no need to hurry for another place at home. Speaking of the Rangers... The Ranger's frontrunner, Chip, was the only member to suffer severely through a range of severe injuries, 70% blood loss, impaled marks, and burns from the attack run. Despite everything that has happened, Chip would end up requiring just a blood transfusion to refuel the blood supply in his body. Monterrey Jack eventually decided with his true heart to supply his blood, him being the same as Chip and Dale, type AB+, so he can let Chip live along with his true love, Dale. Foxxy Silverglove, on the other hand, has continued on to become a member of the Rangers after a long rehabilitation from her injuries and tainted blood due to Nimrod's antidote. She and Dale made an agreement to stay on as friends no matter what of the circumstances. Tammy, however, was not so lucky with her military squadron. Tammy was being discharged in disgrace by the Phoenix Tribunal for her insubordination and not protecting Joaquin Fez Wellington before his death. But, Tammy admitted to her faults and her insubordination and apologized to her team and will accept the responsibilities and punishment. Just days after the trial, the new leader of the squadron has reversed her punishment because of her apology and allowed her to be dismissed in good judgment so she can go back to her family, and hopefully rekindle with the Rescue Rangers. For the Rangers, a new home in Florida made their lives much easier. They opted to move from Palm Beach to Miami where their new HeadStead was waiting at the helm. Well, actually, five of them. Gadget and Monterrey, when finally moving in thanks to the transportation from Phoenix, immediately enjoyed their new homestead by entering a blissful day in the living room, knowing that one day, their romance will end up in marriage. Foxxy Silverglove wanted to get her tan soon so she managed to hang upside down to the bright sun and try to get her tan as possible when she proclaimed the HeadStead as her home. As for Queenie and Zipper, the two got married from a small honeycomb wedding ceremony in Holland and the two are hoping to have children in the near future. But, whatever happened to the famous chipmunks of them all? Did they leave the Rangers or decided to have their own detective squadron? The answer: No. The two actually are spending their year long vacation to the Isle of Tonga, a trip long awaited for a while. They opted to spend their year in Nuku'alofa while they enjoyed the luscious, blue waters of the beach, the white, shining sand, and of course, their vacation chateau where they can have the house to themselves...and their exotic nights together. As they were about to retire to their room together, Chip, lying down with nothing more than a lei on his neck, along with Dale, enjoying his Coconut Milk mixed with his Hazelstrom concoction, said to him:

"Hey, Dale, before we end the night together, I need to ask one simple question. Do you know how long we're going to live by the time the future comes out on us?"

Dale, with no hesitation, said to Chip:

"You're question is as good as mine, baby. I think we might live up to a 100 if new future developments happen to give us more life as us chipmunks. But until then, Chips, baby, let's enjoy life and love...together as one."

And without questions, Dale immediately gives Chip a deep kiss and decided to carry Chip to the chateau where they will end their night in blissful romance. As we continue 2010 on a good note, let us not forget about the good times, the bad times, the once loved, the once betrayed, the once heartbroken, and the one true confession of love. But we almost saw a tragic ending from the final attack against Dr. Nimrod that nearly sent a living legend to the heavens. But now, he is all healed up and ready to take more action into its own hands. Even though now that the Earth is now peaceful, thanks to the World's Greatest Rescue Patrol, there will be more challenges and more battles to fight for years to come. Forever Warriors they are, Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers.

*END*

DISCLAIMER:

_"A Duality of Love and Pain" is rated M+ for Graphic War Violence, Blood, Coarse Language, Multiple Lemon Scenes (Scenes of Sexual Nature)._

_All of the characters, except for new characters and items by the author in the fanfiction series, are properties of Disney, solely for storytelling purposes only and NOT for profit. No copyright infringement is intended._


End file.
